The Next Generation Series
by Nicole Berman
Summary: Mac's little sister, Chloe, is all grown up - and she has a few surprises in store. Fairly long chapters.
1. Eternity's Origin

Twelve-year-old AJ Roberts trailed his class into the familiar bustle of JAG Headquarters. Most other sixth graders weren't so at ease within the military confines, but he'd been coming here since he was a baby. He'd been born in the Admiral's office! Man, he hoped no one brought that story up today. His teacher had arranged for a field trip to see how the military law worked, since they were studying the origins of the Constitution in school. 

He sighed as Ms. Johnson called them to attention. "Class, Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez will be giving you some details about JAG before we observe an actual court case." 

AJ tuned out the Gunny. He'd heard it all before. He waved surreptitiously at Tiner. The now Chief Petty Officer was a good friend. He'd gotten in some new games that he'd promised to show AJ that evening. He glanced up abruptly when his class started to move toward the court room. Slowly following, he slipped into a seat at the back of the room, watching Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr. interrogate a witness. 

"Captain Sheldon," Harm leaned his hands on the sill of the witness stand. "My client was a Seaman under your command, is that correct?" 

"Yes, sir," the Captain replied stoically. 

"And on the night of June 17th, he disappeared without warning, is that correct?" 

"Yessir." 

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Harm asked, crossing his arms behind his back. 

"Yes, sir." The Captain smiled briefly. "His sister was graduating high school, and he went to the ceremony." 

Harm nodded, as he got the answer he'd been expecting. "Did he try to arrange for the leave before the 17th, Captain?" 

"Yes, he tried several times, but couldn't get approved. We would've been a man short." 

"One man? But weren't you in port, Captain?" 

"Yes, we were, but we needed a full crew, nonetheless," Captain Sheldon replied. 

"Captain, you mean to tell me that you couldn't have spared the Seaman for two hours to attend a once-in-a-lifetime event for his only sibling?" Harm shook his head slightly in disbelief. 

AJ grinned as he watched his uncle ream the Captain. It was kind of fun to observe as long as you weren't on the receiving end of one of his lectures. He glanced at his Aunt Mac, sitting second chair to his uncle. She looked proud of Harm, but it seemed to be a little less focused than usual. Maybe she was thinking about her own graduation. The adults wouldn't tell him anything, but he thought she'd had a not-so-great childhood, kind of like his friend Julie. He shifted in his seat, hoping this case would be over soon. Thinking about Julie reminded him that he hadn't seen her in awhile. She'd moved a few months ago, and they couldn't hang out anymore. He really missed her. He talked to her online whenever he could, but she didn't have much time. He really missed her. He didn't think he could ever miss a girl as much as he missed her. 

Next to AJ, his friend Andy leaned over and whispered to him. "Hey, AJ, wanna scare Martin later?" He pointed a row up to the class bully. "Let's get your Uncle Harm to put the fear of God in him," he laughed, using a phrase he'd heard from his grandmother. 

AJ smothered a laugh. Uncle Harm didn't have any use for bullies. He'd once said they reminded him too much of an Aussie, but Aunt Mac had glared at him, and he'd shut up. "Sure," he whispered in reply. "I'm visiting with Uncle Harm anyway since Mom and Dad are out visiting Grandpa. Sarah's staying with Aunt Mac, because her kid sister Chloe is in town. Chloe mentioned something about girl stuff." He shuddered. "Yuck." 

"Double yuck!" Andy agreed. "Nail polish and lace, gross. How do they stand all that junk?" he wondered aloud. 

"Mr. Roberts, Mr. Mills, hush!" Their teacher turned around and glared at them, her pretty green eyes stern. 

"Sorry, Ms. Johnson," Andy said quietly. As soon as she turned back around, he poked AJ again and winked. 

AJ scowled warningly at him, pointing at his aunt. Mac could scare him stiff with one of her glares. If his mom heard he'd been making trouble in class...he suppressed the urge to squirm in his seat with considerable effort. He directed his attention to the front of the court room, where Admiral Morris was sitting in judgment. He knew the man didn't like his Uncle Harm, so he wondered what would happen with this case. Neither side had much to go on, as far as he was concerned. The captain was technically correct, but Harm was morally right. And emotionally. No matter what the military proscribed, emotions were still evident. Appealing to them sometimes got off the worst offenders. Not that his uncle would ever do that, he believed in justice, but it did happen. He sighed and hoped the closing arguments would come soon. He'd sat in on other cases, more exciting ones, murders and stuff. Some Seaman in trouble over visiting his kid sister's graduation was nothing. 

"No further questions, Your Honor." Harm turned away from the witness and headed back to his seat. He spotted AJ in the back and flashed him a grin. "Hi," he mouthed before settling into his seat. He leaned over and whispered to Mac, "Little AJ's here." 

Mac grinned at her partner. "He's not so little anymore," she pointed out wryly. She glanced to the back of the court room. Most of the kids were paying attention, even if not completely. AJ simply looked bored out of his skull. "Maybe you should find a reason to shoot off another automatic weapon. Our godson looks bored." 

Harm wrinkled his nose at her suggestion. "Not me. It's your turn to be chewed out by Chegwidden." 

"Not to mention Morris. Let's just get this ridiculous case over with. This captain is a pompous, overblown jerk who should never have been put in command. He rubs me the wrong way. He reminds me of someone, but I can't think who..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly. 

Harm quirked an eyebrow silently. 

Admiral Morris cleared his throat. "Admiral Rabb," he repeated, obviously annoyed. 

"Sorry, sir." Harm stood. "The defense rests." 

"Very well, then, Admiral. You may proceed with closing arguments." The Admiral leaned back in his chair. 

Harm stood slowly. "Probably reminds you of Brumby," he teased Mac as he walked over to the jury box to begin his closing. 

Mac sputtered in disbelief. Mic Brumby was a good man. He had his low points, but he was a good friend, even after the divorce five years ago. 

AJ grinned as he read his uncle's lips. Brumby-bashing again. Uncle Harm had sure disliked the Australian. AJ hadn't known him, really. He'd just heard stories, but some of them were doozies. If his mom and dad ever found out all the information he gleaned from Tiner and the Gunny, he'd be a dead man, but it sure was interesting. He sat back in his seat and listened to Harm work his magic on the members. 

Harm finished his closing argument and the prosecution wrapped theirs up in a few minutes. The Admiral dismissed the jury to deliberate and Harm headed over to AJ with a smile. "What are you monkeys up to?" he asked with a mock-glare at him and Andy. 

"Nothing, sir!" Andy replied, stifling a chuckle. Knowing AJ for nearly five years, he knew when to be scared of the Admiral, and when he was joking. 

"You weren't giving your teacher a hard time, were you?" he asked, glancing at the young woman who was crouched down next to a young girl. 

"Of course not, Uncle Harm," AJ retorted quickly. "Didn't you know? We're little angels." 

A hearty laugh bubbled up from Harm's insides. "Riiiiiight," he drawled disbelievingly. "So you're staying with me tonight, right, kiddo?" he asked, changing topics rapidly. 

"Yeah. And Sarah's staying at Aunt Mac's. They're gonna do girl stuff," AJ made a face. "Why do fifth grade girls always want to be in the sixth grade? It's not that different, but Sarah won't believe it. I mean, she's always hanging around me when I have my friends over. And mom says I have to be nice." He grimaced. "We can't ever have any fun when she's around. She always horns in on our conversations and anything we say in front of her will be all over the fifth grade girls' gym class the next day." He looked at Harm hopefully. "Please tell me we'll watch basketball or something. You do have a TV now, right?" 

Harm nodded, leaning up against one of the benches and crossing his arms. "Sure do, got it months ago. If you visited more, you'd know that," he teased. "I guess you don't have time for me, now that you're an important middle-schooler and all." He grinned. "And, yeah, we can watch basketball. I think the Knicks are playing." 

"Good." AJ glanced over at his teacher, who was getting them ready to go back to school. "Uncle Harm, can I just stay here? By the time we get back to school, the buses will be there, and I'll have to catch one right back here. I know she won't talk about the trip until tomorrow." 

"I don't know, let me check with Ms. Johnson." Harm strode across the room and spoke to the teacher quietly, indicating his godson across the room with a brush of his hand. Ms. Johnson shook her head at first, but after Harm gave her a flyboy grin and pleaded with her a little, she relented. "All set," he said, walking back to the boys. 

AJ grinned victoriously. "All right!" He lowered his voice when his classmates looked at him. "Um, maybe you and Aunt Mac could come in and talk to my class tomorrow or something? That way Ms. Johnson wouldn't be so upset about breaking a tiny school rule." He stared pleadingly up at his uncle. He knew Harm would give in. He had to. 

Mac came up behind her partner. "You talking your uncle into something we don't want to do, AJ?" 

"No, ma'am," the young boy denied. "Just hoping you and Uncle Harm would come in and talk to my class. The teacher would appreciate it. Something about making school come alive for us." He glanced again at his classmates. "Please?" 

Chuckling, Harm turned to Mac. "Your call, Mac. I'm up for it." 

"Sure, anything for our godson. Chloe is picking up Sarah after school for me, so I'm sure she'll be willing to stop by and talk to Ms. Johnson. I'm leaving early today, flyboy. I thought you were, too." She raised an eyebrow at her handsome partner. "Spending some quality time with those we love?" she mocked a seminar they'd been sent to earlier that year. Partnership seminars were the stupidest idea anyone had ever come up with. 

"Well, in this case, it's true," he smiled. "AJ and I are heading out as soon as the jury comes back." 

AJ grinned. "Can we stop at Beltway Burgers for dinner?" 

Mac laughed at the expression on her partner's face. "What can I say? The boy has good taste." 

AJ high-fived his aunt and waved to Andy as the class departed. "Let's get out of here, uncle Harm." 

"The boy has *your* taste," Harm muttered accusingly. "We have to wait for the verdict, AJ," his uncle reminded him. He glanced at his watch. "But it shouldn't be too much longer." 

An hour later, AJ had kissed Mac goodbye (quite reluctantly) and he and Harm were in the lawyer's new Porsche, heading towards Union Station. 

AJ carried in his duffel bag and dropped it on the floor next to Harm's couch. He sat down restlessly, waiting for his uncle to change and whatever. They could watch the basketball game. And they could talk. He grimaced slightly. He wanted to talk to his uncle, he was cool, but it wasn't going to be comfortable. He wondered if he could talk Harm into letting him check his e-mail tonight. Maybe Julie had written. He brightened at the thought. 

"What do you want to do first?" Harm called from the bedroom. He pulled a grey t-shirt with "Navy" across the chest over his head and slipped into his sweats. He loved the chance to spend time with AJ. The kid almost wasn't a kid anymore, and it was getting more and more interesting to talk to him--almost like talking to an adult. 

"Food," AJ replied definitively. "I'm hungry, uncle Harm. You didn't stop at Beltway." He welcomed the opportunity to avoid any deep discussions with his uncle for a little bit longer. 

"You don't need that crap," Harm argued. "I have a cheese pizza in the freezer." he offered. 

"Oh, and pizza is so much more nutritious than a burger," AJ snorted, but immediately moved to the freezer to rummage for the aforementioned frozen entree. He lifted it out and read the instructions, turning on the oven and placing the pizza in, setting his wristwatch to time the eight minutes before he would receive a freshly baked pizza. Finishing, he wandered back into the living room and sank down to the couch, searching for the TV remote, anything to occupy his hands. 

"Actually," Harm began, but decided not to debate the merits of cheese vs. meat. "Hey, AJ," he said offhandedly as he pulled out cups, plates and napkins. "What's going on in your life? Anything new?" 

AJ froze. "Um, sort of." 

"Really?" Harm's interest was piqued. "Speak freely," he teased. 

"Well," AJ found the remote and flicked on the TV, flipping aimlessly from channel to channel. "There's this girl," he rushed out. 

Harm walked over and calmly pushed the power button on the TV. "Talk to me," he said quietly. He sank onto the couch next to his godson. 

"She kind of reminds me of Aunt Mac. She's my best friend, Uncle Harm, but she moved. I miss her a lot. I didn't think it was possible to miss anyone so much." AJ shifted on the seat. "How do you know when you're in love?" 

His blue eyes widening to the size of saucers, Harm took a deep breath. "You know, AJ, I wish I knew," he began honestly. "I think when you know someone inside and out and you love them anyway, *because* of their flaws, not despite them, I think that's a good sign." He paused for a second, glancing at his godson. He really was growing up. "I think another way to tell when you're in love is when you can't imagine not seeing that person every day...and when you can't see them, you feel like a part of you is missing. Does that make sense?" 

"Is that how you feel about Aunt Mac?" AJ asked thoughtfully. 

Harm started to protest. "Yes, but it's different with your Aunt Mac. She and I have been partners so long that it's almost like we're married." 

"Oh." AJ nodded, not understanding, but he didn't push it. "Uncle Harm, nobody will tell me much about Aunt Mac when she was a little girl. But today, she looked so sad when you were talking about high school graduation. Why?" 

"There's a lot about your Aunt Mac that she doesn't want people to know, AJ," he began softly. "I think you should ask her about that." With a knowing look, Harm continued, "Besides, stop trying to change the subject. Tell me more about this girl." 

"I'm not changing the subject," AJ protested as his watch went off. "Pizza's ready." He jumped up and grabbed his uncle's ridiculous lobster oven mitts, pulling the bubbling pie out of the oven and carefully depositing it on a cutting board. He cut himself two pieces, and three for Harm, before heading back to the couch. He felt more comfortable talking there. "Julie's my best friend. No one's told me much about Aunt Mac, but I think her life was kind of like Julie's. Julie and her mom moved because her dad was hurting her and her little brother. Julie sometimes stays with him. She says her mom's not strong enough to have full custody. She thinks her dad isn't that bad, but my dad doesn't do stuff like that, Uncle Harm. I want to protect her from him. It's not fair. And I'm scared she won't like me anymore if I say stuff about her dad. She's kinda touchy about him." AJ slumped into the welcome embrace of the couch, tired after giving so much detail to his uncle. He didn't talk to his mom and dad about stuff like this, because they wouldn't understand. Or, his dad would, but AJ didn't think he could help with this problem. Uncle Harm could. After all, he was in love with Aunt Mac, or at least his mom said so. 

Harm's heart was tearing for his godson. He wanted nothing more than to fix everything for AJ, but he knew he couldn't. "Well, I'll tell you what, AJ. There's not much we can do unless Julie's mom is willing to accept our help. But you can give my phone number to her mom and let her know that we're willing to do everything we can to help." He reached out and slid his arm around AJ's shoulders comfortingly. "I know how you feel," he said, his voice barely audible. "I wish I could protect your Aunt Mac from all the bad things in life." *Like Brumby,* he thought. *And Dalton, and her ex-husband.* "It's just not possible. All you can do is be there for Julie if and when she wants to talk. Make sure she knows you're there." 

"I know. I like her as more than a friend, though, Uncle Harm." AJ paused and took a deep breath. "Uncle Harm, how old were you the first time you had sex?" 

All the color drained from Harm's face and he dropped his hands into his lap. It was all he could do to keep breathing. "I was sixteen," he replied evenly. His policy had always been to be honest with AJ, and he wasn't going to start waffling and fudging the truth now. "But it was a mistake. I wish I'd waited longer." 

"But most of the kids in my class are already..." AJ trailed off. "I know they say you should wait and all, but I really like Julie. I think I love her." 

Harm sucked in a deep breath. He knew that what he said in the next few minutes, and how he said it, could mean the difference between AJ making a big mistake he'd regret later, and him waiting until he was old enough to handle it. "If you really love her, then you won't even think about sex until you're both at least seniors in high school. You know why?" 

"Why?" 

"Because no twelve year old girl, or boy for that matter, knows exactly what love is. And no one your age is ready for the resposibilities of sex." Before AJ could take offense at being classified as too young for something, Harm went on. "First off, there are diseases, and pregnancy. And as much as you might want to be with Julie, if you get her pregnant, all the responsibility is on her shoulders. And you're not even thirteen, neither of you is ready to have a baby." 

"She wouldn't get pregnant. If you're careful, it won't happen. And we'd be careful. And disease? It's not like either of us has anything." AJ glared at his uncle. "Besides, how do you know twelve-year-olds don't know what love is? Were you in love when you were twelve? I know what I feel!" 

"AJ, calm down." Harm lowered his voice a notch, putting a commanding tone to it. "I'm not arguing with you over how you feel. I was not in love at twelve, but I'm not saying you can't be." He paused, sighing softly. "You can be as careful as you want about pregnancy, but no birth control is one hundred percent effective. There's always a risk. Did your mom tell you she was on the pill when she got pregnant with you *and* with Sarah?" 

AJ's eyes widened. "Really?" He relaxed slightly. "What should I do, Uncle Harm? I really love Julie, and I'm afraid for her, and for me. Last Christmas, she and her brother were with her dad. He got mad at them for something, and threw them out. There was snow on the ground and they were in shorts and barefoot. Julie said they had to walk to a 7-11 so they could call their mom. She came and got them, but they went back to their dad the next day. I don't want to scare her, and I don't want to lose her, but I'm scared something really bad will happen to her." AJ shifted again. "I'm also scared she'll find someone she likes better than me," he said quietly. "Like Aunt Mac did to you." 

"Let's address one thing at a time," Harm began, reaching out to pat AJ's hand. "Where does Julie's dad live?" 

"He lives near here. Her mom moved them to Westminster, though." AJ shrugged. "Julie hates it. She says even though there's a college there, it's just a small town. She wants to move back to D.C." 

"Okay," Harm said thoughtfully. "Tell Julie that next time there's a problem, instead of calling her mom, she should call you. You tell your parents, and if they're not home, call me. One of us will go get her and she can stay with us as long as she needs." A tiny smile flitted across Harm's lips. "As for Julie finding someone else...if you love her, AJ, you have to let her live her own life. I love your Aunt Mac dearly, and I want her to be happy more than anything. More than my own happiness, even. And if she's happy with someone else, then that's how it has to be. You can't make her love you, no matter how much you want to. Understand?" 

"Yeah," AJ said, sounding depressed. "But she's not with anyone else, so maybe she does like me." He looked up slyly. "Aunt Mac's not with anyone else, either. Why don't you see if she'd be happy with you? After all, you said you love her dearly," AJ quoted. "Besides, she loves you, too. Mom says so." He clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops." 

"It's because I love Mac that I don't bring it up, AJ," Harm explained. "She's my best friend. We have a wonderful relationship and I don't want to endanger that." He smiled. "But you're right. Since Julie isn't with anyone else, you might take it as a sign that she likes you." 

AJ shrugged, admitting defeat. "I hope so." He cast another glance at his uncle. "But you should tell Aunt Mac. You know my mom will eventually trick some of this out of me. And then she'll meddle again. If I were you, I'd tell Aunt Mac while I had the chance to plan it." He set his plate on the coffee table. "Can we watch TV now?" he requested plaintively. Talking about feelings was hard work. 

Chuckling softly, Harm reached for his now-cold pizza. "Sure," he said, trying to wrap his mind around the thoughts swirling inside. "How'd you get so smart?" he asked around a bite of cheese. 

"Easy," AJ replied impishly. "I spent a lot of time with Aunt Mac." 

Still laughing to himself, Harm leaned back against the couch and took a sip of beer. The phone chose that moment to ring. He picked up the receiver quickly. "Rabb," he said. 

"Hey, squid. Would you and AJ like to go to dinner? I believe I've been conned by Sarah and Chloe. They want to go to Plato's. I could really use the company." 

"Lemme check." Harm covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Can you handle a little estrogen? The chicks want us to go to dinner." 

AJ grinned and nodded. 

"I heard that, sailor," Mac growled on the other end of the line. "You'd better watch it, or I'll kick your six from here to hell and back." 

"Where are we going?" AJ inquired, laughing as he heard his aunt go into Marine mode on Harm. 

"You know you love it, jarhead," Harm teased. "To Plato's," he told AJ quickly. "We'll be there in half an hour." 

"How fast are you planning on driving, stickboy? We'll see you there in about 45 minutes, all right? You've got our godson in the car with you. Quit driving that car like it's a Tomcat, because it just doesn't compare. And can you imagine if his mother found out you were planning on getting to College Park from your place in 30 minutes?" 

"His mother won't find out," Harm replied pragmatically, "because you're not going to rat on me. See you there!" He hung the phone up and turned to AJ, rolling his eyes. "Women. Can't live with 'em, can't get 'em locked in the brig." 

AJ nearly fell over with laughter. "If Aunt Mac heard you say that you'd be dead." He followed his uncle out to the Porsche. "Will you take me into school tomorrow, Uncle Harm? This car is awesome." 

"When did I become Mac's punching bag?" Harm wondered aloud as he unlocked the car. "Sure, kiddo. We can impress the girls," he laughed. 

"You've always been Aunt Mac's punching bag," AJ retorted as he slid into the passenger seat. "Let's go." 

Harm laughed again, peeling out of the alley and heading towards the restaurant. They pulled into the parking lot, as promised, 35 minutes later. 

AJ glanced around, not really expecting to see his aunt's truck. His guess proved accurate as he didn't see it anywhere. He followed his uncle into the diner so they could get in line behind the college students that frequented the place. Maybe they could get a table before the girls got there. His mouth watered at the smell of chocolate cake. 

"Table for five," Harm told the waitress. They were seated at a round table in the back and he ordered a Coke for himself, and a bottled water for Mac. 

AJ smirked. "You know her well enough to order for her?" He looked at the waiter. "Coke." 

"We've been together for almost fifteen *years*, AJ. That's longer than most married couples." 

"My point exactly," the boy replied smugly. 

"What?" Harm asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Your relationship is stronger than most married couples have. Most of my friend's parents are divorced. You and Mac have been together for fifteen years. All you really need is the whole physical aspect. Emotionally, you two are already tied together more firmly than anyone I know." 

"That's what you don't understand, AJ, and you won't for a long time. The physical aspect is so much more than physical." Harm shifted so that he was facing his godson. "It's emotional, to the core. To make love to someone you truly love," he continued, lowering his voice, "is to give up every bit of control and turn yourself over to passion. It's not as easy as just 'doing it'." 

AJ lowered his gaze uncomfortably. Talking to his uncle had helped, for sure, but this was downright weird. "There's Aunt Mac," he said with relief, waving the trio to their table. 

"Hey, AJ," Mac greeted her godson. "Has Harm been giving you a hard time? Tell me if he has, and I'll make sure to kick his six for you." 

AJ laughed and shook his head. 

"No, Mac," Harm replied, standing as the girls came in. "We've had a nice talk, actually." He smiled at the other two. "Hey Chloe, hi Sarah." 

"Hey, Uncle Harm!" Sarah gave him a big hug before sliding into the seat next to her brother. "Hey, AJ," she said softly. 

"Hey, Harm," Chloe greeted her big sister's friend warmly. She leaned over and gave him a hug before sliding in next to Sarah and tugging on AJ's hand. "C'mon over here, kiddo, I want to see how tall you've gotten." She smiled triumphantly as she waited for Mac to realize she'd been forced into sitting exactly where they wanted her...next to Harm. 

Harm glanced up at Mac and grinned. "Looks like you're stuck next to me, Ninja Girl." He patted the seat beside him. 

Mac smiled softly. "I wouldn't call it stuck," she reprimanded gently. "I certainly don't mind." 

AJ and Chloe exchanged grins of delight as they shared a menu. 

Harm rested his arm on the back of the booth as Mac took her seat. He dropped it down onto her shoulder. "I think we were set up," he murmured, leaning close to her ear. 

Sarah glanced from Harm to Chloe. "What's so funny?" she whispered. 

"You'll understand when you're older," AJ told her.   
  
Sarah stuck her tongue out. "You're only two years older, *Albert*." 

"Don't call me Albert," AJ protested. "Mini-Mac," he added as an afterthought. 

"Then don't be a dipwad. And, FYI, I'm proud to be Mini-Mac. At least my namesake has *hair*." 

"I'm gonna get you," AJ growled, reaching over Chloe to get to his sister. "And FYI went out with that old TV show that Mom watched, loser." 

Sarah ducked behind Chloe. "Dream on, Jethro," she growled. "I'm gonna be a Marine, and then I'll be able to squish you with my boots!" 

Harm cleared his throat menacingly. "AJ, Sarah, stop *now*." 

"Ok, Uncle Harm," AJ acquiesced, whispering to his sister, "Navy is better!" 

Chloe firmly clamped him around the neck. "Behave, AJ. You're the eldest, you're supposed to set an example. Besides, you know Mac can kick any squid's six any day of the week with one hand tied behind her back." 

Harm chuckled. "Except mine," he protested. "But Sarah's right, AJ, you'd better watch out. One day she might be as big as you...you never know." He dropped the subject as the waitress came to take their orders. 

Chloe grinned after she placed her order for a salad. "So, Mac, did I tell you what I'm doing to pay for the last two years of college?" 

Mac shook her head. "What do you mean, pay for? Your dad should be able to handle college payments easily." 

"Maybe, but I don't think he should have to," Chloe shrugged. She looked to Harm. "Since Mac's not interested, maybe you are." 

"Fascinated," Harm said, leaning over. "But let me guess first. You're....working in a stable?" 

"They don't pay enough." 

"You took a job as a fashion model in New York?" Harm guessed, taking a sip of his soda. 

Chloe glanced disparagingly at her flannel shirt and faded jeans. "Not hardly. It's not fair, even over-the-hill Mac looks better than I do. No offense, Mac." 

Mac shrugged. 

Harm grinned, glancing from Mac to Chloe. "I've gotta agree with you there. She's definitely a looker," he teased his partner. "Then tell me, what *are* you doing?" 

Mac slugged him gently as Chloe replied. "I've enlisted in the Marines." 

Mac's jaw dropped and she looked at her partner, waiting for his response to the girl they had watched grow up. 

"The Marines?" Harm echoed disbelievingly. "Wow. Uhm....wow. That's quite a step." 

Chloe shrugged. "Not really. I've always wanted to be like Mac. She saved my life." She stared uncomfortably at the table. "My partner supports me." 

Harm smiled broadly. "Well, I think that's great, don't you, Mac?" 

In shock, Mac stuttered, "If it's what she wants." She studied the 20-year-old intently. "What partner?" 

Chloe said softly, "Her name is Kristin. We've been together for two years." She met Mac's eyes, expecting censure, but not finding it. 

Under the table, Harm squeezed Mac's hand. "That's wonderful," he said softly. "And it's going to be even easier on you, now that the policy's been changed," Harm commented, referring to the months-old abolition of the "don't ask, don't tell" policy. The new "open arms" policy was in effect and seemed to be widely accepted. There would always be exceptions, but it was a different military from when he enlisted. 

Chloe met his eyes steadily. "Kris is studying psychology. I'm going into law, like Mac. There are too many people out there who take advantage of the weak. I want to help stop it. Think I could find a job some day, Admiral?" she asked lightly. "I mean, everyone knows you'll be the next JAG." 

"Absolutely," Harm said seriously. "Even if I'm not, I'll put in a good word for you with the higher-ups." 

"Thanks." Chloe grinned and ruffled AJ's hair. "How's school, buddy?" 

"It's pretty good, Chlo," AJ used the nickname he'd christened her with while a toddler. "I can't believe we had to sit through a field trip to JAG today, though. It was so boring." 

Sarah looked up at her brother with wide eyes. "Lucky. We just went to the planetarium." 

"At least it's different," AJ argued. "We've been to JAG so much that there's nothing new on a boring field trip where we're supposed to learn stuff." 

"Well, yeah, but then you're a step ahead of everyone else," Sarah shot back. "You already know all the answers." 

"But it's boring," AJ threw back at her. "I might get good grades that way, but coasting through school won't get me into Annapolis." 

Sarah shook her head and glanced at Mac. "Tell him to stop arguing with me?" 

Mac shook her head. "He has a point, Sarah. Coasting through school isn't a good idea." 

Harm looked at his godson proudly. "You're absolutely right, kiddo. If you want to get into the Navy, you have to do your best." 

Sarah started to whine a little. "I'm not coasting, I'm just saying it's not bad if you already know the answers once in a while!" 

Chloe supported the young girl. "Come on, everyone enjoys a break in school every once in awhile. Sarah's not saying that every day should be easy, but sometimes it's nice to be able to catch your breath." 

"Yeah, that's it." Sarah smiled brightly. "That's what I meant." 

"Su-u-ure," AJ rolled his eyes. "You'll just agree to whatever will get you off the hook." 

Sarah slouched down in her seat, crossing her arms and fighting back tears. "Jackass," she muttered to herself. Why couldn't he ever just let her be? 

"Watch your language, young lady," Mac warned her goddaughter. She turned to AJ. "Stop pestering your sister, AJ. We all know what she meant, and you can't deny that you've wanted a break every now and then." 

Sarah bit her tongue, fighting the urge to talk back to Mac. She knew better...she'd been the recipient of several dressings-down from her aunt. She just slouched further down in her seat and growled to herself. 

Mac sighed and rested her head on Harm's shoulder, stifling a yawn. She perked up when their food arrived. 

Harm rubbed her arm gently, winking across the table at Sarah. "Later," he mouthed to her, reaching for his salad. 

Sarah smiled at her uncle. Just like with her dad, she was Uncle Harm's princess. Whatever was wrong, if he *could* fix it, he did. She took a bite of her chicken finger and tried to look happy. 

"Don't try anything, flyboy," Mac whispered in his ear. "I saw you wink at Sarah. You and Bud absolutely spoil her." 

"She's my only goddaughter, Mac," Harm said firmly, in a serious tone that said for Mac not to interfere. "I don't spoil her, anyway." 

Chloe grinned as she watched them interact. She'd never understood why they hadn't gotten together long ago, but Mac had married Brumby. He had turned out to be a nice guy, much to her surprise, but their marriage had ended. Mac had never confided the reason to her, and she didn't ask. "Don't you kids have to be up early in the morning?" she addressed AJ and Sarah. 

Sarah nodded, her eyes already drooping. "I'm not tired, though," she said through a yawn. 

"Sure you're not," Chloe said fondly. "Just like Mac's not tired," she pointed at her big sister. "Harm, if you drive Mac home, I'll take AJ and Sarah in her car." She winked at AJ. 

"Yeah, Harm, I'll help keep Chloe awake on the drive back to your place," he supported her. "Then Aunt Mac can get a little bit of sleep." 

Harm glanced over at Mac, who looked like she was about to fall on her tuna melt. "Sounds like a plan. Come on, jarhead." 

"No way, squid. I don't need a ride. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home," Mac retorted. 

"I didn't say you weren't capable," Harm replied. "I don't mind." 

"Come on, Mac," Chloe cajoled, "I'm dying to drive your truck. You've only had it for a few months. You finally traded in that Corvette, and I never had a chance to drive it. I figure I deserve a chance at the truck." 

Mac sighed and nodded. She pulled out her credit card to pay the bill the waiter had delivered. "Then we'll see you at Harm's in about 45 minutes." 

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Mac, we'll behave. We'll only go ten or fifteen miles over the speed limit, as opposed to thirty like your partner." 

Harm winked at Chloe. "I'll be careful, I promise." He held up his hand in a Boy Scout salute. "See you there." 

Mac worriedly gazed after the trio as Chloe pulled out. She turned to her partner. "I know she's an adult, but I can't help but worry. It's my job as part-time parent." 

"I know," Harm said softly, his eyes following the truck. "I don't blame you." He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Mac was silent for a moment before beginning, "I had an interesting evening with Chloe and Sarah. Did you know that Harriet's told her children we're madly in love and denying it?" 

"Yeah," Harm said with a chuckle. "AJ told me as much." He glanced sideways at Mac. "Crazy, isn't it?" 

"Crazy, yeah," Mac echoed softly. 

"Absolutely," Harm said. His voice was less than affirmative, though. 

Mac unconsciously dropped her hand to his thigh. "Sarah told me AJ has a girlfriend." 

Harm swallowed consciously, his heart beating a little faster. "Kind of," he said, unwilling to divulge much, since he wasn't sure how much AJ wanted to share with his aunt. "It's really sweet how much he cares about her. He wants to protect her." 

Mac absently began rubbing her hand up and down his denim-clad leg. "I take it he confided in you and you won't tell me? Come on, he doesn't talk to me as much anymore. I'm not good enough for guy stuff. I get secondhand information from Sarah, but she doesn't know much either." She shifted closer to his warmth. "Your heater's not working very well." 

Harm wrapped his free arm around Mac's shoulders as well as he could with bucket seats. "I know, I've got to take it in," he muttered absently. "I can't tell you, Mac." He looked at her briefly, his blue eyes pleading with her to understand. "At least not until I ask AJ. He told me this in confidence, I don't want to break that." 

Mac sighed. "I know. I just miss him." She snuggled closer to him. "We really ought to do something about the kids always setting us up." 

Harm craned his neck to look down at Mac, whose head was now resting on his shoulder. "And exactly what would we do about that, Mac?" he asked quietly. 

"I don't know, Harm. We should make sure they understand we're just friends, right?" She looked up to him for guidance. 

Harm nodded, unconvincingly, and pulled the car off to the side of the road. He turned to face Mac and reached for her hands. "Is that all you want us to be?" he asked, his voice trembling. 

"I...I don't know, Harm." She looked down at their joined hands and pulled them to her lips so she could kiss his knuckles. "We've been friends for so long that I'm not sure we can move past that," she mumbled, her tongue flicking across his thumb as she answered him. 

"Do you want to try?" Harm asked, shifting his fingers underneath her hand so he could stroke Mac's palm. 

Mac drew in a sharp breath at the sensation he was evoking. "I don't know. Are you ready to let go, Harm?" 

"Is it eternity yet?" he teased, recalling their conversation in Australia, more than ten years before. Harm leaned in, his breath catching in his throat. 

"Yes," she whispered, meeting his lips with her own. She smiled into his kiss. "Eternity and beyond, Harm." 

His stomach was in knots as Harm kissed Mac. His fears melted beneath her warm lips, his hands tangling themselves in her hair. 

Mac moaned with the feel of his hands, large and tender, always protecting her from danger. Her own threaded through his hair and she struggled to get closer to him, realizing in frustration that there were some problems with expensive sports cars, namely bucket seats. 

Harm sighed against her mouth, reaching across the armrest to caress her thigh. "You know, the kids are expecting us," he said quietly. His fingers gently explored the silky softness of her milk-chocolate hair. 

"Right, the kids," Mac muttered as her hands played along his back. "They're old enough to be alone for the night. Chloe's with them." She moved in for another kiss. 

Harm smiled, tasting Mac's sweetness against his lips. "You taste like strawberries," he murmured. "I knew you would." 

"Mmm," was Mac's only reply as her right hand slid down his chest and gently tugged the bottom of his T-shirt out of his jeans. 

Harm grabbed Mac's hand and smiled broadly. "Not here," he murmured. "The Beltway isn't exactly conducive to love-making." 

Mac glanced up. "Damn, you're right. We're near Branch. Traffic backs up here all the time. We'd better move before someone rams us." She reluctantly settled back into her seat, but refused to release Harm's right hand, keeping it firmly in her lap. 

Harm pulled off the shoulder, back onto the highway. He sped towards Georgetown, sneaking looks at Mac the entire way. Their relationship had just spiraled 180 degrees in a matter of minutes. 

Mac leaned back in her seat, letting her mind wander to the revelations of the evening. She'd long suspected what Chloe had admitted that evening. She was happy for the girl and couldn't wait to meet Kristin. Anyone who could calm Chloe even slightly was OK in her book. And Harm...after fifteen years, they were finally getting somewhere. Not that she was desperate. Far from it. But if she admitted it to herself, that was part of the reason, a very small part, but a presence nonetheless, in her break-up with Mic five years ago. 

Harm pulled up in front of Mac's building and cut the engine. "Are you sure?" he asked, worriedly. 

"Sure about what, flyboy?" Mac glanced at him. "About us? After all this time, you bet I'm sure." She raised his hand to her lips once again. "I love you, sailor." 

"I love you, too," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her hard. 

Mac met him evenly, like all partners. She opened her mouth beneath his as her hands slid again to the bottom of his T-shirt, massaging his stomach muscles. Reluctantly pulling away, she muttered, "Let's not give my neighbors a show." 

Grinning, Harm came around to open Mac's door. He held his hand out to her. 

Mac accepted with a flourish, digging for her keys as they walked to her building. As they reached her apartment, a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes. She reached up to kiss him again, pinning him against her door. 

Harm let himself be trapped between Mac and the hardwood door. His hands slid down to her butt, gentle fingers exploring every curve. "Mac," he murmured breathlessly, feeling the hardness straining against his jeans. 

Lost in a haze of delight, Mac barely remembered her idea. Finally struggling to continue, though she desperately wanted to cup him, she inserted her key into the lock, opening the door supporting them. 

Harm stumbled, attempting to recover his balance as the door swung open. 

Mac grinned, making sure he couldn't regain his footing as he landed lightly on the floor. Kicking the door closed, she followed him down, her lips finding his again. "Finally I have you at my mercy. It's only taken me fifteen years," she chuckled. 

Harm grinned, his hands running up the front of her blouse, caressing her everywhere. His mouth mingled with hers, his tongue slipped between her lips. "I'm all yours, sweetie." 

"I love you, squid," Mac whispered amid the tangle of bodies. 

"I love you, too," he repeated, loving the way the words fell so easily from his lips to hers. His hand slid beneath her, and Harm moved in exquisite slow-motion. 

Mac suppressed a sigh. It had been a long time, and had been even longer that she had waited for Harm to be the one making love to her. She slid her hands to his boxers, moving them over his still trim hips and using her feet to kick them off the end of the bed. She moved beneath him, hoping he would get the hint. 

Grinning, Harm positioned himself over her. "I don't need a brick wall to fall on me," he smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked once more. 

"Harm," she growled impatiently, "I'm a more than grown woman, I know my own mind." She wrapped her legs around his waist to emphasize her point.

"I was trying to be a gentleman," he teased as he did what she so obviously wanted. 

Mac sucked in a deep breath. "Gentlemen are annoying," she murmured. "Didn't you know chivalry is dead?" She met his lips in a fierce kiss, her tongue probing the recesses of his mouth as her hands rested on his lower back and butt, applying gentle pressure. 

"Never, my princess." Harm made slow, soft movements, gently rocking against Mac. 

"Princess?" she asked softly, eyes shining up at him. 

"Princess," he repeated quietly, a single tear dangling precariously in the corner of one blue eye. "*My* princess." 

Mac used her thumb to brush the tear away. "Why?" she asked. "What did I do to deserve this? I'm no one special, Harm. You could have so much better." 

Harm stopped moving, his entire body frozen. "Sarah," he whispered softly, bending down to kiss her cheek in the most tender of butterfly kisses. "You are the most special person, especially to me, or I wouldn't be here," Harm assured her. "You're the best I could ever hope for." 

Mac struggled to keep her composure. No man had ever been so tender with her. They were in bed, and Harm was stopping to reassure and comfort her. She didn't think anyone could have such self-control. Her thumb grazed along his cheekbone and down to his jaw before her hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him to her for another long kiss. As they broke apart, she whispered, "I don't understand, but I hope you stay like this for as long as we live." 

"I hope I can make you understand someday," he whispered. 

Afterwards, Mac slowly relaxed in his embrace, tension easing from her body. Her eyes met his quickly before they skittered away, her lashes lowered to avoid his all-knowing gaze. 

Harm let Mac avoid his gaze as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Stop it," he whispered, stroking her arms. 

"I don't know if I can," she confessed quietly. "You've given me more than I've ever known. I don't understand it, Harm." 

"You don't have to understand it, Mac. Just accept it." 

"I'll try," Mac promised, moving closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever." 

"We can," he promised as his hands caressed her back. "We'll just have to take breaks to pee." 

Surprised, Mac couldn't help but let out a snicker. It quickly escalated to full-blown giggles that had her doubled over. Finally calming, she added, "And Beltway burgers." 

Harm chuckled, bouyed by her sweet laughter. "And arugula salads with tofu," he added. 

She made a face. "Yuck. I hate tofu." She closed her eyes contentedly before suddenly sitting up, nearly banging her head on his chin in the process. "The kids!" 

"They're with Chloe," he reminded Mac drowsily. "They're fine." 

"But," Mac protested weakly, "Bud and Harriet entrusted them to our care. And Chloe's on vacation, she shouldn't be pressed into baby-sitting because we decided to jump each other's bones." 

"She offered," Harm said, but he sat up and started to reach for his shirt reluctantly. 

"I know, but I don't feel right about it," Mac replied. "But we do have time for a shower." 

Harm wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, come on then." 

Mac grinned. "We don't have *that* much time, flyboy." She followed him anyway.   
  


* * *  
  


Harm slid his key into the lock and entered the apartment quietly. The lights were all off, so he made his way quietly to the bedroom. He glanced in and smiled broadly. 

"Read it again," Sarah murmured sleepily as she snuggled deeper into Chloe's side. "The part about the prince and the princess and the king who let them get married even though it was against the law." 

Mac stifled a snicker at the obvious correlation. She tugged Harm back to the living room to wait for Chloe. From the looks of it, she would have both kids asleep quickly, and Mac didn't want to disturb them. 

Harm sat down on the couch and tugged at Mac's hand, pulling her onto his lap. 

Sarah smiled up at Chloe. "Think they got the hint?" she asked with a little giggle. 

Chloe grinned at the young girl. "Go to sleep, young lady." She tapped her on the nose. "You have school in the morning." She looked over at AJ. "You, too." 

"Yes, ma'am," he mocked, rolling over and burying his head in the pillow as Chloe slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Sarah snuggled up behind her big brother. "AJ," she whispered. "Do you think Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm will ever get it right?" 

"I think they already did," AJ assured her, glancing at the clock. It didn't take that long to get from Georgetown to Union Station. "Now go to sleep." 

"Okay," Sarah said, pulling the covers tighter around her. 

Harm had his arms wrapped around Mac as Chloe came out of the bedroom. "Hey, Chloe," he said with an embarrassed grin. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Did some sightseeing on your way home?" 

"Uhm, yeah," he chuckled, kissing Mac's neck. 

"Lots," Mac affirmed. "Thanks for taking care of AJ and Sarah." 

"No problem, Mac. But if the two of you plan to get involved in any higher than PG activities, might I suggest I be the one to stay with the kids tonight while you two go back to your apartment?" She looked to Harm for an answer. 

Harm shook his head. "It's okay," he promised. "I think we're done for tonight. And Chloe?" he added softly. "Thanks. We needed that kick in the six." 

"You're welcome. Mac, there's really not enough room on this couch for three. Do you mind if I take your truck back to your place? I assume you're staying here?" 

Mac nodded wordlessly. 

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow. And don't forget that when you drop AJ off at school you promised to stay and talk to the class," Chloe reminded. 

"We won't forget," Harm said. "See you tomorrow." 

Chloe tossed off a mock salute. "Night, guys." She made sure to lock Harm's door behind her. His apartment was in a rough neighborhood. Starting Mac's truck, she waved up at the figures watching her from the window.

* * *

As Chloe went to unlock Mac's apartment door, it swung open. A smiling figure beamed at her from the couch. "I was going to wait in the hall but it was unlocked," Kristin explained. 

Chloe grinned, shutting the door and locking it, making her way to the couch, kicking some of Mac's clothes out of the way, and hugged the other woman tightly. "I missed you," she whispered, brushing Kristen's lips with her own in a quick kiss. 

"I missed you too, Chlo. So how did everything go?" Kristin asked, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and leaning back to look up at her. 

Chloe grinned wickedly. "It went perfectly, Kris. I even had a little help this time around." 

"They did it?" she murmured incredulously. 

"Um, hello, hon, did you miss the clothes on the floor, leaving a trail into the bedroom?" Chloe grinned, brushing a strand of red hair off her lover's face. 

Kristin giggled softly. "I just thought maybe she was a slob," she teased Chloe. "I'm so glad! After everything you've told me, they deserve to be happy." She paused, her smile fading for a moment. "You did tell her, right? About everything?" 

"Yes, I told her about everything," Chloe replied patiently. "Harm, too."   
  
"Good. Then I can sleep easy. Come on, jarhead," Kris giggled. "Let's go to bed." 

"Don't call me jarhead," Chloe grumbled, climbing wearily to her feet. "Maybe I'll get a tattoo..." 

"What should I call you? Devil Dog?" 

"Try what you've always called me, shrink. Chloe," she retorted, leading Kris into the guest room that was Chloe's whenever she visited. "Shoo, Jingo," she chased the dog out. 

"Damn stubborn Marines," Kristin laughed as she climbed into bed. "C'mere, Jingo." The dog hopped up on the bed, happily cuddling up next to the redhead. 

"Figures. A dog has already replaced me in your affections," Chloe mock-pouted as she joined Kris and Jingo. "What's it going to be like when I go off to boot camp?" 

"The cat's going to get your spot on the bed and I'm going to let the ferret drink out of your favorite mug," Kristin shot back sarcastically. "Then I'll consider getting a parrot, so I won't miss your grumbling." She kissed the back of Chloe's shoulder. "Now shut up and go to sleep. I love you." 

"Hey, my favorite mug is going to be hidden away," Chloe retorted. "You are not letting a rodent drink out of it." She wrapped an arm around Kristin's waist, pulling her close so that she was sandwiched between Chloe and Jingo. "I love you," she whispered in the other woman's ear, blowing softly before resting her head against Kristin's back. 

"Then he gets your cereal dish." 

End Ch. 1


	2. New Day Dawning

Chloe Madison stood on the platform with the rest of newly graduated Marines. Eyes straight ahead, she beamed proudly as the drill instructor pinned an Eagle, Globe and Anchor insignia on her breast, shaking her hand in congratulations. Victorious, she glanced out into the audience, scanning for her family and friends.   
  
There they were, in the middle of the third row. Major General Sarah Mackenzie, Admiral Harmon Rabb, Captain Bud and Harriet Roberts and their children, AJ and Sarah; her father, Kyle Madison, and last but certainly not least, her partner, Kristin McGowan. Catching Mac's eye, she smiled, knowing the older woman would be reminiscing. 

Mac smiled at her little sister, reminded of her own graduation from boot camp. It had been the proudest moment of her life, the day she'd graduated she'd joined "The Few." She leaned her head on Harm's shoulder, thinking back to when she'd met Chloe, a scared young girl, and how she'd matured into the young woman now a Private in the Marine Corps. 

Kristin grinned and waved surreptitiously to Chloe, who couldn't move from the "standing at attention" position. "I love you!" she mouthed with a smile. 

When the Drill Instructors finally dismissed the graduates, Kristin took off running and pounced Chloe with a hug. "I'm so proud of you, *Private*," she giggled. 

Chloe threw her arms around the redhead. "Thanks. I can't believe how much I missed you! It was so tough being away from you for all that time!" She pulled away enough to be engulfed in another hug by Mac. She exchanged a high-5 with AJ before draping an arm around Kristin's waist. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party," she grinned. 

Kristin laughed, blushing a little as she saw Harriet take notice of Chloe's arm around her. "Hey," she said, pulling away a little, pushing Chloe playfully, "what's this "we" stuff? I thought Marines were all stoic and stuff. I didn't think ya'll could part-ay!" She raised an eyebrow at Mac for confirmation. "Isn't it against the Corps rules or somethin', General?" 

Mac laughed at the easy banter between the young lovers. "You're not dragging me into this, you two. But Kristin...the Corps are the few, the best of the best, and that refers to *everything* we do. 

Kristin bit back a lascivious reply and merely grinned. "Well, then, let's get on with it. Where's the shindig, baby?" she asked, turning to Chloe. 

"There's a bar not far from here. It's got greasy pizza, old wooden booths, jukeboxes playing oldies, dart boards and pool tables. It's great," Chloe summed up with a laugh. 

"All right!" AJ threw in. 

"Um, then of course, there's a Generous George's since we have small fry with us," Chloe amended hastily. 

Kristin chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Chloe's ear. "This is why we're not having kids for a *long* time." 

"Aw, honey, you want to wait?" Chloe teased softly. Turning to the rest of the group, she offered, "Kris and I'll take her car. You can follow us." 

"Okay, come on. AJ, Sarah, you're with Mac and me. March!" Harm laughed as Sarah snapped to immediate attention. 

"Aye, aye, sir," AJ snapped crisply. He turned to his sister. "What kind of pizza do you want? I want pepperoni."   
  
"Sausage and pineapple!" Sarah answered immediately, always to the contrary. "But I'll get pepperoni if you really want it," she grinned happily. "Hey, Chloe!" she called to the girls as they were walking towards the car. "Can I wear your pin?" 

"It's the emblem of the Marine Corps, Sar," Chloe explained patiently. "And you have to promise to be very careful with it, okay?" She started to unpin the badge, when Mac covered her hand.   
  
"I'll let her wear mine. I wouldn't be in as much trouble as you would if she lost it. Would that be okay, Sarah?" 

Sarah nodded with a huge smile. "I just wanna practice wearing it, so I can see how it looks. I'm gonna have one someday, y'know," she said, talking to no one in particular. 

"No way am I gonna be related to a jarhead," AJ protested. "Mom, Dad, how could you let her do that? Navy's the best!" 

"It's her decision," Bud told his son firmly. "Besides, some of the best officers and people I know are Marines. Look at your Aunt Mac. Or what about Chloe?" He grasped his son's shoulder. "Every person has the right to choose the path their life will take." 

AJ nodded reluctantly. "But Navy's still better," he shot at his sister before running ahead. 

Sarah chased him down and dove at his legs, grabbing one in a tight grip. "Marines rule!" she bellowed. "Take it back!" 

Harriet cleared her throat loudly. "Sarah Jane Roberts, act like a lady!" 

Sarah sprang up and dusted herself off, glaring at her brother the entire time. "Yes, ma'am." 

AJ slowly stood up. "That hurt." He cuffed his sister on the back of the head. 

"AJ," Bud warned. 

"Sorry, Sarah," AJ apologized half-heartedly. 

"This is Chloe's day. The two of you will behave or we'll go back to the hotel and sit in the room until it's time to go home," Bud informed his children firmly. 

"Yes, sir." AJ nodded. "Marines are okay too, I guess." 

"I'm sorry, too," Sarah said softly. "Didn't mean ta' hurt ya." 

"It didn't really hurt. Just surprised me." AJ shrugged uncomfortably. "Let's go," he urged the rather involved Chloe and Kristin, who had been easily ignoring the whole spat. 

Pulling away from Kristin's embrace, Chloe mumbled, "Uh, sure, AJ. I'm ready." She blushed at the knowing grins on the faces of all the adults. "It's about fifteen minutes from here." She slid behind the wheel of Kristin's convertible and turned the key in the ignition, watching in the rear view mirror for the rest of the party to join them. 

Kristin tugged uncomfortably at her seat belt. She turned her head and simply stared at Chloe as they headed towards the restaurant. 

"What's wrong, Kris?" Chloe demanded softly, glancing at her sideways. 

"Nothing," she said softly, reaching over to take Chloe's free hand. She squeezed it tightly, as if reassuring herself that her girlfriend was actually there, in the flesh. "Just thinkin'." 

"Kris, this is me. I missed you so much and I can't believe you're here. But I didn't just miss being in bed with you, I missed everything; being your sounding board, talking, watching TV, and doing the Sunday morning crossword. So what are you thinking about?" Chloe inquired patiently. 

Kristin was slightly surprised at the outburst of emotion. Chloe wasn't normally the most open person regarding feelings...a lot of that came from her childhood, leftover fear. "About us," Kristin said with a sardonic grin. "And that for how far we've come, sometimes it doesn't feel far at all." 

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked fearfully. She pulled into the parking lot of Generous George's and turned to fully face the other woman. "I thought things were okay." 

Kristin reached her other hand over and grasped Chloe's. "Between *us*, they're wonderful," she reassured her. "I just mean...." She trailed off with a sigh, not wanting to finish the sentence. "I just hate the way people stare at us sometimes. And I *hate* being the reason that your friends give you that look." 

"What look?" Chloe asked. She gazed into Kristin's cobalt blue eyes for a moment. "No. I know what you're thinking. Harm and Mac - they don't think like that. They're just happy I've found someone. I know they're career military, but it doesn't stop them from being people. I think you and Mac will really get along once you get to know each other. You have a lot in common. And hey, Harm dated a shrink once," Chloe smirked. "And my dad adores you. He may have been a bit uncomfortable at first, but he got over it." She squeezed Kristin's hands gently. 

"I don't mean them," Kristin said, staring at her hands in her lap, where they joined Chloe's. "I mean everyone *else*. I mean the ones that look like they don't want you around their children," she said, pointedly referring to Bud and Harriet, without naming names. 

"Bud and Harriet...they'll get over it," Chloe sighed. "I love AJ and Sarah dearly. I think both of them will be free of any prejudices their parents have; they've been corrupted by me all their lives," she grinned suddenly. "It may take awhile, but they'll be okay with it. And if they're not, it doesn't matter to me. I'm not giving you up for anything. Right before my grandmother died, she wrote me a letter. She told me that she was so sick of hearing about you, and that if I didn't tell you I loved you, she was going to come back from the grave and haunt me. If someone of her generation can accept us, then Bud and Harriet can." Chloe tilted Kristin's chin up to stare into her eyes reassuringly before leaning forward and letting her lips meet those of the woman she'd so missed during boot camp. 

Kristin's heart melted as Chloe's hazel eyes burned a hole right through her. "I missed you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck. "Who else is gonna keep me from going crazy?" she murmured. 

"The ferret," Chloe replied, deadpan. 

Kristin giggled softly, wiping away a tear. "Bob doesn't like me since you left. All I do is bitch and moan." 

"He'll get over it," Chloe promised lightly. "Now, I think we ought to join our families." She broke off when a throat cleared behind her. Turning, she smiled sheepishly at Mac. 

"All right, you two, stop steaming up the car windows. This is a family outing, no higher than a PG rating, got it?" Mac smiled at her little sister and Kristin. The two nearly glowed when together. She hoped Chloe got stationed in the DC area; she wanted a chance to get to know Kristin better. 

"Aw, Mac," Chloe pouted teasingly, "you're no fun." She languorously climbed out of the car and waited for Kristin to join them. 

"I'm really proud of you, kiddo," Mac whispered softly, embracing Chloe once again. "Now, before I start crying like the old woman I am, let's go join everyone, otherwise, Harm will have ordered all veggie for everyone." 

Kristin chuckled softly as she shut the car door. Chloe walked a little ahead of them, anxious to join the group, and Kris seized the opportunity. "Hey, Mac?" she said quietly. 

Mac slowed down, sensing the girl wanted to talk to her privately. Glancing up, she gestured to Harm to take everyone inside so she and Kristin could have a few minutes alone. "Yes, Kristin?" 

Smiling slightly, Kristin reached out and hugged the older woman tightly for a moment. "Thank you. For everything you've done for Chloe." 

Puzzled, Mac returned the hug as she asked, "What I did? I didn't do anything for her. Now you, you have truly opened up my little sister. The two of you look so alive when you're together. I'm so grateful that she found someone like you." 

"What?" Kristin echoed with a laugh. "You saved her life. You don't know how close she was to falling through the cracks, Mac. Chloe was...well, she didn't know she had anyone to lean on until you. And if you *hadn't* come along, I doubt she and I would be together. She had to learn to trust somewhere along the line." 

"And I taught her that?" Mac raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so. I may have laid the foundation, but at that point in my life, I couldn't even trust easily, let alone get a child to believe in warm fuzzy feelings and good people. All I did was get her away from that abusive bastard who claimed to be a father. Chloe and the love of a real family did the rest. When she met you, it was the final piece. She wrote me about you, you know. Often. She didn't come out and say that there was anything, she wanted to save that for in person, I guess. But I could tell she felt more for you than friendship. If I go back through her letters, I can tell when she first started to fall in love with you, when she first started to trust, and how she matured." Mac graced the younger woman with a warm look. "I admire you deeply." 

The blush in Kristin's cheeks deepened with every syllable Mac uttered. "Thank you," she said, staring at the ground. "But I still say you did it!" She looked up, a laughing challenge in her eyes. 

"Then we'll have to agree to disagree on that one, Doctor," Mac teased. "When do you graduate?" 

Smiling as they headed into the restaurant, Kristin replied, "Not for a while. I'm almost done my Masters' work." 

"What do you and Chloe have planned?" Mac asked as they walked into the restaurant. 

"Actually, not much," Kristin answered as they scanned the room and she caught sight of Harm's upraised arm. "Once we find out where she'll be stationed, we're going to decide what to do." 

Mac followed her to the table, sliding into a seat next to Harm and smiling as Chloe patted the seat next to her for Kristin. 

"Hey, Aunt Mac, they've got video games in the basement," AJ eagerly informed her. "Can we play later?" 

"Maybe," Mac answered noncommittally. "It's up to your parents." 

"Mom, can we?" 

Harriet grinned and fished a handful of quarters out of her wallet. "If you go downstairs now and let us have grown-up time, you can go back down after dinner, too. Deal?" 

"Deal!" Sarah said immediately. 

"All right!" AJ cheered as he pocketed his half of the quarters. "Let's go, Sarah!" 

Chloe grinned fondly as the pair disappeared from view. She met Bud's eyes and was gratified to see that he didn't flinch. She turned to Mac. "When are you and Harm getting married?" 

Mac laughed. "We just got together and you want us married? Give us a little time to breathe." 

"Hey, we waited and schemed for fifteen years," Chloe protested. "We deserve some resolution, a happily ever after." 

Harm rolled his eyes, sliding his arm around Mac's shoulders. "I think they're right, Mac." He grinned at the expression on her face. "Whenever you're ready, I am. We've waited way too long already." 

Stunned, Mac turned to look at him. "Was that a proposal, flyboy?" 

Harm shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I don't know. Chloe, did it sound like a proposal?" 

"Sounded like one to me," Chloe grinned. "What do you think, Kris?" 

Grinning like a wildcat, Kristin squeezed Chloe's hand. "Yeah, sure sounded like a proposal to me. What do you think, Harriet?" She turned to the blond with a grin. 

"Oh, for god's sake," Harriet giggled, "say it already, sir!" 

Harm took his cue. "Mac, will you marry me?" 

Her eyes misting, Mac managed to whisper, "Thought you'd never ask." Meeting his lips with her own, she broke away when she heard Chloe and Bud whistling and applauding. Determined to get her revenge, she started to ask Chloe when they'd be attending her wedding to Kristin, but decided not to put the young couple on the spot. Instead, she threatened, "That's okay. I'm going to put you in the worst bridesmaid's dress I can find, Chloe." 

Chloe, who avoided skirts and dresses like the plague, reacted as predicted. "I give, I give! I will never harass you like that again." Sobering, she draped an arm around Kristin's shoulders and affirmed, "Congratulations, you two." 

Harm grinned like an idiot, hardly able to believe he'd just asked that question. 

Nodding her agreement, Kristin piped up. "Yeah, absolutely, congratulations. And, Mac, let me be the first to say, if you get my Chloe in a dress, I'll never let her live it down." She giggled softly, kissing Chloe's cheek. "When's it my turn?" she teased in a whisper. 

"You'd better watch it, or you'll get a public proposal, too," Chloe mock-threatened in her ear, fingering the velvet box in her pocket. 

"I triple dog dare you," Kristin teased, running her fingertips over Chloe's strong shoulders. "You're too chicken, Marine." 

"Wanna bet?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. 

"I'll take that bet, and double your money," Kristin giggled in Chloe's ear. "You propose, and I'll get up on the table and do the two-step." 

Ignoring the knowing stare being aimed at her by Mac, Chloe turned to Kristin. Pulling the small box from her pocket and placing it on the table, she managed, "Kristin Nova McGowan, will you marry me?" 

"Wha?" Kristin stammered. "Chlo, stop fooling!" she dismissed the box as a prank. "That's not funny." 

"Who's playing?" Chloe asked seriously. "Open it," she gestured to the box. 

Kristin blinked a couple of times before reaching over with a shaking hand. She popped the box open and her jaw dropped to the table. "Chloe," she whispered. "It's gorgeous." 

"You really know how to drag this out and strain a girl's nerves," Chloe chuckled nervously. "Kris, will you marry me?" 

Kristin nodded wordlessly, her hands trembling. The little velvet box perched precariously in her palm, about to go tumbling to the floor as she stared at Chloe, unable to form a coherent thought. 

"I could use some verbal confirmation here, love," Chloe murmured. 

"Yes," Kristin whispered, wrapping her arms around Chloe and choking her in a tight hug. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes." 

Now it was Harm and Harriet who started the round of applause. 

Chloe emitted a goofy smile before placing the diamond solitaire on Kristin's left ring finger. "I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead against her fiancee's for a moment before pulling her close and turning back to the table. "Um, Mac, will you be my best man?" she grinned. 

Mac laughed. "Why not? Do the two of you have any idea as to when you're going to tie the knot?" 

Kristin finally recovered enough to tear her eyes away from the beautiful diamond set between two cresting dolphins. "December," she said firmly. "I want a Christmas wedding." 

"Christmas?" Chloe groaned. "Of all the sappy..." she trailed off. "Why not?" she shrugged. "Whatever you want." 

"Hey," Kris said, slightly insulted. "I think it's gonna be beautiful." 

"You tell me when and where," Chloe acquiesced. "I'll go with whatever you want." 

"You do intend to be part of this wedding, right?" Mac eyed her little sister. At the girl's nod, she continued, "Then we expect you to be there at every planning session, even if it's via e-mail because you're on the other side of the world. Got it?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe nodded. 

"Trust me, Chloe, that attitude doesn't work. I tried it," Bud advised. 

Chloe grinned. "Yes, sir. I solemnly vow to be a part of the wedding planning process." 

Kristin grinned, kissing Chloe's cheek softly. "Thanks for embarrassing me," she joked. "Hey!" she said aloud after a moment. "Does this mean I have to get up and do the two-step?" 

The door banged open and Kyle Madison walked into the restaurant. "Hey, Chloe. Hi, everyone," he said, pulling up a chair. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" 

Kristin began to giggle and couldn't stop. 

Mac started to laugh as well, burying her face in Harm's shoulder. 

Chloe rubbed Kristin's back. "Nope, Dad, not a thing," she smiled innocently. 

Kristin laid her head on folded arms and tried to catch her breath between giggles. "No, Dad," she echoed Chloe with a hint of wicked fun in her voice. "Not a thing." 

"Dad?" Kyle repeated with a furrowed brow. "Is she drunk, Chloe?" 

Chloe met her father's gaze steadily. "No, not drunk. How many grandkids did you want, Dad?" she asked wickedly. 

"How many what do I what?" Kyle said. He glanced at Mac with a raised eyebrow. "Mac, what the hell is going on?" 

"Don't look at me, Kyle," Mac shook her head, laughing. "I think they're high on something." 

Finally, Kris couldn't take it anymore. She held out her left hand and showed him the ring with a silent beam of pride. 

AJ and Sarah skidded into the room. "Is the pizza here yet?" AJ demanded breathlessly. "Did we miss anything? Can we have more quarters?" 

Chloe smiled at him while nervously eyeing her father. 

Kyle stared at the ring silently for a moment. "Is that what I think it is?" 

Kristin glanced at AJ with a smile. "No the pizza's not here, yes, you missed two marriage proposals, and yes, there's a ten in my purse for later," she choked out around a smile. 

AJ's eyes widened. "You and Chloe are getting married? Can I come visit you? Who else is getting married?" he rushed. 

"Yes, we're getting married," Chloe replied patiently. "You can come visit us whenever you like, after the honeymoon. And Harm proposed to Mac." 

Sarah turned to her mother with a confused expression. "What's a marriage proposal?" she asked, climbing into Bud's lap. 

"It's when a ma---when someone asks someone else to marry them," Harriet said with a little smile. 

Sarah turned to the two couples with a grin. "Yay!" she clapped. "Do I get to be in the wedding?" 

"We'll see," Chloe replied. "Everything still has to be planned. It depends on whether Kristin has someone in her family she'd like to be a flower girl." 

"I think your Uncle Harm and I are going to have a quiet wedding, sweetie," Mac added. "But you're invited." 

Kristin shook her head slowly as she smiled at Sarah. "I don't know any little girls who could be my flower girl. I don't suppose you'd like that job, huh?" 

"Do I get to wear a dress?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Absolutely. A pretty one, with flowers in your hair and everything," Kristin replied. 

"Count me in!" 

The table shared gentle laughter at the young girl's response. Chloe still gazed at her father. "Dad? Say something," she prompted nervously. 

Kyle's wide grin answered for him. "Congratulations," he said quietly. "I think you're still a little young, but it's up to you." 

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "I couldn't help it. She dared to me." She grinned at Kristin. "Besides, it's not like I haven't had this ring in my pocket for a few months now." 

"Months? And you chose to do it in front of all our friends and the pizza guy?" Kris punched Chloe's arm in mock-anger. 

"Hey, the pizza guy was across the room," Chloe protested as Mac laughed at her. "Watch it, ma'am," she stuck her tongue out at the older woman. "I'll make sure you have some onerous job in the wedding." 

"What'd I do?" Mac laughed. "Besides, Kristin will protect me, Private Madison." 

Chloe merely stuck her tongue out at Mac again. 

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you're going to use it," Bud said automatically. 

"If you say so." Chloe turned to Kristin and kissed her deeply. 

"Hey!" Kris said, laughing and pushing Chloe off her. "Get offa me, there's kids in the room." She turned to Mac. "And you're darn right I'll protect you." She flexed a non-existent arm muscle. "Chloe's like putty in my hands." 

"Airing our private life in public, love?" Chloe inquired teasingly. Her lightheartedness died when a young man joined them at the table. 

"Bryan," she said flatly. "What are you doing here?" she asked the man who had antagonized her all through boot camp. 

"Having dinner, same as you, Madison," the dark-haired man sneered. "I'm here with some friends." He gestured to a group who looked well on their way to being inebriated. 

Harm leaned over toward the younger man, his imposing height evident even from a seated position. "Chloe doesn't look too happy to see you. I suggest you find another table." 

"I'm just wishing her my heartfelt congratulations," Bryan drawled. "It's not every day I get to see one dyke propose to another." 

Chloe flushed but did not deign to respond. 

Mac, however, stood and threatened quietly, "If you come near us again I will make sure you are court-martialed, is that understood. You see, you've just annoyed a Major General, a Rear Admiral and a Captain. Now get out of our sight and out of this restaurant," she ordered. 

Kristin sat silently fuming, her face flushed with anger. 

Chloe turned to her worriedly. "Ignore him, Kris. He's a nobody who gets off on harassing others. He's jealous that he doesn't have anyone."   
  
"He's a parasite on humanity," Kris murmured. "But it's people like him who kill people like us." 

"He's not going to kill anyone, Kris. He's just blowing off steam. He's drunk," Chloe said uneasily. "Besides, I can handle him." 

"The authorities can handle him," Mac corrected sharply. "You can exercise self-defense with restraint, but other than that, you call the police, or the MP's. Understood?"   
  
Chloe nodded, silently offering and receiving comfort from Kristin. 

Kristin nodded as well, wrapping her arms around Chloe's middle and burying her face in her shoulder. "Asshole," she muttered, under her breath. 

Sarah opened her mouth to tattle and Harriet silenced her with a Look. "Momma," she said instead, "why was that man so angry? And what's a dyke?" 

Bud intervened. "We'll talk about it when you're older, Sarah." 

"Dad, I think they're coming back," AJ said tensely. 

Sarah persisted. "Come on, Mom, tell me. I'm old enough to handle it." 

"Sarah," Kristin said quietly, "later, okay?" 

Sensing his sister was about to protest, AJ shook his head at her. "Uncle Harm," he said quietly, pointing over at Bryan as he and his group started to advance on their table.   
  
Harm glanced at Mac as they both stood, Bud solidly next to them, and Chloe on his other side. 

"We don't want your kind in here," Bryan slurred. He started to reach for Kristin. "A real man would fix you." 

Kris slapped his hand away. "Back off. I'm taken." 

Chloe stepped between them and glared menacingly at him. "I've taken you down before, Bryan. I could tonight, but I'll let you salvage your manhood in front of your friends if you leave quietly." 

Bryan started to bluster, but subsided when Kyle Madison stood, adding his threatening bulk next to Harm, Mac and Bud. "I'll get you, bitch," he spat before walking away. 

Kristin started to shake and she sat down heavily on the booth seat. 

Chloe quickly slid in beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," she soothed. 

Mac was about to add her own comfort when AJ managed to squeeze in. "They won't do anything, Kris. They're cowards." He put his own arms around the newest addition to their extended family and squeezed her as tight as his 13-year-old muscles would allow. "He just doesn't understand a love like you have. It's like my mom and dad, or Harm and Mac." 

A few tears rolled down Kris' face as she hugged AJ back. "Thanks, AJ," she said softly. "You know," she said, trying to change the subject, "I don't have any siblings, so I won't ever have a nephew. I'm really glad Chloe has one." 

AJ squirmed. "Ok, enough mushy stuff. Is the pizza gonna be here soon?" Belying his tough words, he gave Kristin another squeeze before slipping out of her embrace. He grinned as the waiter set down three steaming pizzas: one pepperoni, one vegetarian, and one California Dreamin' white pizza. "Yuck! Garlic!" 

Kristin stayed glued to Chloe's side as she reached for a slice of the white pizza. She glanced around the table at everyone, marveling inwardly at the events of the night. 

Mac caught her eye and winked as she bit into a slice of pepperoni. She teased, "I'm with AJ. How can you two," she gestured to Chloe, "eat that stuff? It's even worse than Harm's rabbit food." 

"Hey," Chloe protested, "it's good. They make the best white pizza I've ever tasted. Besides, we're not the only ones who like it." She glanced at Harriet, who was neatly cutting her slice into bite-size pieces and spearing them with her fork. 

Harriet glanced up. "It's good," she defended the pale cousin to the dish Mac was devouring nearly whole. "It's kinda.....funky. Right?" she asked Sarah. 

"Right," Sarah muttered, nearly spitting cheese on her aunt. "Thowwy." 

"Thowwy?" Mac repeated. She looked to Harriet for interpretation. 

"Sorry," Harriet murmured. "She's talking with her mouth full, *again*." 

Sarah swallowed quickly. "Sorry, Mom, sorry, Aunt Mac." She took another big bite and chewed happily. 

AJ grinned and stifled a yawn as he devoured his second piece of pizza. 

"It's about time we get you guys back to the room," Bud interjected. "It's been a long day." 

Mac nodded in agreement. "I'm tired." She looked to Harm suggestively. "Besides, there's plenty of other things to do." 

Harm nearly choked on his Coke. "Yes. You're absolutely right." He wiped his hands on a napkin and winked at Chloe. "I'm sure we can.....go swimming....or whatever." 

Chloe laughed. "You can. I, on the other hand, am taking Kristin back to the room and...oh, yeah, PG. We're going to watch West Wing. It's on a special night tonight. I guess NBC couldn't find anything to oppose Millionaire. Ya know, I can't believe that after Regis retired it was taken over by Geraldo. I mean, why'd they offer it to him?" 

"He works cheap," Kris said with a grin. "Hey, AJ, it sounds like tonight's booked, but what do you say Chloe and I take you and Sarah to see the latest installment in the "Men In Black" series?" 

AJ grinned. "Absolutely. I love Will Smith. I heard he's going to be doing almost a remake of the original, only this time he's the one looking for a replacement so he can retire." 

Chloe interjected, "I hadn't heard that. Too bad. Will Smith is awesome. The movies won't be the same with him." 

"He's still going to do other things," AJ assured her. "He was quoted as saying, 'I need to move on. The MIB movies are some of the best times of my life, but it's time to do something different'." 

"How do you remember all that?" Kris asked, amazed. "I can barely remember people's names!" 

AJ shrugged. "I like stuff like that. If I wasn't gonna be a pilot, I'd want to write movies." 

Chloe ruffled his hair. "Yeah, he used to recite and rewrite 'Winnie the Pooh' for hours on end." She reached for the check. "Let's pay and get back to the hotel. I, for one, do not want to miss the beginning of West Wing." 

"Or the end," Kris giggled. "The end is always the best part. Especially when you rewind it and do it--I mean, watch it again and again and again." 

Sarah frowned slightly, getting the feeling that they were talking grown-up talk over her head again. She yawned and curled up against her daddy's warm chest. 

Mac laughed. "All right, you two. I'd hate for you to miss any of West Wing. I know how horrible that is. And you're right, Kris, the end is definitely the best." She grinned at Harm. 

Chloe grabbed Kris' hand. "We're out of here, guys. We'll meet you in the morning for breakfast?" 

"Friendly's?" AJ asked. 

"Whatever you decide. Call Kris' room, but not too early," Chloe begged. She tugged on Kristin's hand, urging her in the direction of the exit and waving good night to everyone. 

Kristin waved goodbye quickly as she was drug out of the restaurant. "Good night!" 

"G'night, girls. Sleep tight." Harm blushed a little, pulling Mac closer. "Come on," he said, standing up, "let's go get some...sleep." 

Mac grinned as Harm mimicked Chloe, nearly dragging her out of the restaurant. As they passed Kristin's car, she called out, "Get a room, you two!" She laughed as Chloe cursed her. "PG," she hollered as they passed Chloe and Kristin once again. 

"PG my ass, ma'am!" Kristin yelled back, pulling her hand away from Chloe's legs reluctantly. 

"Let's go," Chloe managed to mutter as she pulled away from Kristin long enough to start the car. "Mac has a point. We're in a very public place." She negotiated the streets carefully, not certain of her steadiness. Breathing in the sultry South Carolina air, she observed idly, "I can't wait to get into air conditioning. I can't wait to get back to DC." 

"I don't know," Kris murmured, reaching for the radio buttons. "I kinda like all the heat...the girls wearing next to nothing..." She grinned at Chloe's shorts, riding up her thighs. 

"That part's not so bad," Chloe agreed. "But this is the true South, darlin'. Nice southern belles aren't interested. They still have coming out parties down here." 

"Hey, my parents threw me a party when *I* came out," Kris protested as she found a Trisha Yearwood song on the radio. "And PS, I don't want any 'Southern belles', you dorkus, I want *you*." 

As 'Real Live Woman' played in the background, Chloe lightly bopped her fiancee on the head. "Not that kind of coming out, dopey. Although if that was a tradition, it would be nice...a coming out of the closet party. And you'd better want me, or I'll find someone else who wants my ring. Maybe Bobbi Latham..." 

Kristin slapped Chloe on the leg. "Bite your tongue. That better be the last time I hear another woman's name coming out of your mouth." 

"I'd rather bite your tongue," Chloe returned huskily. "Where's your room?" she asked as they pulled into the parking lot. 

"Be my guest," Kris said, reaching over to run her fingers through Chloe's hair. "266." 

Chloe pulled in near the proper entrance and tugged Kristin toward it. "You have your key I hope?" Without waiting for an answer, the challenged, "Race ya," and took off down the hall. 

Kris walked languidly down the hall, the key dangling from her forefinger. She loved to watch Chloe squirm. She put a little shake in her hips as she went, just to give Chloe something to look at. 

Frustrated, Chloe called out softly, "Kris, I'm gonna get you. You have no idea what it was like in boot camp with a bunch of straight women who ogled the men constantly." 

"Sure I do," Kris replied easily, sauntering up to the door and unlocking it slowly. "Just like being at school with a bunch of giggly, eighteen-year-old whiny brats who only think about sex, twenty-four-seven." She strutted into the room and plopped down in a chair. 

"And we don't?" Chloe countered from her perch on the edge of the dresser. 

"Well, yeah, but we don't go around drooling on everyone we see," Kris corrected. "I only have eyes for you," she giggled. Making her way across the room, she pushed Chloe's legs apart and leaned between them. Leaning up on tiptoe, Kris began to kiss Chloe's neck teasingly. 

Lying in her fiancee's arms an hour later, Kris wrapped her arms around Chloe. "God," she murmured. "I've missed you." 

"Ditto," Chloe dropped a kiss on her forehead. She pulled Kris closer to her, blindly groping for the blanket. She rubbed Kris' back and cradled her head on Kris' shoulder. "I can't believe I voluntarily left you for boot camp. Kick me if I ever decide to do something like that again." 

"Yes, ma'am," Kris whispered tiredly. "Sleep tight, love," she murmured, trailing good-night kisses across Chloe's bare arms. 

Smash. The window shattered into a prism of shards, as a brick came hurtling through the pane. 

"What the hell?" Kristin sat straight up, clutching the bedsheet. "Chloe, what is that?" she asked, her voice cracking as she peered into the darkness, trying to see something, anything. 

"I don't know," Chloe replied grimly, "but I'm going to find out. Get down," she ordered as she reached for her shorts and T-shirt, slipping into a pair of Keds. Cautiously approaching the gaping hole where a window used to reside, she peered out into the dark, trying to see anything. Not finding anything, she slipped out the door, scanning the parking lot below. Shaking her head, she re-entered the room and found the brick where it had landed next to the bed. "I'll call management while you get dressed," she directed wearily. 

Kris crouched behind the bed, watching Chloe fearfully. She knew her fiancee could take care of herself, but she never stopped worrying. "Okay," she said quietly. Kris grabbed some clothes and threw them on as Chloe was on the phone. She stuffed the rest of her clothes and things into the suitcase haphazardly, her heart pounding. She set it beside the door and walked over to Chloe, who had the phone cradled against one shoulder. Sitting down next to her, Kris laid her head against Chloe, her heart still in her throat. 

Chloe absently wrapped an arm around her, sensing the comfort without acknowledging it. "Yes, someone just threw a brick through the window. We need another room." She paused and blew out a breath. "There's a convention and you don't have a spare room. Terrific. A refund. Of course, that would be appreciated. And the police will be here when?" Chloe waited another minute. "If you don't call them, I will. Did I mention that my big sister is married to the JAG? You're in a military town, I'm sure you understand the implication. My sister is a judge, and their good friend, father to their godchildren, is a high ranking officer, the best lawyer JAG has to offer." Chloe smiled humorlessly. "Quite. We'll expect the police within half an hour then." Hanging up the phone, she immediately picked up and dialed Mac. "Mac, I hate to disturb the two of you, but..." Pulling Kris even closer, Chloe told her big sister of the evening's events. 

End Ch. 2


	3. Unearthing Secrets

Chloe slid out of bed quietly, pulling on shorts and sneakers. Just enough time to make her morning run before meeting Private Peter Witton for lunch. They'd gone to boot camp together, and Pete was in town before getting his assignment. He had hated Bryan, so she hoped he might have some insight to the rock through her window. At least he might be able to calm her down. She didn't want Kris to know how much that night haunted her. 

The phone rang and Kris rolled over sleepily, intending to poke Chloe. "Hey," she murmured, opening one eye. "Damn jarhead," she said as she realized Chloe was out running. Kris leaned over and grabbed the phone. "'Lo?" 

Pete answered her with an audible grin. "Hey, can I speak to Chloe?" 

"Sorry, she's not in," Kris muttered, flinging a hand over her eyes to block out the rising sun. "Can I tell her who called?" 

"Sure, tell her that her main man is running late, I'll meet her at 9 instead of 8." He laughed mentally at their inside joke. 

"Will do," Kris said sharply and hung up. She rolled over and buried her face in a pillow with an angry grimace. 

Chloe quietly reentered the apartment, setting a paper bag down on the island in the kitchen before heading to the shower. 

Scrubbing away the sweat and grime that had collected during her run, she glanced at her watch. Only seven. Plenty of time to have breakfast with Kris before meeting Pete. *Her main man,* she laughed mentally. It had become a running joke between them. 

Stepping out of the shower, she dried off before reaching for the jeans she'd draped over the rack on the back of the door. Tugging them on, she wandered into the bedroom to find a clean shirt. 

Kris peeked out from under the pillow and grunted once. She stuck her head back under the pillow and muttered angrily, "Your boyfriend called." 

Chloe blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"Your boyfriend. Your 'main man'," she said, raising her voice, furious. 

"Pete?" Chloe asked, puzzled. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, he's my 'main man.' He's the one I told you about. He got ditched by his father when he was a little kid, and he never knew his mother. We spent a lot of time talking about being orphans. He was my 'main man' to confide in." She reached out and cupped Kristin's face. "You can't really believe he's more than a friend?" 

Kris sighed, sitting up and rubbing tiredly at her eyes. "I guess not," she muttered, climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. 

"Whoa, wait a second." Chloe stood and followed her. "What do you mean, you 'guess not?'" 

"Nothing," Kris said softly, her voice almost covered by the sound of rushing water. "I'm just tired, okay?" 

"I don't think so, lightweight," Chloe said firmly. "You're not going to hide from me. I want to know what's bugging you." 

Kris stripped quickly and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water pound her tired back. The past few weeks had been hell and they were taking their toll on her, physically as well as emotionally. "Stop trying to force a confrontation, Chloe," she said, a clinical coldness to her tone. "I'm not interested. I just want a shower and some breakfast, okay?" 

Chloe stepped back, her face a mask of pain. "Whatever you say. I brought bagels. They're in the kitchen. I'll be out all day. See you tonight." She turned and fled the bathroom, jamming her feet into her sneakers as she raced out of the apartment, toward the one person she knew could help. 

Kristin dropped her head into her hands and bit her lip violently. "No," she whispered fiercely. "No." With that, she raised her head and cut off the water, stepping out into the bedroom and finding clean clothes in the pile of fresh laundry. She grabbed the cordless and dialed the now- familiar number. 

Chloe's feet mechanically pounded the pavement. Finally stopping on a street corner, she drew in a ragged breath. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was nearly time to meet Pete. Seven-forty-five. He'd have to wait. 

Harm leaned towards the bedroom window as he spotted Chloe. "Hey, Mac, Chloe's here!" he called into the other room. 

Mac exited the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Morning, sailor. I'll let her in if you make breakfast." 

Harm kissed her forehead. "All right. Eggs and bacon again?" 

"Sure." Mac smiled up at him before opening the door to a bedraggled Chloe. 

The phone rang behind him and Harm grabbed it. "Good morning," he said cheerily. "Rabb residence." 

"Harm? It's Kristin," Kris muttered tearily. "Can I talk to Mac?" 

Harm glanced at Mac, who was welcoming Chloe into the apartment. "She's kind of busy. Can I help you with something?" he asked gently, thinking something must be wrong if she didn't know where Chloe was. 

Chloe nearly fell into her big sister's arms. "Mac, I need your help."   
  
"Let's go into the..." Mac paused, seeing Harm on the phone.   
  
Harm nodded, waving them towards the bedroom. "Talk to me, Kris," he said as the door closed behind them. "What's wrong?" 

"Chloe and I had a fight," Kris admitted. "I wanted to talk to Mac, but..." 

"I'm a good listener," Harm said softly, his voice gentle. "And you're family." 

"Thanks," Kris murmured, wiping away a tear. "I just think Mac will understand, no offense." 

"None taken." 

"Can you ask her to call me when she's done?" Kris asked. 

Harm nodded to himself. "Sure, Kris. No problem." 

"Bye." She hung up and crawled into bed, curling into a little ball. 

Mac turned to face Chloe. "What's wrong, kiddo?" she asked gently. 

Chloe stared at the floor. "Kris..." 

Mac prodded gently, "What about Kris?" When Chloe didn't answer, she said, "I can't help you unless I know what's going on. Did the two of you have a fight?" 

Chloe nodded miserably. "My friend Pete called. He and I have had this running joke, from boot camp, about him being my main man. Kris got jealous, and then she wouldn't talk to me." 

"And what did you do?" Mac asked knowingly. 

"Left," Chloe admitted sheepishly. 

"How's this?" Mac leaned forward and gently smoothed a strand of hair from Chloe's forehead. "We'll eat breakfast, you will do whatever you have to do today, after making yourself look semi-presentable, and I'll try to take Kris to lunch." 

Chloe nodded, leaning into Mac's embrace for one moment. The older woman was the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had. Pulling away, she managed to tease lightly, "Yeah, Harm'll have my head if his breakfast is spoiled." She stood and followed Mac out to the kitchen. 

Harm smiled gently at Chloe. "Feeling up to some eggs?" he asked, indicating the frying pan. 

Chloe grinned. "That you cooked? Sure. Just as long as I know Mac was nowhere near the preparation." 

Glancing at Mac with a teasing grin, Harm nodded emphatically. "You think I'd let her anywhere near a stove?" he asked incredulously. 

"Hey!" Mac protested. "I happen to resemble that remark." 

"Exactly," Harm said, leaning over to kiss her cheek quickly. "That's why we love you." 

Reaching up to capture his lips with her own, Mac murmured, "You'd better, sailor." 

"Ugh," Chloe mocked, covering her eyes with her hands. "Don't you two ever quit?" 

Pulling away reluctantly, Mac grinned unrepentantly at her little sister. "Nope." 

Harm looked contrite and started to dish out breakfast. "Oh!" he said suddenly, recollection flashing through his baby blues. "I almost forgot." As Chloe dug into her eggs, Harm leaned over and murmured, "Kristin called while you were in the bedroom with Chloe. I think something's wrong." 

"Yeah, Chloe said they had a pretty bad fight," Mac whispered in return. "I'll call Kristin after Chloe leaves. Maybe I can help. Chloe seemed to think so at any rate." 

Chloe glanced up at the pair. "Thanks, Harm, Mac. Breakfast was great." Her eyes were caught by the wall clock. "Oh, shit," she cursed. "I was supposed to meet a friend nearly 20 minutes ago. I have to leave." 

Harm grinned at Chloe. "Well, that was longer than most of your visits. We'll see you in about what? A month?" he kidded her. 

"Funny, stick boy," Chloe shot back. She set her plate gently in the sink before embracing the duo. "Call me later, Mac?" 

The older woman nodded, and turned to her fiance as Chloe exited the apartment. "I hope they'll be okay." 

"Me, too," Harm said with a worried expression. He glanced down at Mac with a little smile. "If you need any help with Kris, I'll be glad to do what I can," he added, loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. "Just let me know." 

"I will." Mac walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Harm, I'm scared for them. Even in a society, a military, where gay relationships are allowed, there are too many people who commit hate crimes for no reason other than their own prejudices." 

Harm shut off the water and turned in Mac's embrace, squeezing her tightly. "I know," he said softly, worry filling his usually calm voice. "Just because they're allowed doesn't mean they're accepted." He sighed mentally. "But we're going to do everything we can to protect them, right?" 

Mac nodded firmly. "Of course. But Harm, she's more than my kid sister, she's practically a daughter to me. You know why. And Kris is becoming one as well." 

"I know, honey," Harm said, trying to comfort her. "You know Chloe means the world to me, too. And Kris is so sweet, you can't help loving her." He paused, trying to organize his thoughts. "You're thinking we need to follow up on the brick through the window, aren't you?" 

"Aren't you?" she countered. "Someone is after them, Harm. I want whoever it is charged with everything I can think of. And I think that brick through the window just might be what's bugging Kris. You know she's been open a lot longer than Chloe. This is probably not the first time something like this has happened." 

"You're right," Harm agreed, a germ of a plan slowly fomenting in his head. "I have an idea," he said, kissing her forehead quickly and heading into the bedroom to find his sneakers. "Call Kris," he called, "and I'll see what I can do, okay?" 

"Sure," Mac called after him, somewhat helplessly. She shrugged to herself and picked up the phone, hitting speed dial number two. "Kris? It's Mac. How are you doing?" she asked compassionately. 

Kris sighed, burrowing further under the comforter. "I'm in hell," she muttered. "And I can't see my way out." 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Mac asked sympathetically. 

Kris nodded before she realized Mac couldn't see her. "Yeah," she said with a stifled sniffle. "Lunch?" 

"Sure, sweetie. Why don't you come here? It will be quiet. Harm is going to be out," she added, anticipating Kristin's reticence should anyone else be present. 

"Okay," Kris agreed immediately. She poked her head out from under the blanket and peered at the clock. Only 8:30. "I'll be there around noon, okay?" 

"Sounds good," Mac agreed. "What would you like? I can have almost anything that we can order in." 

"Burgers and fries?" Kristin asked hopefully. Comfort foods were the best. 

"Beltway okay?" 

"Hell yeah!" Kris said with a little giggle. "They're the only reason I stayed in DC after my mom...." she trailed off with a sigh. "Never mind. I'll see you at 12." 

"I always knew you were a girl after my own heart," Mac responded, choosing to ignore the girl's obvious slip. "I'll be here, with burgers, fries and plenty of ice cream." 

"Rocky Road or Phish Food?" 

"Phish Food. I only go for quality," Mac rejoined lightly. "And Chocolate Mint Chip. Oh, and Baskin Robbins, peanut butter and chocolate." 

"Oh, god. I'll be there early. Bye!" Kris said, clicking off the phone and hopping out of bed. She grabbed her sandals and bag, then turned, feeling like she'd forgotten something. "Bob!" she gasped suddenly. Kristin ran back into the bedroom and dropped to all fours, reaching blindly under the bed. She squealed as her hand made contact with the object of her search. "Gotcha!" Kris muttered, dragging the whining ferret out by his tail. "Come on, Bob-o, outta here. You know Mom'll kill me if you're in the bedroom when she gets home." She dropped the rodent onto the couch and shut the bedroom door. "Be good!" Kris called as she locked the door. 

Mac hung up the phone and grinned. She glanced around the kitchen, searching for her car keys. She could do the grocery shopping, then stop at Beltway on her way home. Finding them, she entered the bedroom to grab her purse. 

Harm stood up as Mac entered the room and he grinned. "All right, Ninja Girl, enjoy your estrogen-fest. I'm outta here." 

"Funny, Harmon, very funny. I'll do the grocery run before Kris gets here. Oh, and sailor? Call before you come home tonight." She emphasized the last word, knowing he would understand. 

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said, nodding understanding. "Oh, while you're out, get me a package of veggie burgers, okay?" he yelled, closing the door behind him. He grinned, knowing it drove Mac insane that he ate what she referred to as "cardboard imitation burgers" in front of her. It absolutely killed her to *buy* them. *Oh, well,* Harm thought. *I guess we're even then. Tampons for veggie burgers.* 

Mac growled slightly as she slipped on flats. *Tampons doesn't cut it, squid. You'll be buying me Godiva this time around. Ugh,* she shuddered, *cardboard.* Straightening, she grabbed the grocery list and headed for Shoppers Food Warehouse. 

Harm, meanwhile, headed in the opposite direction, towards the outskirts of McLean....and CIA headquarters. If anyone could help, it was a spook. 

Chloe rushed into the Starbucks, glancing around for her friend. Spotting him at a small corner table, she dropped into the chair across from him. "Sorry I'm late. Tough morning," she apologized, studying her friend. 

Pete grinned and shrugged. "You're worth the wait," he laughed, sipping at his third cappuccino. "What's up?" he asked, slightly concerned at the look on Chloe's face. 

"I had a fight with Kris this morning," Chloe replied dismissively. 

"The lovebirds can fight?" Pete teased. "What, you got between Miss Feminine and her hair dryer?" he laughed, playing off what Chloe had told him about her fiancée. 

"Right," Chloe snorted. "Kris, a hair dryer? I'm not sure she even knows what a hair dryer looks like." She considered a moment. "Then, neither do I." Sobering slightly, she replied, "Someone tossed a rock through our window right after we graduated. Bryan Kaplan harassed us at dinner, but I can't be sure it was him. And how far would he take it?" She shrugged uneasily. "It's really bugging Kris." 

"Whoa, back that truck up," Pete ordered, his eyes darkening to storm-cloud grey. "What did Bryan say?" 

Chloe studied her dark-haired friend a moment, considering her words. When she'd first met him, he'd looked familiar, it was deja vu all over again, she remembered thinking. She still had no idea who he reminded her of, but she was getting a glimmer. Letting the thought simmer in the back of her mind, she replied in measured tones, "Bryan was his usual self. He was crude, lewd and really annoying. He said he'd never seen one 'dyke' propose to another, and that Kris could be fixed with a 'real man.' " 

"That *bastard*," Pete growled. "I'll 'fix' his sorry ass." 

"Let the law handle it, Peter," Chloe replied sharply. As his eyes darkened, the idea began to ferment. Now if she could only get ahold of it... 

Pete dug his nails into the palm of his hand, planning what he'd do the next time he saw that sorry son-of-a-bitch. "All right," he agreed reluctantly. "But we have to do something." 

"We will," Chloe replied with a calm she didn't feel. "I have a couple of contacts working on it, along with, I'm sure, Harm and Mac." 

"No, I mean *us*," Pete said emphatically. "Jekyll and Hyde to the rescue, right?" He grinned slightly. 

"Oh, brother," Chloe moaned. "And I always thought Batman and Robin was bad enough." 

"Hey, we made a great team, need I remind you?" Pete reprimanded her with a grin. "The incident with the Wall and the blow-up doll? They're *still* talking about it at Parris Island!" 

"I know," Chloe groaned. "You have no idea how many blistering letters I got from Mac and Kris. They know it was me." Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, holy shit," she whispered. 

"What?" Pete asked, leaning forward. 

Face pale, Chloe only managed to shake her head. 

"Talk to me, Madison," Pete growled softly. "Now." 

"You remember when I met you I said you reminded me of someone?" 

"Yeah," Pete said, relieved that it wasn't anything serious. 

"I realized who you look like," Chloe began, studying him intently. "And I can't believe it." 

"Who?" 

"Pete, you said you weren't even sure of your parents' names." Chloe looked to him for confirmation, remembering the conversation they'd had the night they got drunk together. 

"Yeah. Witton is my dad's last name, but I don't know my mom's. Why?" he pressed. 

"When you got mad, a minute ago," Chloe whispered. "Your eyes were dark. You looked enough like Mac to be her son...or her brother." 

"Yeah, right," Pete teased, his eyes lightening. "I could totally see me having a sister I didn't know about. Get real, Private." 

"Goddess, Peter, I'm not kidding," Chloe replied sharply. "It's hardly something I would joke about. You know I've always wanted a sibling. Mac is like a big sister, a mother, to me, and you know you're like a brother." 

Pete grinned, shaking his head. "You're incorrigible. Anyway, can we go somewhere else? I'm starving." 

"Are you not listening to me, Peter?" Chloe demanded. "Don't you want to know?" 

Pete sighed, settling down. "Yes, of course I do. Enlighten me." 

"I can't!" Chloe cried, growing frustrated. "But if you really were, you could get some answers. There's always DNA testing." 

Shaking his head, Pete grinned and stood. "I'll get over to Mac's for a blood sample tomorrow. Right after you introduce us," he laughed, standing. "Now come on. You've delayed my lunch long enough." But the idea had taken root and would eventually surface again, of that Pete was sure. 

Mac nudged the door open, making it to the island just in time to keep from losing her load of bags. Emptying the grocery bags into the refrigerator, she went back to close the door. 

Kris caught the door with her hand. "Hey," she said quietly, pushing it open. "Anyone home?" 

"Yeah," Mac called out, pushing a bar stool out with one foot. "Have a seat, have a burger and a chocolate milkshake," she offered, pushing the bag toward the young woman. 

"Yee-haw," Kris grinned, digging out the burger patties and jug of chocolate milk. She poured it into the blender and added some vanilla ice cream. Kris hit "puree" and yelled over the whirring, "Do you know how to cook a burger?" she hollered. "'Cause I'm not sure I do." 

"That much I can do, no matter what Chloe and Harm have told you." 

Kris giggled, powering down the blender and pouring the thick shakes into two frosted mugs. She handed one to Mac and raised her own in a toast. "To....." she trailed off with a frown, unable to think of anything to toast to. 

"Healing," Mac offered quietly, dropping the patties into the frying pan. 

Nodding, Kris cast her eyes toward the floor. "To friends?" she offered as an afterthought. 

"To friends," Mac echoed, clinking her mug against Kris'. She opened the refrigerator, digging out tomato, lettuce and onion. "Pickles, ketchup, mustard, mayo?" she queried. 

"Load mine up," she grinned, scrambling up onto a stool. 

Mac plopped the items onto the counter between them. "Load your own up, wench," she grinned, flipping the burgers with a spatula and handing Kristin a plate with a bun on it. "Chips are in the cabinet; we have both barbecue and sour cream and onion. Oh, and some Fritos." 

"Oh, man, now I see where Chloe gets it," Kris grumbled good-naturedly. She pulled out the corn chips and piled them high on her plate, next to a burger, dripping with toppings. She settled down at the counter and bit in happily. 

"So what happened this morning?" Mac asked casually, sipping her milkshake. 

Kris sighed, sucking uselessly at the straw. She pushed the cup away and rested her arms on the counter. "I kind of accused Chloe of dating Pete." 

"Why?" Mac asked gently, not bothering to point out how ridiculous that idea was. She knew Kris knew that. 

"Because I was angry," Kris admitted, "angry that she's probably going to leave me in a week, angry about Bryan harassing us, angry about the brick. Angry about *everything*." Behind her voice was a layer of sadness. Her eyes were unfocused, as if Kris were thinking about something entirely different from the morning's fight. 

"I see," Mac replied quietly. "You know, you should talk to Chloe about this. The anger is understandable. If I were in your place, I doubt I could be so calm. Things like that are terrifying. But you know everything possible is being done to get to the bottom of this. What aren't you telling me, Kris?" 

Kris shook her head. As much as she wanted to, she just could not tell anyone what had gone on. "Nothing," she lied, fiddling with her burger. 

Mac thought for a moment. She knew Chloe had tried to use sarcasm, so she was going to go for bluntness. "You're lying," she stated flatly. "I want the truth, Kris. It's not doing you or Chloe any good to keep it inside. You're going to blow up, or get drunk. And when you get drunk, it's hard to pull out of that blissfully forgetful haze." 

"I don't get drunk," Kris snapped, her hair flying back as she spun her head to meet Mac's accusing eyes. "That's my mother, not me." 

"And it was my father, not me," Mac countered. "And then, all of a sudden, it was me. And I was the bitch who was drunk. And I was the one screwing up my life with a man who hit me. And I was the one who killed my best friend!" 

Kris' eyes widened and she whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

Mac reached out and covered Kris' hand with her own. "It is hell to get through, Kris. I survived alone. Then my uncle Matt saved my life. But Harm, Harm saved my soul. He forced me to open up to him, and then he saved my heart. You need to have one person who will listen to you unconditionally, without judgment. Chloe can be that person, but I would be honored if you would consider me for a position of trust, too." 

Kris lowered her eyes again, squeezing Mac's hand as if to reassure herself that someone was actually there, actually listening. "My mom was a drunk," she said, unnecessarily. "My dad was a good guy, but he didn't know how to deal with her." Kris paused, wiping away a tear. "I was 18 when I came out to them. I expected my mom to flip, and she did. But my dad...we'd always been close. I expected more from him. I learned not to expect," she laughed harshly. 

Mac squeezed her hand in return. "What happened?" 

"He kicked me out of the house. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Almost all my friends dropped me immediately when I told them. Except Greg." Kris stopped, biting her lip. 

"What did you do?" Mac stood and led the girl to the sofa, hoping more comfortable surroundings would help her deal with the painful memories. She could sense that there was much worse to come. 

Kris sank into the couch and drew her knees up, shielding herself. "I stayed at a shelter for six months," she replied softly, her insides churning. She had never told anyone this, not even Chloe. "Then Greg got an apartment and offered me the couch, so I took it. I was working full-time, trying to save up to go to college and get a car. It was nice, at first. Greg was really sweet. We used to do stuff all the time, have parties and barbecues and things." 

"And something happened," Mac prompted. "It changed?" 

"He..." Kris could barely get the words out. "One night, he came home from work. I was sitting on the couch with a new friend from work, Melissa. We all had a few beers and Melissa went home around eleven. Greg and I had a couple more...and I mentioned how cute Melissa was." Kris started to shiver slightly and hugged her knees tighter as if to ward off a chill. 

Mac said nothing, her wordless sympathy manifested in her hand slowly rubbing Kris' back. 

Kris started to cry softly, choking the words out between gasps for air. "He...he told me...that I just hadn't found the right man. I thought he was kidding!" she insisted brokenly. "Then he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and stood up. He...he threw me down and sat on me." Kris' eyes were wide with fear. "He started to open his belt and I tried to scream but he hit me. I don't remember much else, I just remember waking up on the floor. I was sore and my face was all bruised. And I...I could still smell him," she whispered weakly. "All over me." Kris laid her head on her knees and tried to catch her breath. 

"Oh, sweetie," Mac cried softly, pulling her close. "It wasn't your fault. I know you feel...dirty, like you can't ever be completely clean. But you need to realize, to understand, that this was not your fault. You could not have changed it." 

"I could, too," Kris insisted, pushing Mac away and swiping at her tears. "If I hadn't been gay, he wouldn't have done that. I should've just shut my fucking mouth!" 

"Nothing gives any human being the right to hurt another. Rape is the most vile form of desecration. Your being gay had nothing to do with it. He would have raped you anyway, your being gay was just an excuse. You were only being true to yourself. Sweetie, you have to get over this stifling pain before it cripples you. It's controlled your past, don't let it shape your future." 

Kris looked up, her eyes red and teary. She could hardly believe her ears. No one had ever told her that it wasn't her fault that she was raped. When Kris had tried to tell her father about the incident, he blamed her. *"You throw it in people's faces and this is what happens. If you're gonna be a dyke, at least shut up about it."* "That isn't what made me snap at Chloe," Kris admitted. "It took all morning for me to realize it, but it wasn't..." she trailed off, unwilling or unable to finish. 

"Oh, sweetie, there's more pain in your past than any one person should have to handle," Mac murmured. "What else?" 

Kris rubbed at her face, trying to clear the red blotches she knew must have appeared since she started crying. They were always a dead giveaway. Taking a deep breath, Kris shook her head. "You don't need to hear this. From what little I know, your past isn't much better than mine. I'm sorry to put all this on you." 

"Listen to me, kiddo," Mac said firmly, no condescension, just love, in her voice. She made what others would use as a slighting term into a loving nickname. She took Kris' chin in her hand, meeting the girl's eyes. "My past is exactly why you should talk to me. I understand. I not only sympathize, I empathize. What else?" 

"Chloe doesn't know why this thing with Bryan upset me so much. I haven't told anyone this, but..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "When I was in college, I was attacked." 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Mac gave the girl an out. It had been an arduous afternoon. She could take a break before they talked again. 

Kris sighed softly. She'd gotten so much off her chest, she might as well go for the whole thing. "Not much to tell, really. I was walking from a late class to my car, and as I was getting in, some random guy passed by. He saw my rainbow bumper sticker and decided he'd have a little fun with the 'lesbo'." Kris' face twisted into a cruel imitation of her attacker. "He came right up to me and asked if I liked dick. I said, 'No', so he shoved me up against the car and started slapping me around." Kris shrugged. "Nothing much, actually. He was kind of a pussy. One knee to his groin and I was able to drive away. But what really bothered me..." Kris shuddered at the memory. "What really got me was what he screamed as I drove away. 'I'll kill you, bitch. I'll find your dyke ass and kill you.' I remember it to this day." Kris turned a tear-splashed face to Mac and pleaded with her. "Do you know what it's like to be threatened for being who you are? No one understands, not even Chloe. Not really." 

"No, I don't understand being threatened for being who you are. Not precisely." Mac hesitated, judging the girl's emotional state. "Several years ago, someone killed my ex-boyfriend. He'd been stalking me. The frightening thing was, someone picked up where he left off." She took a deep breath. "They bugged my home, vandalized my car, and eventually kidnapped me. I fell off the wagon for the first time in ten years. I still remember Harm's words, 'You're not just a drunk, you're a mean drunk.' But Harm helped me. He got a tracking device, and when I was kidnapped, he saved my life. The part that terrified me, even more than all the pictures the man had of me, was that he was a cop. One of the good guys. It was more terrifying than being under fire in Bosnia, Kristin." She ran a hand across her eyes. 

Kris reached over and ran her hand up and down Mac's arm momentarily. "I'm sorry," she said softly, her mind lost in the past. She hadn't told the entire truth, and the little she'd left out was bothering Kris more than anything else. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kris. It's those who perpetrate the hate crimes who will have to apologize, in the end." Mac glanced at the girl. "Talk to Chloe," she urged softly. "She won't understand all of it, but she will try." 

"I can't, Mac," Kris murmured. "I can't let her see how weak I am. Look at me!" She waved her hand dramatically. "I'm a mess." 

"And? Chloe loves you, and love doesn't care about facades, or appearances. The purpose of love is to get past the walls." Mac grinned. "Besides, if being a mess were a problem, Harm would have ditched me years ago." 

Kris giggled slightly through her tears. "Point taken. Thanks, Mac." Kris leaned over and hugged the General impulsively. "I don't know if I'm going to tell her...but thanks for letting me tell you." 

Mac hugged her in return. "You're welcome. I'm here anytime you want. And as for Chloe leaving town...I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

"Why not?" 

"She wants to go into JAG. Even with Harm's misadventures, it's not the most popular posting. Anyone who wants to study law is given slightly preferential treatment. The brass doesn't want them to change their minds. Chloe may go to law school in D.C." 

Kris' face seemed to brighten the entire room as a smile slid across her pretty features. "Really?" she exclaimed excitedly. "God, that's good news!" 

Mac held up a warning hand. "Now, I'm not saying it's definite. I don't want you to get your hopes up on my personal opinion." Relaxing slightly, she added mischievously, "But it's a very possible option." 

Kris winked at Mac. "Come on. You're a Major General and Harm's the JAG, for crying out loud. If anyone can pull a few strings for Chloe, it's you two." 

Mac winced. "Actually, we're the ones with the least pull. It's well-documented how close she is to the two of us. And besides, morally, we wouldn't feel right in using our influence to do something like that. It isn't...just." 

Kris nodded with a frown. Then her eyes lit up again. "So who makes these kind of decisions?" 

"Several people, Kris. So don't think about harassing them, or they might decide to transfer Chloe to Greenland. The Admiral always threatened it, and you know, he actually did transfer Harm once, for about a month." 

"To Greenland?" Kris looked amazed. 

"Uh-huh," Mac grinned. "But he took him back eventually." 

"Wow." Kris grinned wickedly. "I didn't say anything about harassing. Pleading, maybe." 

"Not a good idea," Mac warned, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Greenland is not a nice place. Can you imagine the long distance bills?" 

Kris giggled. "I have free long distance through school," she threw back. 

"But Chloe doesn't. And Chloe would probably never be in when you called," Mac retorted. 

"Point. Set. Match," Kris said, raising her hands in defeat. "Now you mentioned Phish Food?" 

"Freezer, spoons in the drawer," Mac pointed. "I claim the peanut butter and chocolate." 

"Works for me." Kris jumped up, grabbing the spoons and ice cream. She tossed a pint to Mac and dove headfirst into the Ben and Jerry's. 

Mac sighed in pleasure. "There is nothing better than ice cream for what ails you." 

"Amen. Preach it, sistah!" Kris giggled as she devoured the chunks of chocolate and caramel. 

Mac laughed at the younger woman, sharing the simple things in life...chocolate! Settling back into the couch, she concentrated on her ice cream, flipping on the news.

* * * 

Harm walked through the first set of metal detectors without a problem. As he approached the second set, a large gentleman with muscles as big as the lawyer's head held up his hand. "ID." It wasn't a request. 

Flipping open his wallet, Harm declared, "Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb, Judge Advocate General Corps. I'm here to see Clayton Webb." 

The very large guard leaned over and pressed a few buttons on the phone. "Mr. Webb, there's a Harmon Rabb here to see you." Harm could hear the swearing through the receiver. "Yessir. Thank you." 

Minutes later, Clayton Webb came sauntering down the stairs. "What do you want?" he asked, eyes narrowed mistrustfully. 

"I'm here to ask a favor." 

Webb sighed, gesturing to the elevators. "Come on up. There's something I have to show you, anyway. Now's as good a time as any, I suppose." 

They rode up together in silence and as the doors of the elevator whooshed open, Webb led Harm to his office. He pushed open the door and stepped in, shutting it quietly behind them. "He's here." 

Josh Pendry glanced up from his seat behind the desk. "Harm!" He stood and stepped forward, reaching out a hand to the older man. "It's good to see you again." 

Harm's eyes lit up as he pulled the boy--*young man*, he corrected himself--into his arms for a quick, back-slapping hug. "Josh," he said quietly. "It's been too long." He released the younger man and leaned back, looking him over. "How's your mom?" he asked after a moment. 

Josh's face assumed a carefully neutral expression. "She's okay, I guess." He paused a moment before clarifying, "She didn't exactly endorse my career choice." Knowing the older man would wonder, he continued, "I did get my pilot's license, but I decided to come work for Webb after a friend's father was murdered. He was a cop, and I remember thinking that if I was a cop, I would have been able to find out who did it. I guess I never gave up on that. Besides, I like working here. I don't have to salute all the time." 

Harm grinned broadly. "No, you certainly don't. I'm proud of you," he said quietly. 

"Yeah, yeah," Webb interrupted. "Kodak moment. Can we get a move on?" He glanced down at his Rolex. "I have a lunch." 

"Sure," Harm said agreeably, making a mental note to kill Webb. "I need a favor. Someone's been stalking a friend of mine, and I need the guy caught." 

"Wow, he doesn't ask much, does he?" Webb asked Josh, rolling his eyes. 

Josh grinned slightly before looking at Harm. "Who's your friend?" 

"Chloe Madison." 

Josh let nothing through in his expression, but answered, "We've already got somebody on it. Can you tell us anything? We know about the brick through the window and Bryan Kaplan harassing her. Do you have anything to add? Anything that might help us?" Realizing he sounded a bit desperate, Josh stopped and took a deep breath. "We take stalking very seriously." 

Harm nodded. "I don't have much to add, outside of the obvious. She was well-liked in her boot camp classes, other than Bryan. She had a few problems as a young girl and teenager, but nothing since about age fifteen." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Her fiancée seems more worked up about it than Chloe does. I'm worried for her." 

"Kris'll be fine," Josh replied without thinking. Realizing what he'd said, he looked up, his eyes wide. Pushing his light brown hair off his forehead, he picked up a pen and began tapping it on the desk. 

"You know Kristin?" Harm asked, leaning forward just slightly, hopefully to intimidate Josh. 

"Yes," Josh admitted, glancing at Webb. "She and I went to school together for awhile before my mom decided to move again. We sort of kept in touch, but not very well. Then, a few years ago, I ran into Chloe. I knew who she was when she was introduced, thanks to you and Mac. We started talking, and found out we had a lot in common. I got re-introduced to Kris, and we've been friends ever since. Chloe and I keep in touch more than Kris and I do, but I'm happy for the two of them...and frightened." 

Harm nodded swiftly, satisfied with the explanation. "So that's why you're already on it," he said, a hint of fatherly pride in his voice. "Good." 

Webb cleared his throat. "Can we *please* wrap this up? My lunch date is expecting me." 

Harm raised an eyebrow but kept silent on the subject of Webb's 'date'. "Is there anything else you can do besides watch and wait?" he asked. 

"Not much, Harm. You know how it goes. We're keeping a close eye on Bryan, though." Josh stood, indicating that time was short. "I promise I'll call when we find something." He reached out a hand once again. "See you soon, Harm." 

"You can count on it, Spook," Harm grinned. "Thanks, Webb." 

"Anytime. And by that, I mean never again." Webb strode out the door, motioning for Josh to follow him. 

Harm headed down to the car, still dissatisfied with the progress being made. He sat with the engine running and wondered about the next step. 

Josh followed Webb downstairs. "Lunch date?" he teased. "I don't know if taking your mother's dog to the vet counts as a date, Clay." 

"She's the best dog a man could have," Webb growled as he stalked out the front of CIA Headquarters. "Shut your trap, Pendry." 

Josh chuckled to himself before deciding that Beltway Burgers could do with a visit. Particularly if he had to go talk to Mac. Especially with Mac, knowing her protectiveness of Chloe.   
  


* * *  
  


Chloe glanced over at her friend as they walked together along the gravel paths of the Mall. "You're reporting for duty tomorrow?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Pete grinned. "I got a post right in Norfolk, at Base of Ops for Marine-Navy combo training." 

"Lucky," Chloe said wistfully. "At least you know where you're going to be. I can't plan ahead because I don't know whether I'll be around to follow through. I want to go to Georgetown to law school, but I can't do that without being sent there." 

"You know you're going to get a post here, Madison," Pete said. His voice hinted at envy. "Your brother-in-law is the JAG." 

"Not sure," Chloe shrugged. "Harm and Mac are really careful about any hints of impropriety. They might make sure I'm stationed on the other end of the country just to prove that they're objective." 

Pete shook his head firmly. "I don't think so. They like you too much...though God knows why," he teased. "Well, it's getting late, and I promised Marie I'd meet her for a movie at two o'clock. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

Chloe reached up to hug him. "Tell her I said hi. We definitely need to double some day soon." The smile faded slightly. "Maybe after this whole mess is taken care of." 

"Absolutely," Pete said. In a rare moment of sensitivity, he patted Chloe's cheek. "Semper Fi, Marine. We'll catch that bastard soon," he promised as he turned and walked away. 

"We? What do you mean we?" Chloe called after him. "Peter, don't do anything stupid. I mean it!" 

"I won't do anything you wouldn't admit to not doing if you were questioned under oath by your sister!" Pete called back with a laugh. 

Chloe unlocked the apartment door quietly and slipped inside. Toeing off her sneakers, she left them under the chair beside the door and headed for the bedroom. Stopping for a moment in the living room, she glanced into a cage. "Need some food, huh, Bob?" she asked rhetorically. Shaking her head, she filled the ferret's food dish, reaching in and stroking his silky white fur before closing the lid and continuing down the hall. Entering the bedroom, she laid down on the bed, trying to relax her tense muscles. 

Kris slid her key into the lock and was surprised to find it disengaged. She pushed the door open silently and tiptoed towards the bedroom. Standing still in the doorway to the bedroom, Kristin stared at Chloe silently, trying to muster up the courage to speak. 

Without cracking her eyes, Chloe asked wryly, "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" 

Kris didn't answer, just shoved her hands in her pockets and tried to stifle the desire to smack her lover. 

Chloe continued to push her luck. "I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, but really." 

"Shut up, Chlo," Kris said quietly. 

"Why? So you'll push me away like you did this morning?" Chloe finally opened her eyes, judging how far she could push before Kris blew up. She wanted her at the edge, talking, not over, hysterical. 

Kris turned away, walking slowly into the living room. She was ready to apologize, but not if Chloe was going to be a bitch about it. 

*Damn,* Chloe cursed mentally. That wasn't how she'd expected it to go. Levering herself off the bed, she followed Kris to the living room. Catching hold of her shoulder, she gently turned the other woman around. Looking into her eyes, Chloe said with intensity, "I'm sorry, Kris. But we need to talk. Really talk. This thing is bugging you more than you're letting on, and I'm getting worried." 

Kris turned away and fiddled with the TV remote, picking at the label. "I was ready to talk and you were making jokes." 

"I know." Chloe blew out a breath. "Sorry. It's a defense mechanism." 

Kris turned with a half-smile and reached for Chloe's hand. She wrapped her fingers around her fiancee's. "So is my withdrawing," she said quietly. She led Chloe towards the couch, sitting down with a sigh. 

Chloe leaned back against the cushions, pulling Kris along with her. "I know. I was hoping you'd open up. Didn't work." She leaned her head back over the soft cushions, hoping her neck would pop and bring her tense muscles some relief. 

Kris reached behind Chloe and found the spot that made her neck go limp. She was trying to focus on what she was going to say, and barely realized she was even touching Chloe. 

Chloe relaxed under her fiancée's talented hands, but knew she couldn't let herself go completely limp. The talk they needed to have deserved all her attention. Kris deserved her attention. "Why?" she prompted gently. "Why did you make those accusations this morning? You know guys are only friends to me." 

"I know," Kris said quietly. "I just get worried sometimes...a lot of the time...that you're going to realize who I am and not want to be here anymore." 

"I always want to be with you. The past is the past, only now it's affecting the present. You need to talk it out with someone if you feel you can't trust me." Chloe tried not to let the hurt creep into her tone. 

Kris glanced up at Chloe and shook her head. "I trust you. I just didn't want to burden you." She paused, quirking her lip in a smile as she remembered the afternoon with Mac. "Besides, I talked it over with Mac. I'm okay." 

Chloe relaxed slightly. If Kris had talked with Mac, she'd be okay. Chloe didn't know all of Mac's past, but she knew more than anyone but Harm, probably. She remembered being a child of 10, sleeping over at Mac's, hearing the older woman wake from screaming nightmares and wander the apartment for hours until the sun rose. "I'm glad you talked to her. I'm glad the two of you get along. I just hope you'll let me in some day." 

"You're already in, doofus," Kris said lovingly, rubbing Chloe's neck. "There's just some stuff you don't need to know. Like..." she took a deep breath, "...how I was raped. And attacked. And about my mom, the drunk." 

Chloe froze. "Raped?" She ignored the rest of Kris' sentence. "I'll kill him," she growled. 

"Stop," Kris said softly, squeezing Chloe's neck in a Vulcan death grip. 

Chloe slowly relaxed. "What happened?" Raising a hand, she continued, "I promise, I'll stay calm. I want to know everything, Kris. That's how marriage works; you can talk to each other. Without communication, a relationship is nothing. So talk, lightweight," she managed to grin. 

Kris shrugged her shoulders, continuing the massage idly. "Long story short, he decided I wouldn't be lesbian any more if he showed me the wonders of his pee pee." 

Chloe choked at Kris' telling, but quickly sobered. "Uh-huh. I somehow think there's more to it than that." She leveled her gaze at the redhead, staring into her green eyes. "Well?" 

"Nope, that's it," Kris said, breaking her eyes away. 

"That's it, huh? Kris, tell me," Chloe pleaded. "Or would you like me to interrogate you about the attack? Your drunken mother doesn't sound much different than my drunken step-father, or his drunken girlfriend." 

"She wasn't," Kris acknowledged. "But really, there's nothing more to tell. He was an asshole on a power trip." 

Chloe was silent a moment, before beginning to slowly speak. "I remember when I asked Mac if I could live with her. It was Christmas, or almost. I told her I didn't care about my step-father, he was a drunk who didn't really want me, and his girlfriend was hurting me. But, you know, I found out later that I did care. He took care of me. Not very well, but he did. He didn't kick me out, he fed me, he even went to a couple of parent/teacher conferences. Not many, but..." she trailed off. "I looked him up when I was in high school. I was out here visiting Mac, and I knew I needed some sense of closure. I guess I wanted to make sure I wasn't like him. I don't know. I went to him, and we talked for awhile. I don't know why, but I guess I felt I always had to measure up to him. To Mac, too. She hadn't gotten the closure she so desperately needed with her father, so I knew I should try for mine. For some reason, he was the first person I came out to. I don't really know why. But he accepted it. It startled me, and I still remember him saying, 'You don't have to live for anyone but yourself. Be happy with yourself, and it won't matter what others think.' It made me think that if he could accept me, my close friends surely could. I went home, back to my grandparents, and I came out." Chloe snorted. "Big mistake. My grandmother was cool about it, but Gramps...he threw a fit. It took him awhile. And out in the sticks...I was ostracized in town. I finished my senior year, not letting them drive me out, but then I went away, and never looked back. I've never gone back there. I'm scared of what I'll find. And Grams and Gramps, the only reasons I loved it there anyway, are gone." Chloe looked down sheepishly. "What I'm trying to say, in my own long winded way, is that I understand how coming out can be traumatic." She fell silent, staring at her hands. She didn't usually make such long speeches about anything. Being the center of attention wasn't her style. She waited to hear what Kris would say. 

Kris shook her head, fairly amazed at the torrent of words that just came forth from her soulmate. "God," she giggled, "I've never heard you say that much!" She paused, sobering. "It's not the coming out that bothers me, Chlo, it's *staying* out. It's facing ignorant assholes like Bryan and trying not to worry about what he might do...about what Jack did." 

"I know. Jack's the one who raped you?" Without waiting for confirmation, Chloe continued, "You can't let fear run your life, Kris." She hesitated a moment before suggesting, "Why don't you take some self-defense classes? Even without being gay, they're a good idea for any woman." 

"No," Kris said softly. "Jack's the one who attacked me." She shook her head with a little smile. "I'm a brown belt in tae kwon do, baby, yet another thing you don't know about me. Are you sure we should be getting married? You barely know me," Kris teased. 

"Sure," Chloe said lightly. "So I can have plenty of time to learn all about you. It's fun, like a new present each day." She trailed her fingers through Kris' long, silken hair. "Jack attacked you? What happened?" 

Kris grinned, rolling her eyes at Chloe. "You're a nut." She sighed as she processed the question. "He just decided to take his Napoleon complex out on me." 

"Napoleon, huh? Conquering the world?" Chloe pulled Kris against her shoulder, laying further back against the couch. 

"No, making up for being small....in his case, having a small dick," Kris giggled, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist and burying her head in the other woman's hair. 

Chloe made a face. "Ugh. Thanks for that mental image." She held her fiancée tightly, her lips brushing against Kris' forehead. 

Kris laughed softly, tilting her head up and capturing Chloe's mouth with her own. 

Chloe deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping past the barrier of Kris' lips. Her hands roamed her lover's body, settling restlessly on her back and the curve of her cheek. 

Kris pulled away from Chloe with a grin, glancing at the clock. "Honey, we can't. We're meeting Harm and Mac for dinner. I promised Mac that if you and I made up, we'd be there." 

"We are?" Chloe mumbled. She reached for Kris again, pulling her close. "We can be late." 

Kris shook her head, running her hand over Chloe's firm shoulders. "No, we can't. I promised Harm." 

"Sure?" Chloe glanced impishly at her fiancée. "Harm won't mind..." 

"I'm positive," Kris said tauntingly. "But if you're good during dinner, I'll be dessert." She stood and scurried into the bedroom, searching for her new jumper. 

Chloe grinned and jumped up, following her to the bedroom. She searched out a pair of slacks and a peasant shirt, stepping into crushed velvet boots to match. She pinned Kris with an evil glare. "You don't play fair. Now you've said that and I'm going to be thinking about it all during dinner. Harm and Mac will never let me live it down." She paused. "By the way, where are we meeting them?" 

"Chart House," Kris said, with her head buried in the sock drawer. "Have you seen my knee-highs?" 

"Hanging in the bathroom, where you left them to dry," Chloe replied promptly. "All right! Good clam chowder!" 

Kris raced into the bathroom and grabbed her stockings, tugging them on. "Yeah, the best. And I hear the lobster's phenomenal." She grabbed her purse off the closet door, straightening her blouse quickly. "How do I look?" Kris asked, pirouetting. 

"Great," Chloe replied. "You're going to get lobster?" She followed Kris to the door, dropping her wallet in her back pocket. 

"I might," Kris said, checking her hair in the hall mirror. "Or maybe some linguine with clams...mmmm..." She licked her lips teasingly,. 

Chloe trapped her against the door. "Don't do that, or we'll never leave," she growled playfully, leaning forward and pressing a hard kiss on Kris' lips. 

Kris giggled, turning her head mid-kiss so Chloe caught her cheek. "I'm not staying, so either come with me or stay home with the ferret." 

"Right now, the ferret is winning," Chloe grumbled, backing off and opening the door. "Bob doesn't tease me like you do." 

Laughing playfully, Kris stepped out into the hall. "But Bob doesn't put out, either." 

Chloe groaned. "You evil woman." She followed Kris into the hall, locking the door behind her. "Let's go before you get me into any more trouble." 

Giggling, Kris walked downstairs and climbed into Chloe's truck. "You know you love it," she said as they headed towards Alexandria. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Chloe teased, "I suppose I do. After all, I put up with you." 

Kris leaned her head back against the seat, trying to fight the tide of exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm her. After the emotional roller-coaster that the day had been, she just wanted to eat and curl up in bed. 

Chloe glanced over. "Are you sure you're up to going out?" she inquired, concerned. "Harm and Mac won't mind if we call them and tell them we're too tired." 

Kris opened her eyes, twisting her head to see Chloe. "No, I'm fine," she said softly, reaching over to take the Marine's free hand. She closed her eyes again, a small smile playing across her lips. "I love how you look out for me, though." 

"Always," Chloe vowed, a sudden lump in her throat. She squeezed Kris' hand gently and murmured, "Close your eyes. You might as well get a little rest on the way." 

"Always....I like that," Kris murmured as she settled back against the seat. 

Chloe glanced over at her fiancée, who appeared to be dozing lightly. She looked back at the road, concentrating on getting through the kamikaze D.C. traffic. Thirty minutes later, she found a parking space along the waterfront and gently shook Kris' shoulder. "We're here," she whispered. 

Kris opened her eyes with a drowsy smile. "Mmm," she murmured softly, rubbing her eyes. Climbing out of the car, she came around to Chloe's side and immediately reached for her hand. 

Chloe pulled her close, tangling their fingers together as they wandered along the uneven sidewalk. She glanced out at the water, seeing the ships moored at the docks. Reaching the restaurant, they gave their names and were ushered upstairs to a secluded table facing the window. 

Kris slipped into her chair and promptly scooted closer to Chloe, so their knees were touching. 

Chloe smiled, glancing over the menu. "We're waiting for some friends," she informed the waitress. 

As the waitress departed, Kris leaned over and shared the menu with Chloe, abandoning her own. 

"Clam chowder," Chloe said decisively. "And a salad." 

"Clam chowder," Kris agreed, "but forgo the salad and bring me the calamari." She grinned broadly as Harm and Mac approached the table. "Hi," Kris said softly, winking at Mac surreptitiously. 

Harm smiled to see the girls so close again. "Hey," he said, pulling out a chair for Mac. 

Mac returned Kris' wink as she sat down, moving close to Harm in a move that uncannily echoed Kris' from earlier. "Hey, guys." She glanced at the menu. "Fettucine with clams, scallops and crab meat." 

Kris glanced up, surprised. "You're reading my mind, Mac," she declared, reaching for her water glass. 

Mac grinned. "Great minds..." She glared at Chloe when the younger woman seemed about to make a comment. 

Chloe stifled her laughter and looked up as the waitress came over. "One cup of clam chowder, and make mine a bowl, please? And a salad with Italian dressing, calamari and..." She turned to Kris. 

"Two Seafood Fettucines." 

"Make that three," Harm threw his order in, passing his menu to the waitress. 

"Anything to drink?" the waitress inquired. 

"I'll stick with water," Chloe said.   
  
"Ditto," Mac agreed. 

"I'll have a Bud," Harm said, reaching under the table for Mac's hand. 

"White zinfandel, please," Kris said softly, glancing at Mac. She knew what the woman must be thinking, but it was her life, no one else's. 

Mac smiled at her. She knew that one drink didn't make a person an alcoholic. And seeing how close the two were, she knew Kris must have talked to Chloe. 

"D'you want that calamari and salad before your main course?" the waitress asked. "And can I interest you in any appetizers?" 

"You can bring them with the soup," Kris said slowly. 

"No problem," the waitress replied, gathering the menus and walking away. 

Kris raised an eyebrow at Mac, as if to say, "What's she *on*?" 

Mac grinned at Kris, their eyes meeting in understanding. "She must be new," she offered a feeble defense. 

Kris giggled softly, biting back a rude comment. "That must be it," she agreed. The calamari arrived within minutes and she reached for a small piece, offering it to Chloe. 

Chloe waved it off. "I don't think so. How can you eat that stuff?" 

"C'mon, Chlo," Kris pleaded with a nudge. "It's good. Try it." 

"Had it," Chloe grimaced. "It's rubbery. No way." She shook her head adamantly. 

Kris made a sad face and popped the fried squid into her own mouth, chewing slowly, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. "Delectable," she commented after swallowing. 

Harm reached for a piece, dipping it into the little bowl of marinara sauce. 

Mac grinned. "Gee, the Squid eating squid. Kind of ironic." 

Harm rolled his eyes, swallowing the chewy septapod and grinning at Mac. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I could be eating a Marine instead." 

Mac blushed, avoiding the amused gazes of the pair across the table. Giving as good as she got, she slid her hand up his thigh under the table cloth, murmuring, "Not in a public restaurant, you couldn't." 

Harm shivered slightly and pushed her hand away. "Not even," he murmured. 

Kris giggled as she watched them. "They're so cute," she whispered to Chloe. 

"Not as cute as us," Chloe denied. "But yeah, do you realize I've been waiting nearly 15 years for this to happen?" 

Nodding, Kris squeezed Chloe's hand. "Fifteen years is a long time to wait to be happy." 

"We won't wait. I don't do eternity," Chloe murmured. "Besides, if even Harm has let go, we should be a cakewalk." 

"You better do eternity," Kris teased. "That's how long you're stuck with me." She swiped another piece of calamari and leaned back in her chair. 

"You know what I meant," Chloe protested, glancing at Harm and Mac, who were too wrapped up in each other to pay any attention to the conversation occurring across from them. 

Kris grinned. "I know, baby, I was teasing you." Kris' clam chowder arrived and she held out a spoonful to Chloe. "How 'bout this?" 

"Mine's coming...besides, I'll start on my salad," Chloe grinned as the small salad was placed in front of her. 

Mac and Harm finally came back to the world when her soup arrived. "Clam chowder," Mac mumbled, "food of the gods." 

Dropping her spoon into her soup with a little clang, Kris leaned back and crossed her arms. A tiny pout crossed her lips. "Fine, reject my advances." 

"Never," Chloe laughed. She leaned over and whispered, "But if I were to accept them here, who knows what it could lead to? I remember the last time you offered me a taste of something at a restaurant." 

"The bathroom did have nice tiles, didn't it?" Kris laughed. 

"More than we needed to know," Mac interjected. "Please, enough with the show and tell?" She glared at Chloe when the girl began to snicker. 

Kris turned bright red and fixated on her clam chowder, devouring each spoonful slowly. 

Mac laughed as Chloe returned her gaze steadily, an evil glint in her eyes. "Need I go into the time I heard about you and Harm in a conference room?" 

"Lay off, Private," Harm teased. "Concentrate on your dinner." 

"Me?" Chloe put on a mock-innocent face. "I don't know what you could be talking about. I'm a little angel." 

"You're the devil incarnate," Kris laughed, spooning up more soup. 

"Am not!" Chloe protested. "My halo's just a little bent." 

"I'd go with cracked," Mac contributed. 

"Non-existent," Harm volunteered. 

"And I thought you guys were my friends," Chloe mocked. 

"We are. Can you imagine if we *didn't* like you?" Kris teased. 

Chloe shuddered. "Don't give me nightmares." 

Kris squeezed Chloe's knee and quickly changed the subject. "So, Mac, any word on where Chloe's going to be stationed? I *know* you have your ear pressed to the grapevine on this one." 

Mac smiled. "The brass is keeping it on the QT. I have absolutely no idea. I think they're afraid I'll spill. Now where they would get an idea like that, I have no clue." She smiled innocently. 

Smiling, Kris just shook her head and bent over her linguine. The shadow passing over the window didn't even register with her. Creeping like darkness personified, the shadowy figure crouched in the bushes outside the restaurant, until it was satisfied. It stood, unobtrusively making its way back to the black Camaro idling in a corner spot. 

Chloe grinned. "They just know you too well, Mac. You know you don't want to let me go." She lifted Kris' hand from her knee, cradling it in her own. 

Kris tightened her fingers around Chloe's and murmured, "I don't want you to go, either." Louder, she said, "Then *I'd* be stuck cleaning Bob's cage." 

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, you know that ferret has you twisted around his paw. You love him. You even let him run around the apartment. And don't try to deny it. I've seen little white hairs on the couch." She grinned across the table at Mac. "Hell, I think she'd let the damned rodent sleep on the pillow if I weren't around." 

Mac laughed, setting her hand on Harm's on the table. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment as she studied the pair across the table. They were a study in opposites: Kris with her fair skin, red hair, and green eyes was extremely intelligent and much more outwardly feminine, whereas Chloe had shorter dirty blond hair, Marine regulation, was more of a tomboy in her style of dress, and looked more fit for action than the courtroom she planned to dominate. 

Kris nodded emphatically. "Who do you think kept me warm while you were off gallivanting and Semper Fi-ing?" 

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "You did wash the sheets thoroughly, right?" 

"Absolutely," Kris said, crossing her fingers under the table. What Chloe didn't know couldn't possibly hurt her. 

"Why don't I believe you?" Chloe asked suspiciously, picking up the check the waitress had just delivered. 

"Because you know her too well," Harm pointed out with a wry grin. "The same reason I never believe your sister when she says, "I'm fine, Harm"." 

Mac elbowed him in the ribs. "Watch it, sailor. I never lie to you. I just...loosely interpret the truth." She glanced at Kris. "Ignore the two of them. They're kind of annoying. How about you and I go and leave them the check?" she winked. 

"Sounds like a plan!" Kris said, standing and grabbing her purse. "I never pay anymore," she grinned. "I love it!" 

"Hey!" Chloe protested weakly as she watched her fiancée and big sister walk out the door together. She glanced wearily at Harm. "Half and half?" she offered. 

Harm sighed long-sufferingly. "As usual. How is it that we always get stuck paying?" he asked, pulling out his wallet. 

Chloe thought of a rather rude response, but held her tongue. "Because we're suckers," she decided. She pulled out her own wallet, a gift from Mac when she had traveled to Spain on a case, and counted out half the bill. "We should order dessert and make them wait out there." 

"Yeah, but then we'd both be sleeping on our respective couches," Harm warned Chloe, pulling out a few bills and tossing them on top of the growing pile. 

"Hey, our couch is comfy," Chloe returned. "And no one would be hogging the covers." She sighed. "But I guess it's not such a good idea." She stood, re-pocketing her wallet. "Ready?" 

"Not a good idea...that's an understatement if I ever heard one." Harm flashed her a grin and stood, following her out into the lobby of the restaurant. "Greater people than we have died for less," he said, raising an eyebrow dramatically. 

Chloe giggled. "You're such a ham, Rabb. You sure you didn't major in theater?" 

"No, I'm not a ham," he protested as they stepped out into the cool Virginia night. "I'm a *Harm.*" 

Chloe groaned. "You're terrible, Harmon." She turned to Mac. "Your fiancé is a terrible punster. Can't you cure him of that?" 

Eyes twinkling, Mac retorted, "I don't see the harm." 

Kris burst into giggles, holding her stomach as she laughed so hard it made her sides ache. "You're....awful...." she gasped. "And perfect for each other." 

"Awful? Us?" Mac linked her arm through Harm's. "Well...I suppose," she considered. She glanced down the street. "We're parked down there." 

"Ditto," Chloe responded. "A little further away than you are. We'll walk with you." 

Kris wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and hugged her briefly. 

Chloe squeezed her waist and they meandered down the road, glancing back at Harm and Mac as they followed. "So have you two set a date yet?" 

Nodding, Harm said, "Well sort of. We decided on a month...next June." 

"Nine months?" Chloe asked, surprised. "I'd have thought you two would want to get married sooner than that. I mean, you've been waiting for forever." 

"We're waiting until the baby's born," Harm teased. "We're short one flower girl." 

Mac choked. "Harm!" 

Grinning like a wildcat, Harm raised a hand in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." 

"You'd better be, mister," Mac blustered. "I'm too old to be raising any kids." Her lighthearted tone covered the deep regrets she held about the past. 

Sensing her big sister's discomfort, Chloe intervened. "Yeah, Harm, remember that discussion about sleeping on the couch?" she asked pointedly. 

"No, you're not," Harm said softly. "You're a Marine, you can do anything you set your mind to, Mac." He cleared his throat softly. "And you," he turned to Chloe, "I've been playing this game a lot longer than you. You need to take notes, kiddo." 

Chloe grinned. "Kiddo? I don't have to take that from you anymore, squid." She paused when they reached Mac's truck. "Well, we'll see the two of you this weekend at Sarah's birthday party?" 

"Absolutely," Harm agreed, opening Mac's door for her. "Saturday at seven, right?" 

"Yeah. What are you getting her?" Chloe asked suddenly. "We haven't gone shopping yet. I have no idea what to get her for her eighth birthday." 

"I was thinking maybe a Barbie?" Harm suggested unhelpfully. 

"Do you people *ever* talk to her?" Kris asked, hands on hips. "She wants the complete chemistry set, including sulphuric acid. And she specifically requested *no* dolls or puzzles. She loves Nancy Drew and I have a mile-long list in my sock drawer. We'll go shopping Friday night," Kris said decisively. 

Chloe stared at her fiancée, speechless. "Okay, whatever you say," she replied weakly, exchanging a glance with Mac. 

"Hey, don't look at me," Mac protested. "I have a list, too." 

"I got AJ's, too, almost a year early," Kris grinned, leaning against the hood of the truck. "They're really organized kids. They couldn't possibly get that from Harriet, could they?" she giggled. 

"Never," Mac responded teasingly. "I mean, they must have gotten it from Bud. The man who is still unbelievably awkward after all these years, even though he's a hell of a trial lawyer. Yeah, they must take after him," she said wryly. 

Kris nodded, barely containing a smile. "Yeah, Harriet's Indian name is "She Who Writes Name In Underwear" but they got it from their father." 

Chloe chuckled, a warm feeling bubbling up inside her as she watched the interaction between her fiancée and her big sister. It was wonderful that they got along so well. At least she knew Kris had someone to turn to if something should ever happen to her...she shook herself from that disastrous train of thought. "I don't know about y'all," she drawled, "but I'm tired." 

"Not me, baby," Kris murmured, leaning back into Chloe. "I wanted to go dancing." 

"Tomorrow," Chloe begged off. "I'm really tired." 

Kris pouted for a moment and then gave up. "Fine. But you owe me," she teased with a smile. "Come on, let's go home." 

Chloe laced her fingers through Kris' and pulled her away from the hood of the truck. "Let's go. I'm tired, and you need to feed Bob." 

"Yeah, he's becoming a real porker. G'night," she said, leaning over to hug Mac quickly. 

Mac released the girl. "We'll see you Friday night around eight." She watched as they started to walk away. "Get some rest, you two!" 

"Seven," Kris corrected, then grinned, embarrassed. "I have a memory for numbers." 

Mac laughed. "And they say I have a good memory! I must be getting old." 

"I wasn't going to be the one to say it..." Harm trailed off, deciding he liked the idea of living to see another day. 

"Watch it, sailor," Mac warned. "You're skating on awfully thin ice. And you know, Jingo keeps me warm at night just as well as you do." 

The shadows behind the foursome rustled silently. This was too perfect. They were so easy to gauge...when they'd leave the restaurant...where they would stop and chat... 

"Yes, but Jingo doesn't--" Harm paused mid-sentence and turned his head in the direction of the Camaro. "Did you all hear something?" 

"No. You're paranoid." Mac embraced him loosely. 

Chloe shook her head as well. 

Mac froze against Harm. "Um, I heard something that time," she murmured weakly. 

"Me, too. Sounded almost like an engine refusing to turn over...a clicking..." As the words left Harm's mouth, an earthquaking noise shattered the stillness of the night. The hood of Mac's truck exploded upward, splintering off as the shards hurtled back towards the earth. 

End Ch. 3


	4. Dead Ends

Chloe made sure she landed on Kris, trying to protect her from the blast. Two tense moments later, she called softly, "Harm, Mac? You guys all right?" She slowly rolled off Kris, whispering, "You okay?" Not receiving any response from the other couple, she called again, "Harm? Mac?" 

She stood, moving closer to the truck, one hand pressed to her temple. Reaching the center of the explosion, she quickly fell to her knees beside her big sister. "Mac," she murmured. "Kris, call 911. Mac's knocked out. She's bleeding pretty heavily, and it looks like she's burned." Turning her attention to Harm, Chloe gave him a perfunctory inspection. "Harm looks like he should come out of it in a minute or two, but Mac..." Her voice trailed off, on the edge of tears. 

Kris sat up, shaking off the wave of dizziness that overcame her. She glanced up at the crowd of onlookers that had come out of the restaurant after the explosion. "Someone call 911!" she yelled, crouching beside Chloe. Squeezing her fiancee's shoulders once for reassurance, Kris pulled off her jacket and pressed it over the wound on Mac's head, trying to still the bleeding. "Go try to wake Harm. Mac will be fine," Kris promised, hoping with every word that she was telling the truth. 

Chloe hesitated a moment before following orders. Kneeling next to the fallen JAG, she lightly shook him. "Harm, wake up. Use that damned hard head of yours for something good for a change." 

Harm groaned softly and sat up, holding one hand to his head. "Mac," he said immediately, glancing over to where she lay silent on the blacktop. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath, crawling over to her. "Mac," he murmured, "Wake up, sweetie." 

"She's hurt pretty bad," Kris said, trying to keep her voice out of Chloe's hearing. The faint whine of the sirens grew louder as they raced towards the restaurant. 

Chloe moved to take Mac's limp hand in her own. "C'mon, Mac," she whispered, "you have to wake up. You just have to." She glanced up. "Where's the damned paramedics?" 

Harm pressed his own hand over Kris', tenderly holding the jacket down on Mac's bleeding head. Kris slid her hand out and turned to Chloe, concern etched on her features. "Honey, you're hurt," she said softly, brushing her hand across Chloe's cheek. 

"I'm fine," Chloe dismissed her own injuries. She leaned into Kris' quiet strength, gathering her reserves so she wouldn't fall apart until Mac, Harm and Kris were taken care of. Especially Mac. "This can't be happening," she denied. "Mac, you'll be okay. You have to be. You were a mother to me and dammit, I want my mother at my wedding," she railed. She looked up as the ambulance skidded to a stop and the EMT's jumped out. "Where were you?" she demanded furiously. "She could die!" 

"Chloe!" Kris snapped in a commanding voice. "Let them do their job," she pleaded gently. "Let them help Mac, okay? Calm down." 

Chloe inhaled a ragged breath. "I know," she whispered. "It's just..." 

"I know," Kris echoed, pulling Chloe against her side. "She'll be fine," she promised, smoothing Chloe's hair. 

"Really?" Chloe asked in a small voice. "Do you promise?" She buried her head in Kris' shoulder. 

"I promise," Kris said, tears springing to her eyes. Chloe was her strength, her rock. Seeing her like this was heart-breaking. "Mac's a champ, you know she'd never let something like this beat her." 

Chloe nodded silently. 

"Excuse me," an EMT interjected quietly, "but we're ready to take her. If the rest of you would follow in the second ambulance?" 

"Yes, of course," Kris said, climbing to her feet wearily. She pulled Chloe with her, keeping one arm around the other woman. "Come on," she murmured. Harm came around on the other side, following Mac automatically into the first ambulance. 

Chloe settled mutely in the second ambulance, submitting to the paramedics' ministrations without protest. She numbly followed their directions when they reached the hospital, letting herself be examined without once letting go of her fiancee. 

Kris held Chloe's hand, murmuring reassurances. When the doctors were done, Kris leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek gently. "You stay here," she indicated the hospital bed, "I'm going to go check on Mac, okay?" 

Chloe grasped Kris' hand tightly. "Don't leave me," she pleaded. "Let me go with you." 

"No, sweetie," Kristin said firmly. "You lay here and rest. I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise." 

Chloe numbly followed Kris' instructions, the original spark of life that had been in her eyes fading. She leaned back against the pillow, her mind going blank. 

Kris exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Willing the tears away, she headed down the hall to the Nurses Station. "Excuse me," she said to the young woman behind the desk. "Can you tell me where they've taken Sarah Mackenzie?" 

"She's still being examined," the girl replied in a bored tone. As if by rote, she continued, "I can let you know when she's out, though. She'll probably be put in ICU." 

"Thanks," Kris said softly. "My fiancee's in Exam 3. That's where I'll be." She wandered down the hall to the waiting room and dropped into a chair, exhausted. Resting her head against her palms, Kris took a few deep breaths, trying to process the events of the day. 

Chloe's eyes shot open, filled with terror from her nightmare. "Mac!" 

Kris heard the scream and sprinted towards the room. Pulling the curtain back slightly, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Calm down," Kris said softly, wrapping her arms around Chloe. She had an odd sense of deja vu in reverse. 

Trembling, Chloe leaned into her embrace. "Mac?" she asked. 

"Nothing yet, sweetie. They're still checking her out." 

Chloe breathed raggedly, trying to calm her racing heart. "Stay with me?" she requested. "I don't want to be alone right now." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe," Kris said calmly. "I'm right here." 

Chloe didn't reply, just curled toward her fiancee as much as possible with the bed's guard rail between them. 

Kris released Chloe momentarily, climbing around the rail to lay beside her in the bed. 

Chloe slowly relaxed, dropping off to sleep once again with her head on Kris' shoulder and her arm draped over her waist. 

Kris breathed in Chloe's familiar scent, trying to steady her racing heart. She kept an eye on the clock as the minutes crawled by. After half an hour, she slipped out of the bed, feathering kisses on Chloe's forehead. Tiptoeing out of the room, she headed for Triage. "Excuse me," she said to someone's back. "I'm trying to find my friend." 

"And who would that be?" the doctor turned around, his eyes lighting up when he saw the beautiful woman who had made the request. 

Kris smiled wanly. "Major General Sarah Mackenzie." 

The doctor glanced down at the chart in his hand. "She's been moved to ICU room 329. "Her fiancee is in with her. It's up the elevator and to the right." He hesitated a moment. "I don't do this very often, but would you like to go out some time?" 

Blanching, Kris tried to be polite. "I--I'm sorry," she faltered. "I'm here with my fiancee as well. She's in exam room three. But thank you for the information," she said sincerely. 

The doctor gave a charming smile. "I wish you all the happiness in your marriage. And I hope your friend is okay," he added, walking away. 

"Thank you," Kris murmured, more to herself than anything else. She headed for the elevator and stepped off into the sterile ICU ward. Bracing herself, Kris pushed open the door to Room 329. "Harm?" she said softly. 

Harm glanced up from the chair beside the bed. "Hey, Kris," he said in a gravelly voice. "How's Chloe?" 

"She's all right. She's scared out of her mind, though. How's Mac?" Kris asked, crouching down beside his chair. 

"I don't know," Harm answered, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up in three different directions. "She still hasn't woken up," he said, stifling the tears. 

"Shhhh," Kris murmured, standing up. Draping an arm around Harm's shoulders, she ran her hand over his hair, fixing it. "Mac's going to be fine. I know it." She glanced down at Harm with a watery smile. "I'm going back down to check on Chloe. I'll bring her up to see Mac as soon as she's gotten some sleep, okay?" 

"Okay," Harm nodded blankly, holding Mac's hand tightly. 

Kris nodded, backing out of the room, unable to look at Mac, lying on the bed, surrounded by machines. 

Two floors down, Chloe stirred restlessly, reaching for Kris. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room. Seeing no one, she carefully sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Since she was just in an exam room, not a regular room, she still had her clothes. All she needed to do was find her shoes. She stood up unsteadily, navigating the room carefully in the search for footwear. Leaning down to check under the bed, she felt dizzy. Hurriedly grabbing the guard rail, she attempted to regain her balance. 

Kris came back into the room just in time to see Chloe flailing for the side of the bed. "Dammit, Madison," she snapped, grabbing Chloe's arm. "Get back in bed. You got smacked on the head by a parking lot, you don't need to be running around the hospital." 

"I want to see Mac," Chloe insisted stubbornly, trying to pull away. 

"She's asleep," Kris lied. "Get back in the damn bed." 

"I don't want to. I want to sit with Mac," Chloe repeated. 

"And I want a fucking pony," Kris bitched. "Doesn't look like either of us is getting what we want. Now get back in bed before I call the doctor and have him sedate you." 

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe grouched, settling back on the bed, trying not to show her relief at getting off her feet. 

Kris tugged Chloe's arm gently until she was reclining against the pillows. Satisfied, she relented a little. "If you'll sleep for a few hours, I'll take you upstairs to see Mac when you wake up." 

"Promise?" Chloe perked up immediately. She settled more firmly into the bed, tugging on Kris' arm. "Only if you come back," she insisted. 

"All right," Kris agreed, settling back against the headboard. 

Chloe closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep as quickly as she had before. Her mind was racing with the possibilities as her brain emerged from its semi-catatonic state. *Who could do this? Were they after Harm or Mac? Or were they trying to get at her and Kris through their parental figures?* 

Kris bent her head and, reading her soulmate's mind, whispered, "Go to sleep. We'll figure it out later." 

"I can't help it," Chloe whispered. "But I'll try." She closed her eyes, trying to avoid replaying the explosion in her mind. 

Kris sat with Chloe until she was asleep and got up again, wandering the corridors. She checked on Mac again and found Harm asleep, his head resting beside Mac on the bed. Kris grabbed a blanket out of the closet out in the hall and draped it over his shoulders before moving on. *Thank goodness for that year as a candy striper,* she thought idly. Taking the elevator back to Chloe, Kris neglected to look at the floor number and accidentally got off on 2, not 1. Following the hall by rote, Kris glanced around, realizing she was on the wrong floor. She turned to go back to the elevator and the reflection off the elevator door caught her eye. Turning, Kris saw the rows upon rows of bassinets. She approached the window, smiling slightly as she peered in at the sleeping newborns. Hoping Chloe would stay asleep for a few more minutes, Kris watched the babies, her heart aching. They were so tiny...so beautiful. Shaking herself awake, Kris reluctantly broke her gaze from the babies and dragged herself to the elevator. 

A police officer approached as the elevator doors opened. "Ms. McGowan? I have a couple of questions about this evening's incident. If you could follow me for a minute?" 

Kris nodded wearily. "Yessir," she replied automatically, following the man in blue. 

He ushered her into a quiet lounge, gesturing for her to sit on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?" 

Kris sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees. "We--Chloe, Mac, Harm and I--were standing outside the restaurant, and all of sudden Harm heard something...like a ticking. Half a minute later, we all heard this explosion and when I came to, the hood of Mac's truck was in pieces and we were all lying on the ground." 

"Did you see anything?" The officer took down what she'd said. 

"No, sir. Just a couple of cars in the parking lot, and a couple of people at the other end." Kris paused, trying to bring up the image. "One of the cars was running, though." 

"Do you know the make of the car? The color? The year?" the officer queried. 

Shaking her head in frustration, Kris said, "It was black. A sports car. Ferarri? Mustang? I don't know anything about cars," she finished lamely. 

"Do you know of anyone who'd have anything against any of you?" 

"Hah," Kris laughed sardonically. "You want my address book?" 

The officer blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked, bemused. 

Shaking her head, Kris explained, "Between the two of us, Chloe and I have racked up a number of enemies. The latest in the string seems to be a man she went to boot camp with, Bryan..." she trailed off in thought. "Bryan Kaplan." 

The officer noted the name. "Do you know where I can find him?" 

"No, sir, but Chloe might. You can ask her when she wakes up." 

The officer nodded. "Thanks for your time. I'll let you go now. Get some sleep," he added genially. 

"Thank you," Kris said, trudging off to the familiar room. She slipped in and glanced at Chloe with a soft sigh. 

Chloe stirred. "Hey," she murmured sleepily. "Where'd you disappear to?" 

"I was talking to the police," Kris said quietly, sinking into a chair. "I checked on Mac," she added, knowing Chloe would want to know. "She's still...asleep." 

"No, she's not," Chloe argued. "I'm slightly more coherent now. I want the truth, Kristin." 

Kris sighed, slouching down in the chair. She was tired of fighting. "She's unconscious," Kris said simply. 

Chloe nodded. "Thank you for being honest," she replied. "I love you, lightweight. Get some sleep." 

"Not bloody likely," Kris muttered. "But go ahead."   
  


* * *  
  


Mac stirred slightly. Trying to open her heavy eyes, she began to try to identify the sounds around her. Beeping. Sounded like a hospital. There was a warm pressure on her hand. She'd heard a broken voice whispering her name throughout the night, but she hadn't possessed the strength to put the voice at ease. She was still tired, but something pulled her to open her eyes. "Harm," she rasped.   
  
Harm opened his eyes slowly, focusing blearily on Mac's face. "Hey, jarhead," he said quietly, a grin spreading across his face. "Welcome back." 

"Back?" Mac whispered, confused. "What happened?" She studied his face. "You look like hell." There were dark circles under his eyes, a gash on his forehead and a dirt smudge on his chin. 

"Well, there was this bomb...." Harm trailed off, raising Mac's hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "Don't worry about it now, okay? Just get better." 

Mac struggled to sit up. "I don't think so, sailor. Bomb? Are Chloe and Kris okay?" 

"Lay back, Mac," Harm said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "Kris is fine. Chloe got a little banged up, but nothing to worry about. How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing a hand across her cheek in concern. 

"I'm fine," Mac tried to dodge the question. "What happened? Who bombed us? Have you slept at all?" 

Harm sat back and crossed his arms, shaking his head. If he knew one thing, it was how to work things so Mac listened to him. "I'm not telling you anything until you calm down." 

Mac slumped back against the pillows. "I'm relaxed," she said sullenly. "Now tell me." 

"Okay," Harm assented. "We were out to dinner with Kris and Chloe, remember?" He didn't wait for her response before continuing. "We were in the parking lot, standing in front of your truck, talking. All of a sudden, I heard a ticking noise. You heard it, too. Then all of a sudden, it seems the hood of your truck was blown to kingdom come, and took us with it." 

Worried, Mac inquired, "Did they catch whoever did it? Do we know who they were after?" 

"No on both counts. The bomb was under *your* hood, but everyone knows how close you are to Kris and Chloe. Anyone with deductive reasoning could've figured that we'd stand outside the restaurant and chitchat." 

Mac frowned. "Why doesn't that reassure me?" 

"Sorry, just trying to give it to you straight," Harm said softly. "You want me to call Chloe up?" 

"In a minute," Mac decided. "I...almost wish we knew for sure they were after us. Kris and Chloe are so young. They have their entire lives before them." 

"So do we," Harm said emphatically. He leaned over and took Mac's hand. "Will you just trust me, please? Concentrate on healing, and when you get out, we'll find whoever did this and lock his six up. Deal?" 

"Deal. Why don't you get Chloe?" Mac asked, closing her eyes. "I'd like to see her and Kris." 

"Okay." Harm stood, bending to kiss Mac's forehead. "Be right back." He took the elevator to the third floor, as Kris had directed late the night before, where Chloe was sharing a room overnight with a roommate. He pushed back the curtain on her half of the sparse hospital quarters. "Good morning," he said softly. "Everyone awake?" 

Kris' eyes popped open. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately. "Is Mac okay?" 

Harm nodded. "She's awake and wants to see you two." 

Kris shook Chloe's shoulder gently. "Chlo, wake up. Mac wants to see you." 

Chloe moved restlessly. "Huh? Mac..." She sat up, her eyes flying open. "Mac's awake?" 

"Yeah, baby, she's awake," Kris smiled. "Get up *slowly* and we'll go see her." 

Chloe stuck her tongue out at her fiancee. "Watch it, lightweight." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, levering herself up with the help of the chair. She carefully negotiated the length of the room, gaining steadiness as she progressed. 

"Can I get some real clothes before I see Mac?" she requested. "I do *not* want to walk around in this air conditioned hospital gown." 

"Good, because you're not walking anywhere," Harm said, producing a wheelchair from behind the curtain. "Mac said if you walked up, she'd refuse to talk to you." He shrugged as if he had no choice in the matter. 

Kris winked at Harm surreptitiously. "Thanks," she mouthed. 

"No way," Chloe protested. "I don't need a wheelchair." She glanced at Kris. "You planned this, didn't you?" she accused. "It's a conspiracy." 

"Yes, it is, now sit down and shut up," Kris said, lovingly giving Chloe a gentle shove towards the chair. 

"Can I at least get some jeans?" Chloe begged. "Anything but this hospital gown!" 

"All right," Kris said, pulling fresh clothes out of an overnight bag tucked under the bed. *God bless Harriet,* she thought idly as she handed Chloe a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The Lieutenant Commander had brought fresh clothes, toiletries, magazines and even food around two that morning. 

"Harriet?" Chloe said knowingly as she wriggled into the jeans, finding a soft, well-worn T-shirt to go with them. Running a quick brush through her hair, she declared, "All right, I'm ready to go." 

"Duh," Kris grinned. "Like the *Admiral* was gonna do it? Okay, let's go." She stepped between Harm and the wheelchair, wrinkling her nose. "Back off, sir. You hit that concrete pretty hard, too." Kris grunted softly as she started to push the wheelchair and its well-built Marine towards the elevator. 

Mac's eyes fluttered open as she heard squeaky wheels stop outside her door. "Kris? Chloe?" 

Kris leaned over and pushed the door open, wriggling the chair in. "Good morning, General," she said, mock-saluting. "Reporting as ordered." 

"Funny," Mac snorted. "How are you?" she inquired warmly. "You look dead on your feet. Come sit down," she patted the edge of the bed. "Chloe's got a movable chair, and Harm'll be fine, since he's going to find us something to eat, but you need to sit before you fall." 

Kris sank onto the bed, sighing softly. "You have *no* idea," she teased. "*I* pushed Chloe. That girl weighs a ton!" 

"Hey, it's all muscles," Chloe protested. She wheeled herself closer, resting one hand on Kris' knee and the other taking Mac's. 

She addressed the older woman. "How are you doing, Mac? You gave us all a scare." 

Mac sighed. "I'm fine. More worried about who did this. Can either of you fill me in? The worrywart won't tell me anything." 

Harm cleared his throat and grinned as all three girls glanced up at him. "I'm going to see if anything in the cafeteria is edible, before Mac starts gnawing on the bedsheets." 

"Yeah, go," Kris waved her hand with a grin. "Let us girls gossip." 

"Gossip? Us? Kris, you belittle us. We're participating in an exchange of non-official information," Mac responded. 

"Besides, marines don't gossip," Chloe added. 

"Oh, soooooooorry," Kris said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm a civvie, remember?" 

Harm laughed, heading out to the cafeteria. 

"You need to learn this stuff, Kris," Mac teased. "After all, you're marrying into the service." 

Chloe grinned. "She's got a point, lightweight." She sobered. "Mac, are you sure you're okay? You really got the brunt of this." 

Mac laughed lightly. "I'm fine, Chlo. Truly. It's not too bad; I've been through worse. What about the two of you?" she addressed Kristin. 

"I'm fine. Just a little bump. Didja see my band-aid?" Kris proudly displayed the Pooh band-aid on her forehead, trying to lighten the mood. 

Mac choked. "Pooh and Piglet. How...nice," she settled on. 

"I think it's cute," Chloe managed, before bursting into giggles. 

"It *is*!" Kris exclaimed indignantly. "S'better than the plain brown one you got," she poked Chloe's arm gently. 

"Yeah, but I got a cool GI Joe sticker," Chloe stuck her tongue out at her fiancee. "*And* I got a lollipop." 

"The nurse grabbed my butt," Kris threw back triumphantly. 

"You'd better have told her hands off," Chloe frowned. 

Kris stuck her tongue out. "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. But either way, it got you extra Jello this morning, didn't it?" 

Mac laughed. "All right, you two, behave." 

"Yes, mom," Chloe replied. "Harriet brought us some clothes." She held the bag aloft. "She'll probably stop by to see you later." 

Mac nodded. Pausing a second, she said, "I don't want the two of you staying alone in your apartment for awhile. I want you under guard." 

Nodding, Kris actually agreed without a fight. "Hey, Chlo, will the Corps put us up at the Ritz?" 

"I doubt it," Chloe replied dryly. "Probably something more like the Super 8." 

"Oh, well. It'll have a working bathtub, one up on our apartment." 

"I wouldn't be so sure about the working bathtub," Mac teased. "Seriously, they'll probably put you up in barracks. The two of you should be fine as long as you're on base." 

Kris stood outside the hospital room door the next morning. Chloe and Mac had both been declared fit for some semblance of duty and discharged. She was just waiting for the finicky Private Madison to finish getting dressed. 

Chloe exited the room, clad in jeans and sneakers. "I'm ready to go," she announced. 

"Good. Go sign your discharge papers." Kris shifted her weight to her other foot and sighed. 

"No problem," Chloe saluted and joined Mac at the desk to fill in the forms. 

As she left, a tall blond approached. "Kristin McGowan? I'm Detective Genevieve Feligno. Admiral Rabb hired me." She held out her hand to the redhead. 

"Nice to meet you, Detective," Kris said, shaking her hand. "Is there anything new?" 

"Call me Vieve. I've followed Private Bryan Kaplan for the past several days; ever since the Admiral called me. He was nowhere near Alexandria on the night of the bombing. He spends a lot of time on base, on duty. In his off-duty hours, he's no different from any other young military man. He drinks, plays pool, and hits on the women." 

"So he's got an alibi," Kris said angrily. "Doesn't mean he didn't do it." 

"I've spoken with the police bomb squad. The type of bomb attached to the car could have been set up and detonated without the presence of the bomber. It's possible he did it, but it is unlikely. His type of character wants to be there, to savor the victory. He would want to see everything. He'd get a sick thrill out of it." 

Kris crossed her arms over her chest, fuming silently. *Great, just great,* she thought. *Now it's not just Bryan, some *other* sick fuck is after us.* 

"I wish I had better news," Vieve apologized. "I can continue to watch Bryan if you'd like. Or do you want me to see if I can find out who *is* doing this to you?" 

Chloe walked up to the pair, slinging an arm over Kris' shoulders. "You okay?" she asked quietly, intently studying the stranger. 

"Fine," Kris murmured. Louder, she said, "Please do the latter. We look forward to hearing more. Come on, Chlo." 

Chloe trailed her fiancee to the car as Vieve headed for the elevator. "What's going on?" Chloe asked. "Who was she?" 

"The detective Harm hired," Kris said shortly. "She says Bryan has an alibi for the other night." 

"Damn," Chloe swore. "And I bet she said it's some other demented bastard who's doing this to us." 

"Yup. She said she'd try to find out who." 

Chloe followed her fiancee out of the hospital, climbing into the four-door that was waiting. She grinned at Harm, who was behind the wheel. "Home, James." 

Harm raised an eyebrow, shifting the car into gear. He paused imperceptibly, and as the anticipated explosion never happened, proceeded towards Chloe and Kris' apartment, so they could gather clothes. 

Upon arriving, they efficiently collected enough clothing to last for several weeks and left a note for their neighbor, who would be taking care of Bob. 

Emerging from the building, Chloe pushed her hair out of her face as she slid into the car, waiting for Kris. "I've got to get this cut," she complained. 

"That's what being in the hospital does to you," Mac commiserated, running her fingers through her own hair. "At least your's is easy to deal with. Mine's hell." 

"I don't know, Mac, I kinda like it." Harm grinned, reaching over to run his fingers through the long strands. "Very femme." 

"Femme?" Mac retorted indignantly. "I'm a Marine, Harm, Marines don't do 'femme.'" 

Chloe managed to choke back her laughter. "Besides, it's just a pain when it's this long. She'd have to spend longer in the morning working with it, and that would cut back on time for, um, other things." She raised her eyebrows. 

Rolling his eyes, Harm concentrated on the road. "I think it's cute," he muttered in defeat. "And you seemed to pull off "femme" quite well a few weeks ago, if memory serves." 

Kris giggled, pulling Chloe to her for a long kiss. "Stay out of their business," she warned under her breath. "Or no more kisses." 

"Ah, Kris," Chloe mock-whined, watching the action in the front seat avidly. She twined their fingers together and held her tongue, however. 

Mac murmured, "Airing our private life in public, flyboy?" 

"They're not public, they're family," Harm said quietly, taking the exit towards Quantico. 

Mac smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you feel that way." 

Harm looked down at her quickly with a puzzled expression. "Why wouldn't I, Mac?" 

"Hey, Harm?" Kris interrupted, trying to forestall the mush. "Is it going to be icky in the barracks?" She wrinkled her nose. 

"Icky?" Harm laughed outright. "I don't know, ask the Marines." 

"Marine barracks are never 'icky,' Harmon, and you very well know it," Mac reprimanded lightly. "Kris, they'll be like a college dorm. The two of you are going to be in a private room for security reasons. It's something you should be used to, although I can't guarantee that it won't be small." 

"As long as we have privacy," Kris murmured, rubbing her hand teasingly over Chloe's thigh. "We're still in the honeymoon stage," she laughed. 

"More than I needed to know," Mac groaned. She fell silent as they pulled into the parking lot. As they glided to a stop, she said seriously, "You two be careful, okay? We don't know who's behind this. It could be anyone." 

"We know, Mac, we know," Kris said wearily. "I'm watching her back, don't worry." 

"We're watching each others' backs," Chloe corrected mildly. "We'll be fine, Mac, quit being such a mother hen. We'll call you tonight." 

"You better," Harm warned. "Or we're driving back out here to interrupt your little 'honeymoon'." He grinned broadly. "So call." 

"Yes, sir," Chloe mocked. "Not a problem, Admiral, sir." 

"Watch it, Private," Mac teased. "You're being insubordinate to a superior officer." 

"Me, insubordinate?" Chloe batted her eyelashes. "Never, ma'am." 

Mac laughed, and shooed the pair out of the car. "We'll talk to you two later." 

"Bye!" Kris called as they clambered out. 

Chloe stretched sleepily in the pre-dawn hours. Rising quietly from the bed in the so-called guest quarters made available to them at Quantico, she shoved her feet into her jogging shoes and headed for the door. Pausing before she left the room, she glanced back at Kris. Her fiancee's red hair was spread out in waves over the pillow. Chloe felt a stirring of love as she gazed at the other woman. Moving back to the edge of the bed, she decided to skip her morning run in favor of more pleasurable activities. She toed off her shoes, crawling back into bed next to Kris, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. 

Kris stirred, murmuring softly, "Did you go jogging yet?" 

"Decided it could wait another morning." Chloe pulled her closer. "Didn't feel like leaving you." 

Kris rolled over, throwing one leg over Chloe's. She bent her head, kissing the Marine's neck slowly. "Thanks," she said with a grin. 

Chloe arched her neck, moaning softly. "You're welcome," she mumbled, rapidly losing the ability to speak. Her hands caressed Kris' side and stroked her back. "Marry me," she whispered. 

"You already asked me that," Kris giggled, slipping her hand under the sheet and playing with Chloe's t-shirt. "I already said yes." 

"Oh, good," Chloe returned. "Wouldn't want it to have to be a shotgun wedding," she grinned, clasping her fiancee's hands in her own. 

Kris giggled harder. "The likelihood of you getting me pregnant isn't very high, honey." She wriggled her hands away from Chloe's and dove beneath the blanket. 

"True," Chloe replied. She pulled the blanket up over her own head. "Having fun?" she inquired archly. 

"Mmmhmmm." Kris tugged at Chloe's shorts, pulling them down and tossing them down into a corner of the bed. 

"Glad to hear it." Chloe reached for her fiancee, dragging her up until she could reach her lips. "Love you." 

"Love you, too," Kris whispered against Chloe's mouth. 

Chloe reluctantly pulled away. "We have to get ready for the day. I have to report to General Lewis at 0800, and you have to meet with your advisor." 

Scrunching up her nose, Kris reluctantly climbed out of bed and grabbed a towel. "Race you to the shower!" she giggled, traipsing down the hall to the community shower. 

Chloe quickly followed, shampoo and a towel in her hands. She glanced around at the tiled walls and floor, noting the familiar layout, just like all college dorms, and all military barracks. She smiled at another female Marine, and nodded at a petite FBI Agent. She knew the woman must be FBI, because she screamed Fed, and the CIA didn't work out of Quantico. Her gaze followed the redhead out the door before she turned to take her shower. 

Kris was already in the deserted shower room, under a spray of hot water, singing to herself. 

"Don't use all the hot water," Chloe teased. "And by the way, 'Singin' in the Rain?' How apt." 

"Bite me," Kris singsonged over the water. She finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Stepping out into the steamy locker-type room, Kris approached the mirror and almost bumped into the opening door. "Oops, sorry!" she said automatically, until she realized who it was. "Bryan," she gasped slightly, and took a step backward. 

"It's the dyke," Bryan sneered, leering at her lascivously. "Where's your protector, baby? On duty? Too bad she's not around to save you." He took a menacing step closer. 

Kris took a shuddering breath and advanced on Bryan, her small fists shaking with anger. "Back off, asshole," she hissed. "Chloe's not the only one with tae kwon do training." 

"Sure. I told you before, a real man could fix you," Bryan growled. He moved even closer to her, grabbing her wrist in a painfully tight grip. 

Kris reached her free hand over and took Bryan's wrist, twisting it backwards, with an audible snap. "Next time you see a real man, give him my number." 

Chloe stepped out of the shower, tying her robe around her waist. Noticing Kris handily working over Bryan, she stood aside, watching. She knew it would be good for Kris to take care of Bryan on her own; it would be cathartic and would help her regain her confidence. 

"Did you have anything to say before I call your C.O. and report you for attempted rape?" Kris sneered. 

"You'll never get away with this, bitch," Bryan spat. "You can turn me in, but there aren't any witnesses." He attempted to lunge at her, the unbroken fist making a lucky connection just over her eye. 

Kris' head snapped back but she recovered within a split second. Calling up long-forgotten karate lessons, she slid around behind Bryan and kicked him in the middle of his back. He doubled over, falling hard to his knees on the cold tile. "My dyke girlfriend saw the whole thing," Kris challenged, seeing Chloe just as Bryan fell. She lifted up one small fist and connected with the back of his head. He fell forward with a grunt and Kris smiled proudly. "How'd I do, jarhead?" 

"Not bad," Chloe said considerately. "Of course, you should never have let him get that advantage of you. Once you have them down, never let them up." She grinned. "Overall, I'd give it an eight." She turned the fallen man over. "Let's go call for the MPs." 

"I'll wait here with him," Kris said, settling back on a bench and raising the Pantene bottle in one hand. "If he gets out of line again, I'll give him a mouthful of Extra Body." 

Chloe made a face as she headed out the door to alert security. Re-entering the bathroom a few moments later, she tossed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt at Kris, having already donned her own. "I thought you might be a bit more comfortable in real clothes when talking to the cops." 

"Why, thank you," Kris said with a little grin, the first time she'd really been able to smile since the first brick came sailing through their bedroom window. Shimmying into her clothes, Kris sat back down, nudging Bryan with her toe. 

"I don't think prodding him is going to get him to wake up any sooner," Chloe noted, amusement in her voice. "Besides, we'd just have to knock him out again. So what's the point?" She slid down the wall to sit next to Kris. 

Kris rolled her eyes at Chloe. "I was just checking." 

Chloe stuck her tongue out at the redhead as the door opened to admit a pair of sergeants. "This is him, we wrapped him up nicely for you," she gestured to the limp Bryan. 

Kris smiled up at the MPs. "Where do we go to file charges?" 

"You can meet with Major Servato at the brig, ma'am," one of the MPs replied deferentially. "I do apologize that a visitor to Quantico had this kind of problem. I'm sure he'll be dealt with swiftly." 

"Thank you," Kris said with a genuine smile. "We'll just go and file the paperwork now. Come on, Chlo." 

"Coming." Chloe followed her back toward their room, knowing Kris would want to slip on shoes. 

Kris grabbed her sandals and slipped them on. They headed out to Chloe's car, which Harriet and Bud had been kind enough to drop off the night before. *Boy, that Harriet really comes in handy,* Kris thought. 

Chloe gasped at the sight of her beat-up pickup truck. The windshield was cracked, and the exterior had "dyke" scratched into the paint. Moving quickly to the driver's side window, she noted the knife through the upholstery of the seat, pinning a piece of paper to the head rest. Running a shaking hand through her hair, she managed, "I guess we'll be walking to make our report. And we'll have a bit to add." 

Kris shook her head slowly. "Looks like Bryan's been a busy boy this morning." 

"Apparently." Chloe managed a weak smile. "He really needs to come up with some new material." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the brig, knowing that fingerprints needed to be dusted for and photographs taken. 

Kris nodded, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist. 

Two days later, Chloe dashed in the door, tossing her keys on the couch and dropping the groceries on the island as she raced for the phone. "Private Madison." 

Kris followed her in, closing the door before Bob could get out. "Uh uh, little man. Get back in there." 

"Private, this is Captain O'Dell, Quantico Military Police. We got some prints off your car the other day. Thought you might like to hear the latest." 

"And?" Chloe asked, barely covering her impatience. She mouthed to Kris, "Police." 

Kris picked Bob up and stroked his fur gently, leaning against Chloe's side as she spoke. 

"You say Private Bryan Kaplan was the man harassing you, right? Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the prints we found on the door and the handle of the knife were not Private Kaplan's. We're still working on finding out whose they are." Captain O'Dell sounded slightly frustrated. "As of now, we don't think he's military, since he's not matching any of our databases." 

End Ch. 4


	5. Make Me Believe

Chloe sat down on the couch, thinking. It had been a week since the call from the police, informing her of Bryan's innocence in vandalizing her truck. She'd called Josh, and he hadn't been able to find a match either. After telling her, he'd warned her to be careful. He knew she wasn't the type to sit around and play the damsel in distress. 

Telling Kris that even Josh didn't have any leads had been difficult. Chloe wanted to protect her fiancée, and giving her the news that their stalker had no record was not the way to do so. But she knew Kris would have beaten her up if she'd tried to keep it from her. 

The detective Harm had hired hadn't found anything either. Of course, since nothing had happened for the entire week, she didn't exactly have much to go on. 

Sighing, Chloe decided to wait for Kris to get home from her meeting with her advisor. The two of them were getting together with Mac and Harm to start looking into their personal pasts, hoping the answers lay there. 

Kris opened the door, faking a smile. She knew this week had been as hard on Chloe as it had been on her, and she didn't need to burden the Marine with more troubles. "Hey," she said breezily. "How was your day?" 

"Wonderful," Chloe replied, deadpan. "I talked to Pete. He and Marie had a huge fight. So I spent two and a half hours on the phone with him, listening to him bitch and moan. And in the end he just decided to call her." She shook her head. "Mac called. She and Harm will be running a bit late because they have to pick up AJ and Sarah from school for Bud and Harriet. Harriet's out of town visiting her parents, and Bud apparently got called to pull his client out of the brig." 

"Oh, good," Kris said, genuinely smiling now. "I haven't seen the kids since Sarah's party." She went in to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Evian. "You think they'll be here in time for dinner?" she asked, making small talk. "I have a new eggplant recipe I want Harm to taste-test." 

"I think so," Chloe nodded. "Although you do realize that AJ and Sarah will gag at the thought of eggplant." 

Kris grinned, wandering back into the living room with her water and a cookbook. "They won't know. I'll tell them it's chicken." 

Chloe laughed. "Evil woman." She picked up the phone as it rang. "Private Madison." She fell silent. "Yes, sir. I'll be in tomorrow, sir. 0900." Hanging up, she looked at Kris. "I'm meeting with Admiral Current tomorrow morning to discuss my duty station." 

"'Kay." Kris sank down on the couch beside Chloe and turned the news on quietly. "I guess we'll finally be able to plan something then, huh?" 

Chloe reached over and grasped her hand. "Yup." She paused, considering what to say to reassure her lover. "I'm not worried, lightweight. There aren't enough people wanting to go into law right now. They'll make JAG my duty station while I go to law school at night. Just like they did with Bud." 

"Yup." Kris turned her head and smiled an empty smile. "I'm sure that's what they'll do." She paused, glancing at the TV. "Oh, look, the University. What's going on?" She turned her attention back to the set, her eyes going expressionless. 

Chloe gently squeezed her hand, casting her a worried look. She replied lightly, "Probably just another bomb threat." 

Kris chuckled as the newscaster droned on. "Nope, just budget cuts. Drat. I was hoping for some excitement." Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

Chloe rose and opened it, barely managing to step back before being barreled into by an exuberant AJ Roberts. "Hey, kiddo," she grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. She freed an arm to hug Mac, and smiled at Harm and Sarah. "C'mon in." 

Kris grinned as she stood. Sarah came running over and pounced her in a hug. "Hi, Kris," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. 

"Hey, Sarah." Kris smiled wistfully. Since meeting Chloe, and especially since getting to know AJ and Sarah, her biological clock had started to tick loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Hey, guys," she waved at Harm and Mac. "Harm, I was hoping you'd help me with dinner. I have a new recipe I want to try out." 

"Sure," Harm replied immediately, following Kris toward the kitchen. "You guys get comfortable," she gestured to the four. "We'll be back in a few minutes." The pair disappeared into the kitchen. 

Chloe smiled at AJ and Sarah. "How was school, you guys?" 

"Good," AJ answered. "We're going to do a school project on someone we admire. I don't know who I'm going to do yet, though." 

"I wish I had a project like that," Sarah complained. "They just have us doing boring kiddie stuff, like writing sentences using the word "fence" and cr--junk," she said, stifling the cuss word as she glanced at Mac. She'd picked up AJ's habit of late. "Oh!" she exclaimed after a second's pause. "I get to go take a special test next week, though!" 

"What kind of test?" Chloe asked, amused at the girl's description of school. She remembered those early years all too well. For her, school had been a blessed escape from a wretched home life, but even with that incentive, school had been boring. 

Sarah scrunched up her nose. "Gi....gi...." she tried to think of the word. "Gifted!" 

"Sounds good," Chloe encouraged. "The gifted program singles out people who are a little bit advanced for what you're learning. If you test right, they'll probably pull you from class for special work." 

"Really?" Sarah's eyes brightened. "Cool!" 

Chloe smiled at the girl. "Mac, have a seat," she gestured. "You shouldn't be on your feet so much." 

Mac wrinkled her nose at Sarah. "She sounds like a mother, doesn't she?" Nonetheless, she took the proffered seat. 

Sarah nodded emphatically, then turned to Chloe. "Are you and Kris going to have a baby?" she asked. She had a knack for asking the wrong questions at the right time. 

From the kitchen, Sarah could hear Kris giggling madly. 

"No," Chloe choked, "we're not planning on it, kiddo." 

"Yeah, dummy, they can't," AJ jeered. "You have to--" The boy broke off, his face flaming. "Um, I'm not explaining that one," he mumbled. "Ask Mom." 

Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically and crossed her arms defiantly in front of her. "I know how ya do it, jerk. Mom says they can, anyway." 

In the kitchen, Kris' face fell and she busied herself stuffing mushrooms. "Hey, Harm, pass me the baking sheet?" 

Harm passed the tray over. "Anything else I can do?" 

"Start chopping onions." 

Fifteen minutes later, dinner was in the oven and Sarah's homework was nearly complete. Kris came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Okay," she said, "dinner's cooking. Let's get down to business." 

Chloe glanced up and motioned her fiancée to sit next to her on the love seat. She turned to AJ and Sarah. "Hey, guys, why don't you go into the other room? We got the Sony Playstation Zeo." 

"Cool!" AJ cried. "Do you have Final Fantasy XX?" 

"In there," Chloe affirmed. "But the two of you have to take turns," she warned as AJ raced for the other room, calling to his sister that he had first turn as he ran. 

"You suck!" Sarah was hot on his heels. 

Kris sat down, tucking her legs up underneath her. "Any ideas yet?" she asked Chloe. 

The Marine pushed back a strand of hair. "Not even one," she replied glumly. She started at the knock on the door. She got up and opened it, laughing in surprise at the two men standing there. "Pete! Josh! C'mon in! We're planning." 

Josh Pendry grinned and embraced Chloe. "Hey," he said, waving to Harm. 

"Hey, Josh," Harm grinned from his spot next to Mac. 

Pete slugged Chloe in the arm gently. "Hey, kiddo, how's everything?" he asked, nodding towards Kris. 

"Have a seat, guys," Chloe gestured, rejoining her fiancée, worried that Kris might get upset again. 

"Josh," Mac nodded reservedly. She knew the boy had joined the CIA, and she wasn't sure she liked him being friendly with her baby sister. After all, look at all the trouble Webb used to get her and Harm into. She stood, reaching out to shake Pete's hand. "Good to see you again, Private," she said in delight. She had met him after Chloe's graduation. He had an impish streak that reminded her of someone, though she couldn't remember who. 

Pete smiled, shaking Mac's hand. "Good to see you, too, ma'am." His grin reflected hers. "Admiral," he said, extending his hand to Harm. 

Harm nodded. "Hi, Pete," he said with a polite smile. 

"Hey, guys," Kris said quietly, forcing a tiny smile. "Thanks for coming, we need all the brain power we can get." As soon as the late-comers had settled themselves into seats, Kris looked to Chloe. 

"Still haven't a clue," she shrugged, lacing her fingers through Kris'. She turned to Josh. "Any leads?" 

"Nothing," Josh sighed. "Do either of you have any exes that could be involved? Jilted lovers?" He studied them carefully, loosening his tie. 

Kris furrowed her brow. "None that I can think of. I've only had a few...there was that one girl, back in high school in West Virginia, and John, from my first semester in college..." she trailed off. 

Josh raised his eyebrows. "John?" he queried. "Let me guess, you told him you couldn't lie to yourself about who you were?" he asked sardonically. 

Mac leaped to defend Kris before the girl could open her mouth. "That was uncalled for, Joshua Pendry." 

The agent glared at her. "It was necessary, counselor." 

"It was cruel," Mac retorted. 

"Not at all. I was doing my job," Josh sneered. 

"You were probing into something that has no bearing on the case," Mac snapped, shooting to her feet. Swaying, she reached blindly for the couch. 

Kris and Harm jumped up at the same time, each of them grabbing an arm and lowering her gently to the couch. Harm crouched down beside her as Kris gently patted her cheek and murmured to her. "Mac, you okay?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. 

"I'm fine," Mac reassured her. "Really. I just stood up a little too fast." 

Chloe spoke up. "Mac, why don't you lay down for a little while? The bed's actually made, for once." 

"No way," Mac protested. "Don't even think about it, kiddo." 

"All right, all right." Chloe threw up her hands in defeat. "It was just a suggestion." She said mildly, "Now that you've given us our scare for the evening, why don't we try discussing this rationally?" 

Kris squeezed onto the couch beside Mac and reached for her hand like a child. "Josh, that was really rude," she said softly, staring him in the eye. "But it is pertinent, so I'll try to forgive you. Yes, I realized I was gay before going out with John. He was a last-ditch effort...I was trying to make myself be straight. And after a few months, I realized it wasn't working, and broke up with him." 

Josh nodded, slightly shame-faced. "Sorry, Kris. I shouldn't have asked like that." He glanced to Harm for help in smoothing over the rough spot. 

Harm shook his head slightly, as if he couldn't believe Josh. "Is there anyone else it could be?" he asked Chloe directly. "Anyone you know, maybe?" 

"I honestly can't think of anyone except Bryan," Chloe shook her head. She glanced at Pete. "Unless, of course, it's him," she teased. She moved over, crowding onto the couch with Mac, Kris and Harm, facing Josh defiantly. 

Impulsively, Kris went to sit on the couch between Pete and Josh, patting Josh's knee. "It's okay," she murmured. "I know you didn't mean it." Aloud, she said, "Well that leaves John, Bryan and Mr. X...some psycho we don't know. Right?" 

Josh nodded. "Sums it up as far as I'm concerned. But I really don't think it's Bryan. I mean, he had a rock solid alibi." 

Chloe, to her own surprise, agreed with him. "Bryan enjoys harassing people, but I don't think he'd stoop this low." 

"And his fingerprints weren't the ones on the car," Harm added. "So he's pretty much out. Josh, can you do some research on this John...what's his last name, Kris?" 

"Munkerbutton," Kris chuckled. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, even after all this time." 

Chloe choked. "Munkerbutton?" she wheezed. 

"Hey, no different than Chegwidden," Mac teased. 

Harm chuckled softly. "Well, Josh, check up on him, please?" 

"Sure," the agent nodded. "What about the girl?" he inquired. "The one from high school?" 

"Carly?" Kris dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Nothing doing there. I think she moved to California after graduation." 

"What about you, Chloe?" Josh asked. "Any exes?" 

"Not many," Chloe shook her head. "One from high school. One from college, before I met Kris." 

"Names?" Josh prompted. 

"In high school...Elisa McCray. She's happily single. Her parents died our senior year, and she's raising her kid brother. She doesn't have time to be a stalker. College was Danielle Sheridan. I doubt it. It was a mutual break-up." 

"I'll check them anyway," Josh informed the group. 

"There's one more possibility," Kris admitted, her eyes downcast. "A guy from college. He and I had...problems...a few years ago." 

Chloe started to protest Kris' putting herself through this agony again, but fell silent at a look from Mac. 

Josh's gaze sharpened. "Problems?" 

"He accosted me in a parking lot one night. Slapped me around....and threatened to kill me. But he never *did* anything," Kris insisted weakly. 

"That's not doing something?" Josh inquired mildly. "What was his name, Kris? We'll check him out." 

"I'm not positive." Kris glanced up, drawing strength from Mac's encouraging gaze. "I think his last name was Hasser. I'm sure of it," she said more firmly. "He was on the football team. Class of 2008." 

"We'll find him," Josh vowed.   
  


* * *  
  


Sarah bounced through the door, Kris on her heels. "Hey, Chloe!" She attacked the woman with a hug. "I can't wait for our girl's night!" 

"Me either, kiddo," Chloe grinned over the girl's head at her fiancée. "How was school today?" 

Kris grinned a little as Sarah climbed up on a stool pulled up to the counter. "It was great! I got to do my first Gifted thing...an art project." She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a slightly crushed papier-mâché duck. "It's for you." 

"I like it," Chloe admired the project. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" 

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Sarah imitated the cartoon character's evil laugh. "Or maybe just ice cream and pizza?" 

"Sure. What kind of pizza?" Chloe asked. "And do you want to go out or order in?" 

"Why don't you two go pick it up?" Kris suggested. "I'll call California Pizza Kitchen and tell them to have it ready in half an hour. On the way, you can pick up the ice cream," she directed. "I want Rocky Road." 

"What kind do you want?" Chloe asked. 

Sarah piped up, "Barbecue chicken!" 

"Sounds good to me. An extra-large? We can surprise Bob with the leftovers." Kristin grinned. "He hasn't peed on the couch once this week!" 

"I'm so proud of him," Chloe said dryly. 

Kris made a face and handed Chloe a twenty-dollar bill. "Just get my ice cream and some Oreos. It's PMS week." 

"Of course." Chloe smiled down at Sarah. "Ready to go, imp?" 

"Imp?" Sarah looked up at Chloe as they headed out into the hallway. "Dad says I'm a fairy." 

"I prefer imp," Chloe teased. "Besides, you can have different nicknames from different people. It's kind of special." 

"Uh *huh*." She didn't look like she believed Chloe. "Imp doesn't sound like a nickname I want," Sarah protested as they climbed into the car. 

"Good. Then that means I'll keep using it...imp." 

"Oy." Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, pretending to be annoyed. 

"Oy? You Jewish now, girl? Need a yenta?" Chloe shot back as they headed for California Pizza Kitchen. 

"My friend Samantha taught me that word," Sarah responded primly, staring out the window. "It means I'm weary of this train of conversation, bubbala." 

"Bubbala?" Chloe choked. "Where on earth did you come up with that one?" 

"It means "honey" or "baby". Samantha taught me that, too." Sarah grinned proudly. 

"Does your mother know you're spending so much time with this Samantha?" Chloe asked suspiciously. "She sounds like she's having a big impact on you." 

Sarah nodded. "Her mom and mine are PTA buddies. She's my new bestest friend." 

"Your new bestest friend, huh?" Chloe glanced sideways at the young girl, smiling fondly at the excited expression on her face. She turned her attention back to the traffic on the Key Bridge, heading to Rosslyn. She mulled ruefully on the choice of California Pizza Kitchen. It was Kris' favorite, and Virginia wasn't too far away from D.C., but sometimes she felt it wasn't worth it. Well, she amended silently, at least until she had the first bite of pizza. 

Sarah was quiet for a moment before asking quietly, "Why did you sound upset before, when you asked about Mom?" 

"It was nothing," Chloe tried to gloss over the situation. "You were hearing something that wasn't there." 

Shaking her head, Sarah replied, "Nope, I heard it. You sounded....weirded out or something." She shrugged. "Oh, well, like Uncle Harm says, 'Your problem, not mine.'" 

"Yeah, it sure is, kiddo, it sure is," Chloe replied softly. She was silent for a moment. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" she inquired, trying to change the subject. 

"Smurf." 

"And where would one get smurf ice cream?" 

Sarah frowned in thought. "Well, the only place I ever had it was Disney World, so maybe I'll have to settle for Ben and Jerry's Phish Food?" 

"That works, too. What on earth is Smurf ice cream?" 

"It's this blue stuff with white marshmallows. It's the High Holiness of ice creams," Sarah replied. 

"I'll take your word for it," Chloe replied skeptically. "I'm not a big marshmallow fan." She made a face at the line of cars turning into the shopping center. "Parking is going to be a nightmare," she groaned. Finally, she pulled into the garage's top level, whipping into the space just ahead of another car. 

"Nice driving!" Sarah's little hand was white-knuckling the armrest. 

"Relax, kiddo. I've never been in an accident." Chloe exited the car, reaching for Sarah's hand. 

Sarah mumbled as she got out of the car. "There's always a first time." She took Chloe's hand obligingly. 

Chloe made a face at the girl, opening the heavy door and stepping onto the escalator. It was three flights down, but the escalators ended up being faster than the slow elevator. That thing was a pain. Once downstairs, she guided Sarah past Best Buy and Borders, opening the door to the restaurant. They bypassed the line waiting to be seated, instead heading for the carry-out line at the bar. Thankfully, it was much shorter. 

Sarah slipped her little hand from Chloe and ran to the wide window, peering across at Borders. "I think I see the new Harry Potter book! Number 22!" she cried, her tiny nose pressed to the glass in rapture. 

"That's good, Sarah," Chloe replied absently as she moved ahead in the line, shooting a dirty look at the guy who tried to cut in. 

Sarah scooted down the window to get a better view, inching further from Chloe without realizing it. After a minute, she turned and found she had lost sight of the woman. "Chloe?" she called over the din of the restaurant. 

Suddenly, a large hand clamped down over Sarah's mouth. She wriggled furiously against the larger limb pinning her arms to her sides. "Mmmmph!" she screamed futiley. 

Chloe glanced back at the window to get Sarah's attention as she paid for the pizza. "Sarah, we're ready!" Not receiving any response, an edge of fear crept into her voice. "Sarah? Sarah?" She headed for the window, looking for the young girl, praying she'd just run off to look at the new Harry Potter. 

Still struggling against the bigger arms around her, Sarah did what came automatically to mind. She worked her teeth around the hand clamped over her mouth and bit down--hard. As her would-be captor took off running, Sarah ran back towards the pizza place. "Chloe!" she screamed. 

"Sarah?" Chloe caught sight of the girl, lifting her up into her arms in relief. "What happened? Are you okay?" 

Burying her head in Chloe's neck, Sarah gulped out words between sobs. "Somebody...put their hand over my mouth...and tried to steal me." 

"Shh...it'll be all right, kiddo," Chloe soothed, rubbing the girl's back. She re-entered the busy restaurant and made her way to the hostess. "Could you find me a security guard? Someone tried to kidnap my little sister." 

The hostess nodded immediately. "Is she okay?" she asked as she dialed up the Security Office. 

"She'll be fine," Chloe replied, continuing to rub Sarah's back. "We just want to report it. That way security can be on guard." 

Sarah raised her head, wiping away the tear-tracks. "I'm okay," she said softly. "That guy was dumb," she giggled. "I bit his hand...he didn't even know that kids do that when they're being kidnapped. Doesn't he go to the movies?" 

The hostess spoke softly into the phone and soon two security guards had arrived and were taking Sarah's statement. "You're a smart young lady," one complimented as she finished her story. "You kept your head when you were in jeopardy, and that saved you. You should be real proud of yourself." He stood, offering his hand to Sarah. "Now, why don't you go on and get your pizza? I bet they kept it nice and hot for ya." He winked at her. "Guess that guy doesn't go to the movies very often, or else he'd have known to wear gloves. Metropolitan kids are smart." 

"That's what I said!" Sarah grasped Chloe's hand tightly. "Thanks!" she waved as the guards left. 

Chloe looked down at the girl. "Ready? We can swing by Ben & Jerry's closer to home. And the grocery store, to get some Rocky Road for Kris." 

Sarah nodded, sticking to Chloe's side like white on rice. "Ready." 

They re-entered the restaurant and were met by the solicitous hostess. After assuring her once again that Sarah was fine, they accepted their freshly made pizza and headed back to the car. As they climbed in, Chloe locked the doors, thankful that the car they'd rented had automatic locks. It was safer. 

Sarah tripled-checked her lock before fastening her seat belt. She sat silently the entire ride to the grocery store, and was extremely quiet, especially for *her*, the rest of the way home. 

Chloe was worried, but knew that Sarah needed some time to think about what had happened. She simply flipped on the radio, letting music fill the silence between them. As they entered the apartment building, she asked, "Are you sure you want to stay the night? We can take you home if you'd rather be with your parents." 

Thinking about it for a moment, Sarah shook her head. "It's okay, I know you won't let anything bad happen to me." She spoke with utter trust and conviction. 

Chloe swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Of course not, kiddo." She fumbled with the keys to the door. 

Sarah took the keys and opened the door easily, closing it behind them as they went in. 

Chloe set the pizza on the table and placed the ice cream in the freezer. She froze, seeing Bob crossing the floor. "What are you doing out?" she scolded. "You're supposed to be in a cage...rodent." 

"Be nice," Kris warned as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She kissed Chloe's cheek quickly. "He was getting a bath." 

"Tell me not in the shower," Chloe moaned. 

Kris giggled as she scooped Bob up and plunked him back in his cage. "Of course in the shower. Would you have preferred I bathe him in the kitchen sink?" 

Chloe gagged. "Please, we're getting ready to eat. Don't ruin my appetite." 

Without a word, Kris disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared moments later, clad in a USMC tank top and shorts. Digging in the drawer, she threw the pizza cutter to Chloe. "Cut, Marine," she ordered playfully. 

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe replied, opening the pizza box and inhaling the scent of barbecued chicken with onion and cheese on a pizza crust. 

Sarah, meanwhile, was at the fridge, rummaging through for something resembling a drink. "What does everybody want to drink?" she asked in a voice that eerily echoed Harriet's. 

"I'll take milk, please," Kris said, stifling a loud giggle. 

"I've got a bottled water in there if you'll toss it to me," Chloe responded, blinking at the young girl. She turned to her fiancee and mouthed, 'Oh my lord, it's the ghost of Christmas Harriet.' 

Kris couldn't contain her laughter any more. "It is!" she whispered, giggling. "She's like a tiny little Sims." 

Sarah lugged the gallon of milk and half-liter of Evian to the counter and hoisted them up. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing. You're just the spitting image of your mother, imp." 

Sarah seemed unaffected by this proclamation and rolled her eyes. "Oy," she said. It seemed to be her new favorite word. 

Later, as they watched the Late Show with Amanda Bynes, formerly of Nickelodeon's All That, Chloe said quietly, "What'cha thinkin', Kris? Sarah's okay. She had a scare, but she's going to be fine." 

"I'm just thinking that it's my fault," Kris replied quietly. Her hand reached down to stroke the sleeping girl's back. "None of this would've happened if I wasn't here." 

"You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong, Kristin. She's a good kid, but she ran off in a crowded mall. We don't know if it was connected to the stalker." Chloe reached for her fiancee's hand, gently massaging the palm. 

Kris pulled her hand away slowly. "You think it's just a coincidence that the level of things happening around us has been stepping up? First, it's an obscene phone call, or a hang-up once in a while. Then a brick through the window. Then your truck is trashed. Now Sarah was almost kidnapped. You don't see a pattern?" she whispered furiously. 

"Of course there's a pattern," Chloe sighed. "I'm just saying that we don't know that it wasn't just a random kidnapping attempt, unfortunately, things like that happen every day. And it's not your fault. That's as much as saying it's all my fault for being here. If we had absolutely no lives and lived as hermits, maybe no one would bother us? I'm not going to live my life like that, and neither are you. We're going to catch this sicko and then we're going to plan Harm and Mac's wedding." 

Kris just shook her head. She eased out from under Sarah, picking the little girl up and carrying her into the bedroom slowly. Kris laid Sarah down on the bed, gently tucking the covers around her. 

Chloe sat on the couch, frustrated. It seemed like she was doing all the running lately. And she was running...running out of words to convince Kris. It wasn't like her to talk as much as she had in recent weeks. She preferred coming home and picking up a good book. Talking about her day, a bit, but mostly, letting the silence shared be communication enough. Snuggling. Kissing. Watching TV. Dancing. Talking, eloquent words, weren't her style. They had been once, she conceded quietly. As a child, getting big sister Mac into trouble, or embarassing the older woman, teasing her about Harm. Lying to cover up the bruises from her stepfather. Glib explanations to gloss over the broken bones. As she'd grown, she'd tempered a little. Reading, writing...thinking about what it was like to be different in a world that didn't accept differences easily. She leaned her head against the cushions, closing her eyes. This time, maybe she'd wait for Kris to come to her. 

Kris bent down and kissed Sarah's head gently. The girl stirred and rolled over, curling up tight. After rubbing her back for a second, Kris slipped out of the room, shutting the door silently. Entering the living room, Kris saw Chloe, quiet on the couch. The TV was off now, the only sounds in the room coming from the occasional gentle dripping of Bob's water bottle onto the floor of his cage and the hum of the refrigerator. 

Sighing to herself, Kris started to cross the room to Chloe and stopped mid-step. Kris stared at Chloe's profile, the grave reality of their situation seeping in. Not only was someone stalking them, Kris was making it worse, she realized. She was letting her own fears and issues of self-doubt come between her and Chloe. 

A thought flashed through Kris' mind...a mental image, really, of a sleeping Sarah. She remembered in that moment why she'd fallen in love with Chloe in the first place. Her optimistic attitude in the face of overwhelming odds had been one factor. But the other was that Kris simply couldn't imagine life without her. She wanted Chloe to be by her side forever, to have children with her, to grow old with her. And she was throwing that away for some nutjob with a grudge. Kris shook her head and crossed the room, crouching down in front of Chloe. She touched Chloe's knee tentatively. "Chlo?" she said softly. "I love you." 

Without opening her eyes, Chloe reached for Kris' hand. "I know," she whispered softly. "I love you, too." She tugged gently, urging Kris up next to her on the couch, opening her eyes. Pulling the redhead into a loose embrace, she asked in a voice that was wracked with pain, "But why can't you believe in us?" 

Kris laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, countering her fiancee's question with one of her own. "Did you immediately believe it the first time someone good came into *your* life and offered you the world?" 

"No. But Kris, I love you, and it hurts so much when you can't trust in that. We made it through the idiots in college and Bryan, but it's happening all over again and you can't trust that I won't leave." 

"I trust you, Chloe," Kris insisted. "It's everyone else I don't trust. Just give me time, okay?" 

Chloe nodded, rearranging them on the couch and falling asleep. 

Halfway through the night, Kris untangled herself from Chloe and slipped off the couch. She began to pace the apartment silently, pausing at the side window to stare out into the blackness. Behind her, Kris could hear Chloe soft, regular breathing. She began to form an idea. *We should get away,* Kris thought. *Somewhere far from Virginia, since the stalker found us even at Quantico. Just for a few days.* She nodded to herself, somewhat calmed.   
  


* * *  
  


Kris had finally fallen asleep, curled up in the overstuffed chair that was a prerequisite for any twenty-something couple with their own apartment. She tossed and turned all night, the incident with Sarah bothering her more than anything else had thus far. 

She woke about five-thirty the next morning, too distressed to sleep well, and decided it was a decent enough hour to start breakfast. *0530 is decent?* she chided herself. *You're becoming a military wife, McGowan.* Kris tried to be quiet as she got out the frying pan and began cracking eggs for omlettes. Adding onions, mushrooms and sausage, she allowed it to cook as she popped four slices of rye bread in the toaster. 

Chloe slowly awoke, her mouth watering at the smell of breakfast being cooked. Knowing her morning run would be put off, or canceled, made her decide that she definitely needed to work out that evening. She couldn't keep skipping like this. 

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she wandered into the kitchen, coming up behind her fiancee and wrapping her arms around her waist. Her head on Kris' shoulder, she mumbled, "Why're you up so early?" 

"Omlettes won't make themselves," Kris said softly. "Can you wake Sarah in a few minutes? We have to take her home early, we have a long day ahead of us." 

"We do?" Chloe raised her eyebrows as she headed to the bedroom. Gazing down at the small form huddled under the covers, she gently reached down and stroked the small girl's face. "Sarah. It's time to wake up, kiddo." 

Sarah whined softly and pushed Chloe's hand away. "Go 'way, s'too early." 

"Kris told me to wake you up, and she's bigger than I am," Chloe responded, making a face at the youngster. 

"She is not," Sarah protested, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You're just scared she'll make you sleep on the couch." 

"Exactly," Chloe replied. "I rest my case." 

Giggling, Sarah rolled out of bed and padded into the living room. She sniffed as she got closer to the kitchen. "Mushrooms and sausage?" she asked Kris, wrapping her arms around the young woman's waist. Sarah stood on tiptoe to peer into the frying pan. 

"And onions," Kris added, squeezing Sarah in a one-armed hug. "Will you set the table, please? Chloe, you get the orange juice and glasses, they're too high for Sarah to reach." 

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah said automatically, digging through the drawer for the silverware. 

"Told ya so," Chloe confided to the young girl as she reached for the glasses and handed them to Sarah. Opening the refrigerator, she stuck her head inside and discovered that there was no orange juice in sight. Sighing, she opened the freezer, hoping to spy a can of frozen junk. Finding it hidden in the back behind the Rocky Road, Phish Food and Peanut Butter Chocolate, she triumphantly pulled it out and dumped it into a plastic pitcher, moving next to the sink to add water. 

Kris bumped her hip teasingly against Chloe's. "Told her what?" she whispered. "You been talkin' shit about me, woman?" 

"Never. I simply told her the truth...that you scare the shit out of me," Chloe retorted. 

Kris laughed aloud, startling Bob, who began to run circles in his cage. "I scare you, my little Marine?" she giggled. "Even the Crucible didn't scare you." 

"The Crucible was a series of inanimate objects. You, however, have the power to threaten me...and make me sleep on the couch." 

Kris giggled again, scooping the omlettes out of the pan and sliding them onto three plates. "And I can let Bob have your pillow," she warned, smiling. Depositing the frying pan and accoutrements in the sink, Kris carried the plates to the table. 

"Yuck," Chloe made a face, carrying the orange juice in as well. Reaching for Sarah's glass, she poured first for the young girl, then for Kris, before finally filling her own glass. 

Kris slipped into her seat and picked up her glass. "To friends!" she said, raising it in a toast. 

"To sausage," Sarah grinned, raising her plastic cup. 

"What the kid said," Chloe contributed, raising her own glass to clink with Sarah and Kris'. 

Kris shook her head. "Sometimes you kill me, Chloe," she said. She set the glass down and attacked the omlette like she hadn't seen real food in months. 

"Hungry?" Chloe grinned, nodding toward her fiancee's rapidly empyting plate. 

Kris swallowed her mouthful and grinned. "Famished. So, Sarah," she added quickly, "after breakfast, we're going to drop you off at home. Chloe and I have to go away for a couple of days." 

Chloe shook her head. "Uh, yeah, Sarah. We're going to..." she trailed off, glancing at Kris. 

"The Jersey shore," Kris finished for Chloe. "We have some stuff to take care of." 

Sarah looked perturbed. "Why are you going away?" she asked, poking at her omlette with her fork. "I don't want you to go." 

"We need some time to sort things out, kiddo," Chloe replied gently. "Time away from the big city." 

"Sort what out?" Sarah protested. 

Kris laid her hand over Sarah's on the table and spoke softly, but firmly. "This is just something we have to do. It's a grown-up thing that's hard to explain. We'll only be gone a couple of days, and we *promise* we won't miss your piano recital. Understand?" 

"Absolutely," Chloe contributed, "we wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Standing up, she took her plate and Kris', rinsing them in the sink before dropping them in the dishwasher. Smiling at the pair still at the table, she slipped back to the bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. 

Sarah smiled at Kris. "You *promise* you'll be at my recital?" 

"Cross my heart." Kris made an "X" with her finger over her heart. 

"Good." Sarah nodded, satisfied. 

When Kris heard the water turn off, she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you put your clothes from yesterday in the bag and get out your clean clothes?" 

"Okay." Sarah headed into the bedroom and rummaged in her bag. 

Stepping past Sarah and Chloe and into the steamy bathroom, Kris shut the door and let the hot water relax her a little. When she finished, she wrapped a towel around her and poked her head out the door. Chloe and Sarah were nowhere in sight, so she walked into the bedroom and got dressed quickly. 

Chloe glanced up when she heard the shower shut off. "Your turn, kiddo," she gestured to Sarah. 

Sarah nodded and dashed into the bedroom, speeding past Kris. 

"Be careful, the floor's wet!" Kris yelled. She came out into the living room, smiling tensely at Chloe. "I really hope everything's going to die down, pardon the pun, if we go away for a while." 

Chloe simply nodded, reaching out to pull Kris down beside her. 

Kris side-stepped Chloe's embrace with a little smile. "Come on, we have to pack." She came into the bedroom just as Sarah was pulling her t-shirt over her head. Grabbing a few things for her, Kris tossed them in an overnight bag. Realizing Chloe would take forever, Kris took a minute and packed a bag for her, too. "Okay," she said, carrying the bags out and dropping them beside the door, "we're all packed. Let's head out." 

Chloe nodded, picking up the bags and locking the apartment behind them as they headed down to the car. Dropping the bags in the trunk, she opened Kris' door before sliding behind the wheel. 

Around noon, Kris pulled the car up in front of the Seaside Heights Inn. She and Chloe had switched and she'd driven the last half of the trip, since her family had vacationed in the area when she was younger, and she knew her way around. 

They checked in with no problem and dumped their stuff in the room. "What should we do first?" Kris asked, trying to put DC and all the problems of the past few weeks out of her head. 

"Relax on the beach?" Chloe suggested, a grin on her face. "You, in a bikini?" 

Kris shook her head, grabbing her swimsuit out of the suitcase. "Do you ever think about anything but sex?" 

"Absolutely. I think about you, about watching you, about work, about you, about chocolate, about you, about my friends, about you..." 

Rolling her eyes, Kris giggled. "Chocolate sounds good. Oooh, and after the beach, I know this fabulous little seafood restaurant..." she kept chattering all the way to the beach. 

End Ch. 5


	6. Point of Origin

The lightning flashed outside the window and the thunder clapped loudly. Bob shivered in his cage, burying himself under his blankie. He refused to move for anything, and was determined that Chloe and Kris had abandoned him. There's ferret logic for you. He heard a key in the lock and poked his nose out, hoping it was the blonde lady with the soft voice, come to feed him. He knew her, she always came after Kris left. 

As the door opened, he sniffed the air. It wasn't the blonde lady, she didn't smell like that. This lady smelled good, kinda like the garbage can on Fridays. 

The woman slipped through the door quietly, the sound of the thunderstorm covering any noise she might make, just as planned. She glanced around, peering through the murky darkness of the mid-afternoon cloud cover at the apartment. 

Bob pulled back under his blankie, cowering away from the lady. She shouldn't be here, even if she did smell good. He wanted the blonde lady. Or maybe the rambunctious, dark-haired boy, who played with him, building mazes and bridges and other fun things. 

The woman stepped further into the apartment, closing the door silently behind her. She glanced around for the occupants, and realized they weren't home. *Fuck,* she thought. *What a waste of time.* She decided to sit and wait until they arrived. Surprise them as they walk through the door. They'll never see it coming. 

Harriet Roberts hummed to herself as she stepped out of the elevator at Chloe and Kris' apartment. She knew Chloe thought she disapproved, and while she had at first, she was reconciled to their relationship. After all, no one had ever seen Mac's little sister as happy as she had been with the red-haired psychology major. Now feeding the ferret was going a bit far, but she had the time for the damn rodent, as Chloe called him, and she didn't mind doing something for the pair, anything to make up for her reluctance to accept them, and their current troubles. 

Reaching the door, she fumbled with her keys. Admiral Rabb's, General Mackenzie's, retired Admiral Chegwidden's, Chief Petty Officer Tiner's... Finally locating the right one, she opened the door to the darkened apartment, reaching for the lamp. She closed the door behind her as she went to check on Bob. His water bottle was nearly full, so there was no need to worry about that. But his dish was nearly empty. Popping open the top of the cage, she reached for the bag of lettuce and carrots that Kris had left on the foyer table, simultaneously lifting out the food dish. 

Silently slipping out of the bedroom, where she'd hidden, the woman came upon Harriet standing in front of Bob's cage. She stood there, knife in hand. 

Sensing someone behind her, Harriet turned around, gasping at the sight of the switchblade. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want?" 

"Not you," the woman assured her. "I have business with Kristin." She stepped forward, and it became obvious that it wasn't a switchblade in her hand but a kitchen knife. "Unfortunately for you, now I've got business with you." She sounded like a bad gangster movie. 

Harriet stifled her laughter. Though she wasn't normally in on the action, she'd dealt with enough sickos while working at JAG to not be intimidated by this...trailer trash. "You sound like a really bad movie. Since you started this," she moved slowly away from Bob's cage, "I guess that means I get to play the damsel in distress. So what are you going to do to Kris?" Harriet smiled to herself. 

The woman shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Her beef was with McGowan, she really didn't want to involve this woman. But....so be it. "That's really none of your business," she sneered. It's between me and her." 

"But I'm the one you're holding at knife-point," Harriet replied patiently. "I think I deserve an explanation." 

Bob's nose emerged from under his blankie. The nice blonde lady had left his cage door open. That meant he could climb out and explore. Maybe there would be something to chase on the floor. 

He was arrested by sharp voices. The nice-smelling lady was yelling at the nice blonde lady. He scrabbled his way out of the cage, dropping to the floor. Carefully avoiding people's feet, he crawled under the couch, behind the mean lady. 

The woman shook her head. "Listen, lady, I can knock you out until I'm done with Kristin. Or, I can tell you what I'm planning and just go ahead and kill you now." She was making less and less sense as the conversation wore on. "You pick." 

"Well, personally, I've never liked waiting around for people to kill me. Anticipation just makes it worse," Harriet replied flippantly. "You might as well tell me now." She hoped to get the woman talking, letting her guard down so that she could go for the knife. "First off, why do you want to hurt Kris?" 

"We have old issues," the woman said simply. "Listen, I've seen the movies, okay? I know you're trying to distract me so you can make your move, but it's not working." 

Harriet frowned. "I guess you figured me out," she heaved a sigh. "So go ahead and kill me." After all, the woman had to get close enough to stab her. She could grapple for the knife then. 

The woman laughed, reaching into the pocket of her coat and pulling out a bungee cord. "Too messy. How about I just tie you up in the bedroom? Come on, hands behind your back." 

Harriet thought furiously as she slowly began to turn. "You know, I really have a thing about being tied up. Let's skip that part, okay?" 

Bob watched the proceedings silently. The mean lady was playing with some rope. That looked like fun. He wanted to play too. He ran forward and bit her ankle, hoping to attract her attention. 

As she felt his little incisors digging into his ankle, she yelped and glared down at the ferret. Reaching down, she grabbed Bob and sent him skittering across the tile. 

Bob whimpered as he impacted against the wall, trying valiantly to get up. The mean lady was going to hurt the nice blonde lady. After all, if anyone could hurt something as cute as him, they wouldn't have any problems hurting the nice blonde lady, who just wasn't as cute as he was. 

Harriet made her move when the other woman was distracted, sending a fist crashing into her jaw. 

The woman grunted and struck out wildly, her palm connecting with Harriet's face. 

Harriet's head snapped back, moving with the blow, minimizing its impact. She reached down and clamped down on the intruder's wrist, forcing her grip open so the knife clattered to the floor. 

The woman muttered something about "idiot" and pushed Harriet away from her savagely, reaching for her knife. 

Harriet kicked out, sending the knife clattering across the room. 

Bob pounced on the shiny new toy, savagely protecting it from the mean lady. 

"Bitch," she muttered, cocking back a fist and aiming for Harriet's stomach, intending to knock the wind out of the blonde. 

Harriet dodged, moving forward and closing with the woman, trying to force her to the floor. 

The intruder stumbled backwards, pulling Harriet with her. She tried to roll so that Harriet was underneath, but failed, tumbling to the floor. Kicking her leg up, she tried vainly to connect with anything fleshy. 

Harriet reached blindly for anything to use as a weapon, finally finding the phone and bringing it crashing down on the other woman's head. She went limp, and Harriet crawled to her feet, using the phone for its intended purpose, dialing JAG Headquarters. 

Harm picked up as soon as his yoeman transferred her through. "Harriet? Are you okay?" Fatherly concern was evident in his voice. "What happened?" 

"I got to Kris and Chloe's to feed Bob, oh no, Bob, I forgot all about him!" Harriet dropped to her knees, searching for the ferret, and continued breathlessly, "There was a woman here. She had a knife, said her business was with Kris. We fought...Bob saved me. She's knocked out now. Sir, I could really use some help here," Harriet finished, her voice approaching a wail. Locating the ferret, who was still playing with his shiny toy, she reached out a trembling hand to pet him. 

Bob noticed the nice blonde lady's hand, and since she didn't want to take the shiny thing, he rubbed against it, offering her comfort in the only way he could. 

Harm spoke softly and slowly. "Harriet, it's okay. Calm down. Shhhh," he murmured. "Listen, find a rope or something and tie her hands together, in case she wakes up, okay?" He waited for Harriet's sniffling to subside. "I'll call Bud and tell him to go to Chloe's apartment immediately. I'll get Tiner to pick the kids up from school and meet us at the police station. Just stay calm, okay? You did a great job, Commander." 

"Yes, sir," Harriet affirmed, sniffling slightly. Now that it was all over, she felt her control slipping. "I'll tie her up and I'll stay here." She continued petting Bob, who was grounding her to the reality of what still must be done. 

"Good, you do that. I'm going to call Bud right now, he should be there soon. Harriet, who is she?" he asked, curious. 

"I don't know, sir," Harriet confessed as Bob crept away. She reached for him, but he scuttled away from her touch, returning with something large dragging from his mouth. "She's Carly Mills, sir. Bob just brought me her wallet." 

"Okay. We'll figure out how to deal with her later. Right now, I'm going to go call Bud and tell him to go over there, okay?" Harm reached for a notepad and began jotting down information. 

"Thank you, sir," Harriet quavered. Hanging up the phone, she reached for the bungee cord that Carly had carried, tying the woman's wrists behind her back. Sitting on the floor, she pulled Bob into her lap, petting him lightly, and waiting for someone to show up. 

Bob snuggled into the warm lap. The nice blonde lady was soft and comfortable. He liked her. Maybe if Chloe and Kris didn't come back, she'd take him to live with her and the fun boy. 

Harm hung up with Harriet and immediately called Bud. He was on his way to Chloe's place within minutes, and Harm sent Tiner to pick up Sarah and AJ at three. 

Kris lay baking under the midday sun. The Atlantic roared peacefully at their feet, until the relative silence was shattered by the ringing of Chloe's cell phone. "Chlo, get that," she muttered from under the towel covering her face. "I'm tanning." 

Chloe, who had been gazing at the water, mumbled, "Sure." Flipping open the phone, she spoke crisply, "Private Madison." 

"Chloe, it's Harm. You better get back here soon. Harriet caught someone breaking into your apartment." 

Chloe sat up straight. "Our stalker?" she inquired tensely. 

"Most likely. We're checking it out," Harm added. 

"Do you have a name on him?" 

"Her. Carly Mills." 

"Carly Mills?" Chloe repeated, her face furrowed. "Never heard of her. But we'll leave now. We should be back to D.C. in a few hours. Where should we meet you?" 

Harm thought a second. "Come to the office. We should have everyone rounded up by the time you get back." 

Kris listened to the entire conversation, ashen. 

"We'll see you there, Harm. And thanks. Oh, is Harriet okay?" Chloe inquired as an afterhought. 

"Yes, she's fine. She says *Bob* saved her, though, so we think she might've taken a little bump to the head." 

"Probably," Chloe replied. "Look, we'll go check out of the hotel so we can get going. See you in awhile." 

"Bye." 

Kris stared at Chloe, all but speechless. "What....Carly....?" she stammered. 

"You know her?" Chloe asked, studying her face. 

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Kris whispered. 

"Your ex?" Chloe repeated incredulously. "Well, I guess Josh was right," she said weakly. "C'mon, we need to go check out and get home. They need us there." 

"Okay." Kris got up, working on auto-pilot, and gathered her things. 

Chloe followed suit, heading back to the room, merely grasping Kris' hand to let her know it would be okay. 

They arrived in Falls Church in record time, despite having been stopped once by a cop. When he heard their story, he let them off with a warning. 

Chloe showed her ID to the gate guard, and signed Kris in. Taking the elevator up to the bullpen, she glanced around. It hadn't changed since she was a child. Shaking her head, she headed for Harm's office. 

"Sampson, we're here to see the Admiral," she informed Harm's aide. 

"Yes, ma'am, I'll announce you, ma'am." 

"Thank you, Petty Officer." 

Petty Officer Sampson knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Admiral Rabb, sir, there's a Chloe Madison and guest here to see you." 

"Send them in, please." 

"Yes, sir." He stepped back into the hall. "You can go in." 

Chloe stepped into the office, her hand clasping Kris'. "Hey, Harm." 

"Hi." Harm came around the big, oak desk and perched on the edge. 

Kris slid into a seat, clasping her hands in her lap. "What happened?" 

Harm summed it up as quickly as possible, explaining what Harriet had told him, and the information Tiner had been able to gather from the public records. "Apparently, Carly Mills has a history of convictions on aggravated assault and domestic violence, was a suspect in a kidnapping, and had a number of priors, including juvenile car theft, petty larceny and breaking and entering." 

"I really pick the winners," Kris muttered under her breath. 

Chloe sent her a silent glance of sympathy, before addressing Harm. "What's going to happen to her?" 

"She's going to be charged with stalking, breaking and entering and assault with a deadly weapon, at the least. Since this will be her third, fourth, fifth offenses, if she's convicted, she'll probably get the maximum penalty," Harm said. He was just relieved that all this would be over soon. 

"Good," Chloe said firmly. "Do we need to go down and file a complaint or anything?" 

"No, it's all taken care of. Harriet's got to do most of the paperwork this time, since she was there. All you have to do is provide proof of residence for the B and E." Harm smiled slightly. "I'm just glad this is all over." 

Kris stood up abruptly. "Thanks for all your help, Harm. But this won't ever be over." She walked out of the office quickly, so they wouldn't see her shaking. Heading out, she bumped into Mac. "I'm sorry," she murmured, head down. 

"I'm sure you are," Mac said sympathetically. "Let me guess, sorry for everything, heaping blame on yourself?" 

Kris looked up, grinning through the tears. "A little, but it's more than that." She paused in thought. "Hey, Mac, where would they be keeping Carly?" 

"In a holding cell downtown. And don't think you're going down there alone, young lady. I'll go with you." 

Kris didn't reply, just started walking. She did glance back to make sure Mac was following her, though. 

Chloe backed away from the door. "Mac's going with her. Sorry my fiancee is stealing yours, but it looks like they'll be gone for awhile. I'll see you later, Harm." 

"Chloe?" Harm stopped her momentarily. "Try not to worry so much. Kris is a strong young lady, she can deal with her own problems without you." 

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," Chloe replied somberly as she headed out the door. 

Exiting the JAG offices, she headed for the car, knowing that Kris would have ridden with Mac. There was someone she needed to talk to, someone who would help her make sense of all her feelings. 

Kris signed in and handed over her purse. She approached the holding cell, her eyes roaming the unfamiliar faces until....she saw her. "Carly," she murmured. 

Mac followed at a distance, wanting to give the young woman support, but not wanting to intrude. She needed to deal with this on her own. 

Kris rested her hands on the bars, staring in at the familiar face in an unfamiliar place. "Carly?" she said, a little louder. 

"McGowan," the unkempt brunette replied. "What do you want?" 

"I want to know what the hell you were doing in my apartment, pulling a knife on my friend," she demanded. 

"Friend, huh?" Carly sneered. "Or were you sleeping around, like you did with me?" 

"What?" Kris replied brilliantly. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know damned well what I'm talking about, Kristin! You were always sleeping with other people. You were never faithful!" Carly stood, enraged, and grasped the bars over Kris' hands. She railed, "You cheated on me! And now you're cheating on her! You're still mine, Kristin! She can't have you!" 

Kris snatched her hands away, backing up a foot and a half. "I what?" she growled. "I never *kissed* anybody the entire time we were together. And what I do or don't do with Chloe is none of your business!" 

Carly stalked the small cell. "You're lying! You were sleeping with other guys! Everyone knew it! And-and that *whore* you're with now is mine! I'm gonna kill her!" 

"Everyone knew you were crazy," Kris countered angrily. "I was so blindly in love with you, Carly, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. And that *whore*," she spat back, "is my fiancee." Kristin stepped closer to the barred cell and lowered her voice. This was for Carly's ears alone. "You touch one hair on her head and I will personally see to it that you *die* in this stinking hellhole." She stepped back, turning towards Mac. 

"You can't just leave like this!" Carly yelled angrily. "You can't threaten me and leave! My big brother is coming to get me out, and he'll make you pay, *bitch*!" 

Kris just walked out, shaking her head. 

Bryan Kaplan muttered angrily as he headed up the stairs. Bailing his little sister out for stalking? He couldn't believe it. There had to be some mistake. 

Not watching where he was going, he ran into a woman. Looking up to apologize, his words froze on his lips when he recognized Kris McGowan. 

Kris stopped mid-step. "Bryan," she said, the wheels turning in her head. "What are you doing here?" 

"Bailing my kid sister out. There was a mistake. There had to be," he continued a bit desperately. 

Kris shook her head. "Carly?" she asked softly, actually feeling sorry for the young man. 

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Bryan said suspiciously. He examined her more closely. "And what are *you* doing here?" 

"I was visiting Carly, too," Kris replied carefully. "She's the one that's been harassing me and Chloe." 

"She-she was?" Bryan's face fell momentarily. Then a fierce look came over his face. "You're the one who ruined her in high school!" 

Kris went pale, glancing around for Mac. "I didn't ruin anybody, Bryan," she said calmly. 

He took a step toward her, hand raised. 

Instead of stepping back, Kris stepped up to meet him. She kept her voice low. "Go ahead, Bryan. If it'll make you feel better, hit me. But you can't keep blaming me for your sister's problems - or for her loving women," Kris added, trying to keep her voice neutral. 

Bryan stopped, confusion and agony flitting across his face before his expression settled into weariness. "I'm sorry. I don't have any right to blame you for Carly's problems. Momma always told me I was too stubborn for my own good. Guess she was right." He turned on his heel and headed into the police station, not offering any other sign that he'd made his own peace. 

Kris sighed in relief, sinking against the nearest wall. Her hands were shaking with the adrenaline rush - she was horrible with confrontations. She looked behind her again for Mac, who seemed to have disappeared. 

Mac exited the building moments later, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Kris, Bryan stopped and talked to me. He wanted you to know that he's sorry." 

Kris smiled slightly, nodding her thanks. "I spoke to him a few minutes ago," she said, pushing off the wall and standing up. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah." Mac glanced sideways at the younger woman. "You okay?" 

"I will be," Kris affirmed. "You ready to go?" 

"Deja vu all over again," Mac raised her eyebrows teasingly. "You just asked me that. Let's go." She started walking to her new truck, the one she and Harm had finally bought the day before to replace the one that had been bombed. 

"Forgive me for repeating myself," Kris murmured good-naturedly. "I have a lot on my mind." They climbed into the car and were soon headed back towards Georgetown.   
  


* * *  
  


Chloe reclined comfortably in her favorite chair at Josh's apartment. "Thanks for letting me come vent to you, Josh." 

"Anytime," Josh said, handing her a beer and settling down on the couch. "So talk to me. What's eating you?" 

Chloe took a sip of the Rolling Rock before answering. "Kris. We found our stalker. It's her ex-girlfriend. She's not particularly happy." 

Josh nodded lamely. "I know. I heard this morning. Why's it bothering *you*?" he pressed. "Kris can deal with it." 

"Because it's bothering her." Chloe looked at him like he was an idiot. 

"She'll get over it," he said simply. 

"You don't just get over something like that," she protested. "It's betrayal, Joshua, pure and simple." 

Josh shook his head vehemently. "She's a psycho, Chloe. She was evaluated by the best psychiatrists DC has to offer, and they all said the same thing: bi-polar with homicidal tendencies." 

"Doesn't matter, Josh. She and Kris were still close. They were important to each other for-" Chloe's voice broke, "for a long time." 

"Ah." Josh nodded, finally realizing what was upsetting Chloe. "That was years ago," he reassured her. "Kris loves you, you know that." 

"Sometimes I wonder," Chloe murmured, setting her bottle down on the table. She closed her eyes, signaling the end of the conversation. She knew Josh would understand. She'd come to his place for solitude many times, and he always let her talk, or curl up with him, or watch TV, or sleep. Anything she wanted. 

"You're incredible, Madison," he muttered angrily. Josh shoved his beer away from him and crossed his arms defiantly. 

"What do you mean?" Chloe's eyes flew open, hurt reflecting in their depths. 

Josh shook his head slowly, incredulous. "You have an incredible fiancee - smart, funny, beautiful - who loves you more than life itself, and you're sitting here having a pity-party." He stood, stalking towards the kitchen. "Open your eyes, dammit. Kris would do anything, and I mean *anything*, for you." 

Chloe jumped up and headed after him. "I know that! You think I don't? It's just...it's just..." She trailed off, unable to articulate what she felt. She turned away, walking slowly to the door. "I'll be elsewhere. Thanks so much for your help." 

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Josh called after her. "You're the only one sabotaging it." 

Chloe stopped, leaning her head against the door. "I know. Dammit, I know, and I don't know how to talk to her!" 

"Open up your mouth and speak. Jesus, you're two *women*. Isn't it supposed to be men who're unable to communicate?" 

"It doesn't have anything to do with what sex you are, Josh." 

Josh sighed softly. "Why is it so hard for you to talk to her, Chloe? You love her, don't you?" 

"More than life itself," she whispered in reply, still leaning against the door. "But talking hasn't been my thing in a long time, Josh." 

"So maybe it's not hers, either," Josh said in a moment of clarity. "Have you tried *not* talking?" 

"'Scuse me?" Chloe blinked. 

"I mean, have you tried just sitting and enjoying each other's company? How long has it been since you did something that didn't involve long, drawn-out, emotional conversations?" Josh asked. "Outside the bedroom," he added quickly. 

"At the beach earlier...but we weren't there for very long," Chloe realized. "Maybe you're right. Except for one thing...Kris is *definitely,* um, vocal." 

Nodding in understanding, Josh suggested, "Maybe you need to show her that she doesn't need to be." He left it at that. 

Chloe sighed, turning to face him. She quirked one corner of her mouth up into a smile and managed, "Thank you." 

"Quite welcome. That'll be five cents, please." Josh grinned. 

"Yes, Lucy," Chloe mocked. Reaching forward, she hugged her friend. "I owe you one." Glancing at her watch, she cursed. "Damn, I've got to get to Sarah's recital! Kris and I promised we wouldn't miss it!" She looked up at Josh with a slow smile. "And afterwards...we'll try not talking." She backed out the door, waving to the spy before taking off down the stairs.   
* * *  
Chloe glanced over the crowd at McMurphy's. They were celebrating with nearly reckless abandon, but then, everyone deserved it.   
  
They were celebrating two victories. Carly's trial was over, and she and Kris had succeeded not only in becoming whole again, but they'd made a successful plea for Carly to receive help, not jail time.   
  
And Harm and Mac were married. They'd decided to get married in a private ceremony, with just Harriet and Bud as witnesses. 

Their circle definitely had reason to party. 

Chloe watched her friends. Her family. She leaned against the bar, content to simply observe for awhile. After all, talking wasn't her thing. Her lips curved into a smile. She and Kris had spent their time together rather effectively. It would take work, but they wouldn't forget the lessons learned in this whole mess. 

Harm sauntered up and leaned against the bar, his gold wings gleaming in the neon lights. "Hey, Chlo," he said with a smile. "How are things?" 

"Not bad," she responded lazily, sipping her soda. 

Harm raised an eyebrow. "Not bad?" he echoed. "I would've thought it was going better than that," he surmised, watching Kris dancing with big AJ. "She looks radiant." 

"She does, doesn't she?" Chloe pulled out a bar stool. "Can I buy you a drink, sailor?" 

"No, thanks," Harm said, settling down on a stool himself. "My treat." He glanced over at Kris and Mac, who were now off to one side of the bar, deep in conversation. 

Chloe followed his gaze. "How's married life treating you?" 

"Wonderfully." He smiled broadly. "I can hardly believe we're finally married, after all this time." 

Across the room, Kris placed a hand on Mac's arm, passion in her eyes. "You wouldn't believe it if you saw it, Mac. Hundreds of kids, from toddlers to teenagers, and there aren't enough to people to care for half of them! It was *awful.*" Kris shook her head she described the foster homes she'd visited as part of her social psychology graduate work. 

"I know," Mac replied softly. "It's the kind of thing Chloe nearly grew up with. It's why I still participate in the big sister program. It's why I'm a lawyer. To do as much as I can to help." 

"So much more is needed," Kris said sadly, releasing her grip on Mac's hand. "I wish I could find adoptive homes for all of them. There was this one little boy...oh, you should've seen him, Mac! He was so sweet, and smart, too. About AJ's age, and just dying to find a home. He asked if Chloe and I could adopt him. Just broke my heart to tell him no." 

"Why did you tell him no?" Mac replied. "There's no reason you and Chloe can't adopt." 

"She doesn't want kids yet, and I guess I understand that," Kris murmured, downcast. "Brendan was just so incredible. He reminded me a little of Harm, actually," she smiled a little. 

"Have you talked to her about kids? Granted, it is a little early, because both of your lives are so uncertain. Right this instant, she's probably right. You're finishing your degree, she's just finishing up her probation period at JAG, and you're not married yet. But later on, when you're settled, are you sure she doesn't want kids?" Mac held Kris' gaze steadily. "I know she told me she wants them." 

"Oh, I know she wants them *eventually*. I just don't know how long I can wait." Kris gazed wistfully at little Sarah and her brother, playing checkers on the floor in a corner of the bar. "And it's not about us having kids, anyway. I want someone to help the kids I saw this week. Someone needs to give *them* homes." 

"If you're thinking what I think you are, Kristin," Mac warned. "I'm sure he's a nice kid, really I am. But Harm and I got married *two days ago*. We're not ready for kids yet. Give us a bit to settle in." She sighed. "There are...issues. But I'd like to adopt. Soon. Just not right now." 

Kris' face lit up. "Honestly, Mac, I wasn't suggesting anything, but I think it's a great idea. You and Harm will make incredible parents!" she said in a rush. 

"Sure you weren't," Mac laughed, a hint of pain underlying her warm tone. "We'll even talk about Brendan." 

Kris reached up and wrapped her arms around Mac's neck on impulse, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But thank you." 

Mac hugged her in return. "You're welcome. Now go enjoy your victory party." She playfully shoved the redhead toward Chloe and Harm. "Your fiancee is looking a bit lonely, and my husband promised me a dance." 

Kris practically skipped across to Chloe, tugging her away from the bar for a dance. 

Mac followed more sedately, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "Hey, flyboy." 

"Hey, Ninja Girl," he said, setting his beer on the counter and embracing Mac. "What was that all about?" 

"Mmm, Kris not so subtly hinting that we would be great parents, so great that we should adopt a young boy she met when she was doing her social work." She rested her cheek against his chest, not looking into his eyes. 

"We - what?" Harm looked perplexed. *This* was new. "Hey, you promised me a dance," he reminded Mac, his eyes shining. 

"I think it was the other way around, counselor," Mac tossed back, smiling as Reba's latest romantic ballad played over the jukebox. She tugged him out onto the dance floor, not once losing contact with his body. 

Harm twined his arms around Mac's waist as they swayed to the music. "Either way, I'm gonna score," he teased. 

"Are you sure?" Mac murmured, her hand grazing his cheek. 

"I better," he laughed. "It's still our honeymoon." As they danced in silence, Harm grew bolder and asked the question pecking at his mind. "So what do you think about what Kris said?" 

"What? About kids?" Mac looked surprised, and then contemplative. "I've always wanted kids, Harm. I love them. I want to help out a kid who needs it. But I know you've always wanted biological children, to carry on the Rabb family name." 

"Mac," Harm began softly, holding her tight against him, "you couldn't be more wrong. Any child of ours can carry on 'the family name', blood relation or not. But that's not what it's about. I want kids...*our* kids. I want to have them *with* you, however we can do it." 

Mac sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Harm, I...I can't have kids." 

"Why not?" Harm asked, misunderstanding her. "You're going to be a great mom, Mac. Believe me." 

"No, Harm, I mean, I *can't* have kids," she returned. "Biologically." 

"Oh." Harm fell silent for a full minute. "So?" he finally said. "I don't care," he added firmly. 

"Harmon Rabb, you obssessed for years over your father. Family is important to you, and now you're telling me you don't care?" Mac pulled back slightly and glanced around. "Um, let's go outside to finish this discussion. I'd rather 100 of our nearest and dearest didn't overhear us." 

Harm shook his head, lowering his voice to a near whisper. "I don't care if you can't have kids, Mac. I love you, and we'll build our family any way we can." 

She tugged on his hand. "Outside, Admiral," she ordered firmly. 

Acquiesing, Harm followed her quietly. They stood in the deepening twilight, facing each other. 

Mac nervously pushed a strand of hair away from her face, and paused to examine her ring as it caught in the light. "Harm, I..." She stopped, uncertain what to say. 

"What?" he asked in a whisper, reaching up to run a hand over her hair gently. 

Mac closed her eyes, shivering at the sensation. "Have I ever told you about how high school was for me?" 

"No," Harm said softly, stepping closer to her. 

"I was drunk, all the time. And there was Eddie, but we weren't exactly joined at the hip. And then there was Chris. Harm, except for drinking, which I know is a pretty big except, I was a *good* kid, you have to believe me." 

Harm placed a hand on Mac's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I believe you," he said sincerely. 

"The teachers didn't really care about me. Neither did the principal. No one in town bothered to look past the surface. I had good grades. I swam for awhile, but I stayed pretty isolated. I loved distance swimming, the way you could get away from it all. But it was for the nice girls; they snubbed me. So I gave up. And then...the football team..." Sarah Mackenzie Rabb was crying softly, backing away from her husband. 

"Mac, honey, what happened?" he asked, stepping toward Mac. Harm grabbed her arm, gently but firmly, so she couldn't run away. "You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you." His voice was filled with sympathy. 

"Chris saved me..." Mac whispered, half-heartedly trying to free herself from his grasp. 

Harm tugged on her arm lightly, pulling her closer. "Saved you from what?" he asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "What did they do to you?" 

Mac looked down at the ground, tears falling hard. "They decided that easy Sarah Mackenzie should be taught a lesson for trying to be a good girl. After all, she was trash, and nobody cared about her. They took me out behind The Cellar, a local club, and they, they," her voice broke as she finished in a choked whisper, "gang raped me. I couldn't report it because nobody would believe me. After all, I was the drunken whore. Chris found me, and he patched me up. He even paid for me to see a doctor. I didn't find out I couldn't have kids, though, until my physical for boot camp. When they told me, I was devastated. I nearly didn't go through with joining the Corps, but figured it was the only chance I had left at a life, a family." 

"Mac...Sarah..." Harm was at a loss for words, for once. He simply opened his arms, gathering his wife against him and holding her tightly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've stopped them. But I'm your family now. You're not alone anymore. I promise," he murmured softly. 

Mac dropped her head to his chest, finding comfort in its familiar broad planes. "I'm sorry to dump all of this on you on our honeymoon." 

"Stop that," Harm admonished her. "I wish you'd told me years ago. You don't have to carry all this anymore, Mac, that's what I'm here for." 

She sniffled quietly. "I just couldn't, but talking about kids...it brought it all back." 

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "But it doesn't change how I feel. You and I are a family now. We'll figure the rest out as we go." 

Mac summoned a smile. "I suppose we should go in. They'll be wondering," she said reluctantly. 

"We can go say our goodbyes and leave," he suggested. "We have a lot to talk about." 

Mac nodded. "Yes, we do." 

Harm held her hand as they re-entered the bar. "Hey, everbody!" he called over the jukebox. "Thanks for coming. Mac and I really appreciate your support, but we're gonna head out." 

Chloe glanced at the pair, recognizing the exhaustion on Mac's face. She looked like she'd been through the wringer. She tightened her arm around Kris' waist. "Mac looks like hell." 

Kris nodded, seeing the same expression of relief and fear that had adorned her face when she spilled her past to Mac. "She'll be okay." 

"I know." Chloe recognized that expression herself, having seen it a couple of times after purging her soul to her grandmother, or to Mac. "You about ready to head home too or what?" 

"Absolutely," Kris said. "Let's just say goodbye and get out of here." 

Chloe smiled. "Sounds good to me."   
* * *  
Kris took a sip of her Evian and smiled at Mac. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help - you and Harm both. It's going to make my project so much easier having some extra pairs of hands around." 

"Not a problem. We're glad to help," Mac returned, glancing over to where her husband was talking with Chloe. 

Following Mac's gaze, Kris grinned. "They're such dorks," she laughed. 

"Chloe," Harm laughed. "You can't tell me that you *honestly* believe the Patriots stand a snowball's chance in *hell* against Tampa Bay?" 

Mac chuckled lightly. "And we love them for it." 

"Of course they do! There's always a chance," Chloe retorted. 

Kris sauntered over and placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Give it up, babe. The Bucs are going to crush New England." 

"Amen." Harm leaned over and high-fived Kris. "When are the kids supposed to arrive?" he asked, checking his watch. 

Kris glanced at the papers lying on the card table in front of them. "Sometime between now and ten. Thank you again," she effused. 

"I think they get that you're grateful," Chloe teased. "And New England is just having a bad year." 

"A bad decade," Kris bantered, slapping Chloe's shoulder lightly. 

The old wooden door to the YMCA auditorium creaked open loudly. "Hi," a little voice said. 

"Hi," Mac greeted warmly. "Come on in. I'm Mac." She held out her hand to the young boy. 

"Hi, Mac," the little boy said, shaking her hand tentatively. "My name's Jack." 

Kris smiled at Jack, holding out her own hand to the seven-year-old. "Hi, Jack. I'm Kris. And this is Chloe," she gestured to her fiancee. "And this is Harm." After the introductions, she pointed to a chair. "Why don't you sit down and we'll explain a little bit about what's going to happen." 

Jack sat down, his big eyes watching the four of them dispassionately. "Okay." 

"Basically, we're going to have a lot of kids, just like you, who come from foster homes, orphanages and homes where there is only one parent. We're going to ask lots of questions, mostly about what your life is like and how it makes you feel. Will you answer the questions for us?" 

"Sure," Jack said slowly. 

"Great, thank you," Kris smiled brightly at him. "I really appreciate your help. Mac's going to take you to that table over there," she pointed to the far corner of the room, "and ask you some questions. Go on with her, I'll be right over here if you have any questions for me." 

Jack nodded and stood silently, following Mac to a corner table. 

An hour later, the survey was in full swing. Harm, Mac, Chloe and Kris each had a child and were interviewing them, four more kids were playing cards at the fifth card table Kris had set up, and Kris' supervising psychologist was making notes in the back row of the auditorium. 

Chloe smiled at the young girl across from her, enjoying herself tremendously. "I'm Chloe." She offered her hand. "Don't worry, I don't bite," she teased lightly, noting the nervous expression on the young face. "I'm going to be asking you a couple of questions if it's okay with you..." 

Mac watched her little sister with a fond smile. Chloe was truly enjoying herself. She would make a good mother...or father, depending on how one looked at it. She returned her attention to the pre-teen across from her. "So, you don't want to be here today?" she continued their conversation. "Why not?" 

The sullen girl crossed her arms in front of her and slouched down in the folding chair. "My foster mom said I had come. I broke her son's toy yesterday and if I didn't come, she's gonna throw me out. I don't really care if she does!" the girl insisted. "I don't need her crap!" 

Mac bit her lip. "Why did you break her son's toy?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose," the girl shrugged, avoiding Mac's gaze. "He left it in the living room and I stepped on it. Shit, I didn't know it was there!" 

"Is she really going to throw you out?" Mac queried, ignoring the language. 

Shrugging again, the girl replied, "Probably just ship me off to another foster home. I been in fifteen different homes since I was five." She seemed almost proud. 

"Fifteen?" Mac echoed dumbly. She knew enough about foster homes. She hadn't told Harm, but she'd spent some time in one when she was eleven. Her gym teacher had noted the number of bruises on young Sarah Mackenzie's body, more than those gained from dodge ball. 

Ms. Stenson had reported her suspicions to child welfare, who had taken custody of Sarah, placing her in a foster home until her father could be investigated. 

What a joke, Mac remembered cynically. The judge had ordered that Joe Mackenzie attend AA meetings, and his daughter would be returned to him. After all, it wouldn't do for a young girl to be removed from a loving home. Not that a foster home would have been any better, if what she'd experienced was normal. She'd been smacked around in the "safe harbor" more than she had by her own father. She'd been almost relieved to go back to the known evil. At least she knew where to hide from her father. 

"Yup." The girl nodded. "Can I go now?" 

"I suppose so..." Mac responded uncertainly, rubbing her forehead wearily. 

"Thanks." The girl stood and practically ran out of the room. 

Harm walked over to four children still waiting. He crouched down, getting on their eye level. "Hi," he said. "I'm Harm. Who wants to go next?" 

When no one answered, a little girl of about nine raised her hand. "I will." 

"Okay," Harm said. "Come on over here." 

She followed him to the table and sat down, pulling her legs up under her, Indian-style. 

"What's your name?" Harm asked, getting his pen ready. 

"Janelle," she replied softly. 

Harm smiled slightly. "What a pretty name. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions, Janelle?" 

"No." 

"Okay, how old are you?" Harm asked, getting the basics done. 

"I'm nine and a half. I'm going to be ten in February." 

"Congratulations, that's a big deal," Harm replied with a smile. "Where do you live, Janelle? With your parents or with somebody else?" 

"I used to live with my aunt, but she died, so now I live with foster parents." Janelle stared at Harm's pen as he took notes. 

Harm nodded. "Do you know why you don't live with your parents?" 

"'Cause Daddy can't stop drinking and Mommy won't stop hitting me," Janelle said, her green eyes downcast. 

Harm thought at first that she looked sad, but no - it was resignation in her eyes. She'd just about given up. Glancing over at Mac, who was just finishing up an interview, he said to Janelle, "Excuse me one second. I'll be right back." 

Crossing to Mac, he whispered to her, "I think you should talk to this girl." 

Mac glanced up, smiling slightly at her flyboy. "Sure, sailor. Any particular reason?" she asked, slowly rising from her seat. 

"You two seem to have a lot in common," was all Harm would say. 

Mac sighed and followed him, knowing she wouldn't get any further information. Sliding into the chair across from the young girl, she smiled as she introduced herself. "I'm Mac. What's your name?" 

"I'm Janelle." The girl looked pointedly towards Harm. "Why'd he leave? Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, sweetie," Mac hastened to reassure her. "He just wanted you to meet me." 

"Oh, okay." 

Mac gazed thoughtfully at her husband. "Where do you live, Janelle?" she inquired, forcing her gaze back to the child across from her. 

"He already asked me that," Janelle said softly. "In a foster home." 

"What happened?" Mac inquired gently, sensing that this girl needed an outlet. 

"My dad drinks and my mom hits me. How many times do I have to say it?" she asked, squirming a little. 

"I understand," Mac replied sympathetically. She studied the table for a moment, knowing that this was why Harm had wanted her to meet this girl. That hopelessness in her eyes was compelling. She needed a loving home. 

Janelle glanced up at Mac, finally meeting her gaze momentarily. "No one understands." 

Mac hesitated, not wanting to overwhelm the girl. But the pain in those wide eyes was too much to ignore. "They do if they've been there," she responded softly. 

Janelle nodded. She was a smart little girl, and she caught on to things very quickly - you had to, to survive some of things she had. "Maybe you do," she shrugged non-commitally. 

Mac decided not to push it. Without looking at her watch, she noted, "It's lunch time. Are you hungry?" 

Nodding, Janelle frowned a little, wondering exactly what was going on. Her social worker said she was going to come and answer some questions for a college student's project. Now some lady was asking if she was hungry...weirder than weird. 

Mac stood and held out her hand to the little girl. "So am I. I vote we go find something to eat. What do you think?" 

"I've gotta check with Marie," Janelle said, pointing to the social worker in the back of the room. She'd come with Janelle and a group of other little girls from a Boys Town sister facility. Heading up the slanted aisle, Janelle whispered something to Marie and came traipsing back to Mac. "Marie says I can go, but I have to be back by three." 

"I think we can manage. It's only 1200 - I mean 12 o'clock, right now," Mac grinned. "What would you like to eat?" 

"You ever been to Beltway Burgers?" Janelle asked as Harm followed Mac and her outside. 

THE END 


End file.
